The Girl Next Door
by Jewel2502
Summary: After a terrible breakup Troy Bolton finds comfort in the new girl next door Gabriella Montez. What first started as a friendship is quickly becoming more. Can Troy forget about his ex-girlfriend and is Gabriella telling Troy everything about her past?
1. Heartbroken

**Author's Note:** This is my first fanfiction. Well, at least my first one in English. As you might notice while reading, English is not my mother-tongue, but I have this idea in my head for a long time now already and I really wanted to try realizing it. So comments like 'your English is so bad' are unnecessary. ;) Maybe you have fun reading it. I know I had fun writing it.

* * *

**The Girl Next Door**

By jewel2502

**Chapter One: Heartbroken**

Troy Bolton was sitting at his messy desk in his room thinking about everything but the trigonometry homework lying in front of him. He has had another awful day at school, because since he and his girlfriend of six months, Mackenzie, broke up, life wasn't the same anymore for Troy.

Eight days ago everything was still amazing in Troy's life. He enjoyed being the most popular guy in school, being the captain of the East High Wildcats Basketball Team and most importantly, spending time with his girlfriend Mac.

"_Hey man, what's up?" Asked Troy's best friend and co-captain Chad Danforth at a Wednesday morning in the hallways of East High when he tried to give Troy their standard morning handshake. _

_But Troy didn't even bother to look up. Shoving his hands in his jeans pockets, he strolled down the hall without saying a word to his best friend. Chad immediately followed him and when he reached him, he tugged him on his shirt and pulled him into the boys' restroom. _

_Without even trying to get himself out of Chad's grip, Troy annoyingly followed him into the big white-tiled room. _

"_Tell me what's going on, Troy," said Chad without hesitation. He was worried about his friend, because he normally wears a 100 watt smile 24/7 and seeing him all sad and moody, made Chad realize that something bad must have happened. _

_Troy sighed pulling a stray of his dark blonde hair out of his face. "It's Mac…"_

_Chad looked into Troy's eyes trying to encourage him to keep speaking. Mac was Troy's one and only – his everything. All he ever talked about was her, so maybe something bad happened to the blonde head cheerleader. _

_But before Chad could even finish his thought, Troy started talking again. "She - she just broke up with me, Chad." Chad's jaw literally dropped while Troy's back was sliding down the wall until he hit the floor. He covered his eyes with his hands trying to prevent Chad from seeing the small tears that were running down his face. _

_Chad sat down next to his friend not really knowing what he should do now. "But why?" Was the first question that came into Chad's mind. Mac and Troy were THE couple of East High. Everybody was sure they would become Prom King and Queen, there was no doubt about it. _

_Troy took his hands off his face looking at the shiny floor they were sitting on. With a short sigh he whispered: "I have no idea."_

Drawing little circles on the paper he was intended to write his homework on, Troy caught himself staring into nothing, thinking about that one day of his life that changed everything. Since last Wednesday Troy was walking through the school like a ghost ignoring all the smiles the girls always give him and the handshakes the boys offer him.

He even called in sick for basketball practice, because he couldn't stand looking at his ex-girlfriend in the gym who was practicing her routines with the cheerleading squad.

He only went to school because his mom made him to. 'Your grades shouldn't suffer just because you have trouble with some girl,' his mother said, not even slightly knowing what this girl really meant – and still means – to him.

"Troy honey, you should really eat something," said his mother Amanda, who opened the door to his room quietly. Fact was, Troy hasn't eaten properly in a few days which caused him to loose all his energy and made him want to lie in his bed all day.

"Why, mom? I'm really not hungry and I don't care about your fucking food," replied Troy in an angry voice. Amanda was already used to this tone of her son's these past few days and just ignored the bad language. She knew her son was suffering a big heartbreak, but out of her own experience she knew that it was for the best that she forced him to keep going to school, to spend some time with his friends, not loosing the social contact.

Amanda just nodded and sent a light smile towards her son who still sat there with gritting teeth. She was about to close the door again, when she remembered why she came up to his room in the first place.

"Ehm Troy - one last thing." Her son looked up to meet her eyes. "The new neighbours just moved in next door and I invited Clara and her family to dinner tomorrow night. They seemed very nice and they have a daughter your age. Maybe you can show her around later." Amanda knew she couldn't expect an answer from her son, that's why she just quietly closed the door behind her and sighed, making her way down to her husband and daughter again.

Troy knew his mom was only worried about him not eating and all, but why did she have to invite some strangers over for dinner Friday night, when she knew he was feeling like crap? Shutting his math book, he took off his light blue jeans and the green adidas shirt he was wearing and laid himself into his comfortable king-sized bed. It was only eight pm, but Troy didn't feel like staying up any longer. Sleeping would prevent him from thinking about the break-up constantly and that's everything he wanted right now.

If only he could fall asleep. Everything that happened over the last days was rummaging in his head and keeping him from sleeping tight and calm as he normally does.

'Awesome,' was all he could think right now. Tomorrow was going to be another sleep deprived day where he was trying to avoid his ex-girlfriend while telling his friends that he's going to be fine soon. And on top of the iceberg sat the annoying dinner with total strangers, who will probably be as boring as the Meyer's, the family that lived in the yellow painted house before that new family moved in. They had the most boring daughter ever, who totally had a crush on Troy, but he always found excuses to not hang out with her. He can't really say he wasn't relieved when the family decided to move to Texas two months ago.

And now there's going to be a new girl next door, probably as annoying and unattractive as Cynthia. Now curious, he was standing up from the bed and moved over to his window that gave him a proper view on the neighbours' house. Lights were shining through the windows and Troy could see the silhouette of a couple sitting on the living room couch watching television. From what he could see they looked like a couple his parents' age. There were still all the moving-boxes standing around in the room, which made totally clear that they just moved in. There was a wooden crib placed in the middle of the room, which let Troy assume that they've received a baby recently. This put a smile on the sad face of the heartbroken boy, the first in eight days. Maybe this dinner tomorrow wasn't such a bad idea. He always loved kids and he hoped this one would be a great play friend for his 1 ½ year old sister Lexie.

Closing the curtains again, Troy missed the petite brunette by a few seconds who was walking into the living room of the neighbours' house carrying a newborn in her arms rocking it lightly.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Friday mornings are the worst," said Chad while throwing his English book onto the desk. Troy's response was a big yawn, which told Chad that Troy had spent another night without getting the needed amount of sleep. He knew his friend wouldn't be up for a decent conversation that's why Chad started forming little paper balls and throwing them at the back of the head of the person sitting in front of him.

"Hey Danforth, could you please stop with that kindergarten behaviour? It stopped being funny after the second time." Taylor McKessie rolled her eyes at the basketball boy and sticked out her tongue. "Oh, how very adult of you, McKessie," hissed Chad, referring to her tongue sticking and threw a last big ball of paper on Taylor's forehead.

"Gotcha," he said grinning and leaned back into his chair. Troy was looking back and forth between the two and giggled.

"What's so funny, Troy? I haven't seen you smiling in over a week and now my weekly fight with McKessie causes the first grin?" Troy was nodding his head. "Actually it does. I was just wondering when you'll finally have the courage to ask her out and stop teasing the poor girl." Chad's eyes grew wide. "Me and McKessie? Nah." He made a devaluated gesture with his right hand. "She's a science geek and I'm a basketball dude…besides, she's way too…"

"…smart for you." Troy interrupted his best friend assuming to know what he wanted to say.

"Yeah, that too, but I actually wanted to say 'beautiful'," confessed Chad and blushed lightly. Troy just grinned and leaned over to his friend. "You might be right about that, but a wise person told me once that opposites attract." Chad wanted to comment on that, but just when he was about to start asking Troy about that 'wise person', Ms. Darbus came walking into the classroom having her mandatory scarf around her neck.

Troy just pushed himself back into his own seat taking out a pen to at least pretend that he was listening to her and take notes.

"Before we start with today's class, I have an announcement to make, ladies and gentlemen," yelled Ms. Darbus so that even the sleeping students in the back of the room looked up. Right when she wanted to continue talking, two people came hurrying into the room holding hands almost unable to speak because of all the running.

"I'm sorry we're late…we missed the bus, said the blonde girl breathing heavily looking up flirtatiously at the big guy next to her. Troy's eyes widened when he realized who was standing in front of the class and his mood immediately hit the floor.

.

"It's alright Ms. Bennett, Mr. Jones." Ms. Darbus nodded towards the teenagers "Things like that happen, even to the captains of the cheerleaders and the football team, right?" She said with a fake smile. She knew she could have sent the tardy students to the principal's office, but Mackenzie Bennett being the principal's daughter made things a little harder. She basically got away with everything she did.

Mackenzie and the boy clinging on her arm, Jonathan Jones, were walking through the aisle taking two desks in the back of the room not unnoticed by Troy who was following his ex-girlfriend with a sad gaze.

"_Mac…Mac, please wait!" Troy yelled down the hall trying to catch his girlfriend, before she moved out of the school. She turned her head abruptly causing Troy to jump back a little. _

"_What do you want Troy? What word of the line 'it's over' did you not understand?" She hissed at him. _

_Troy was looking at his feet, feeling like a little boy that just got yelled at by his mother. Softly he started to speak. "I want to know why. Why did you break up with me, Mac?" _

_He lifted his head just to connect his ocean blue eyes with her sparkling green ones. For a second he thought she'd put her arms around his neck playing with a stray of his hair, like she always used to do when they were standing like that in the hallway, telling him that she was just kidding and he missed April's Fool's Day. But the warmth in her eyes was totally gone when their glances connected and she immediately looked into the other direction. _

"_Because I met somebody else__," Mac said coldly, turned around on her heels and made her way out of the school, leaving a totally shocked Troy behind. _

"Mr. Bolton, are you still with us?" Asked Ms. Darbus who obviously realized that Troy was anywhere else with his mind, just not in this English class.

Troy lifted his head prepared to see the angry smile on the slightly wrinkled face of Ms. Darbus in front of him, but instead he was looking into the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes he'd ever seen. He gulped and couldn't take his eyes off of the cute girl who was shyly looking around the room feeling noticeable uncomfortable.

Realizing Ms. Darbus was still waiting for a response, Troy took his gaze away from the girl. "Yeah sure," he answered confident crossing his arms in front of himself, leaning back into the wooden chair.

"Bolton was checking out the new chick," came a voice from the back of the room. Troy blushed but nobody saw it, because everybody turned around to see a grinning Jonathan leaning against the back of his chair. He had his feet on the table and one arm was lazily slung around the shoulders of his girlfriend. "What?" He looked around the class curiously. "She's hot, who can blame him," stated Jonathan and earned a hit on the back of his head from Mackenzie.

"Anyway, class," yelled an irritated Ms. Darbus who was trying to calm down the crowd. "As I was trying to say before, you have a new classmate." She pointed at the slim girl beside her. Smiling like an idiot she introduced the new girl. "Guys, this is Gabriella Montez from Chicago. She just recently moved here with her family." Gabriella was smiling and lifted her arm to make a small wave with her hand.


	2. Insecurity

**Chapter Two: ****Insecurity**

She didn't really know what to say now. Gabriella never was the new girl in school. She spent all her life in Chicago so far with the same friends from Elementary School to High School. Her social environment had never changed before.

Now she was standing in front of 30 students at East High High School and just got introduced to her future classmates by a weird teacher, as Gabriella had to admit. She already learned that the guy in the back of the room was a total jerk, the guy in second row had way too much hair on his head but was wearing funny clothes referring to the "Have you hugged my shirt today?" shirt he was wearing. And then there was this guy next to weird-hair-funny-shirt-guy. He had those ocean blue eyes every girl would melt into but right now, all Gabriella could see was sadness in the eyes of the brown haired boy.

She tried to make him smile by using one of her famous Gabriella Montez smiles her friends in Chicago appreciated. He looked back at her and even though it was barely visible, she was sure she saw him lighten up a little.

"Gabriella, there's a spare desk next to Ms. McKessie" said Ms. Darbus pointing to the place in the front row in front of Troy. Gabriella took her backpack from the floor and moved over to the desk, very aware of the fact that everyone was still staring at her.

"Welcome to East High!" Greeted Chad Gabriella from behind with a beaming smile. She placed her books on the desk and whispered a 'thanks' towards Chad before turning back around to face Ms. Darbus again.

Ms. Darbus, who just finished checking the attendance of all her students in English class, now turned her head towards Taylor and asked "Ms. McKessie, would you mind walking Ms. Montez around school the next days? Showing her the cafeteria, the lockers, the theatre, etc.?"

Taylor looked at Ms. Darbus. "No problem at all," she said now facing Gabriella, making her instantly feel more welcomed.

"But don't develop her into one of you geeks, McKessie," stated Chad. If looks could kill Chad would be dead like a mouse by now, because Taylor was looking at him angrily.

"Well done, Chad," whispered Troy and hit him lightly on the shoulder. "That's the way to get the girl, man," continued Troy annoyed and rolled with his eyes.

Gabriella couldn't help but grin at the conversation going on around her. With a smile on her face she thought 'this is going to be an interesting new school'.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"So, and last and also least...," told Taylor the petite brunette standing next to her by changing the famous line a little, "...the smelly gym." Gabriella chuckled. "This is where the Basketball Team practices every day after school."

"And what's so bad about that?" Questioned Gabriella seeing the annoyed look on Taylor's face.

"Well, let's just say the jocks at this school aren't really the people to hang out with. You remember that pompom-haired guy from English class today? He's one of them. And don't even get me started on the cheerleaders...," remarked Taylor while walking around the gym showing Gabriella the benches for the audience.

It was already late Friday afternoon and Taylor agreed on showing Gabriella the most important places at East High before they both headed home for the weekend. Taylor and she got along pretty well and even if it was a little early to tell, Gabriella was pretty sure they'd become good friends eventually.

Gabriella smiled. "Oh, I see," she said smirking at Taylor while looking at a huge red and white banner hanging from the ceiling with the catchy phrase 'Go Wildcats" on it. Taylor pretended not to hear the mocking tone in Gabriella's voice and continued.

"What were your extracurricular activities at school in Chicago?" Asked Taylor curiously, smiling at Gabriella. She knew this question was coming, but considering Taylor was captain of the Scholastic Decathlon Team and several other science related projects, she'd rather not tell about her past in Chicago.

Blushing slightly she answered. "Oh, I wasn't in any group actually. Things are a little different in Chicago," Gabriella tried to say.

Taylor laughed out loud. "You were a cheerleader, weren't you?" she asked directly while still grinning. Gabriella's face turned red like a tomato now, but she couldn't resist starting to laugh as well.

"Actually, yeah," she smiled. "But that's not all. I was head cheerleader dating the captain of the basketball team," Gabriella confessed.

"Seriously?" Taylor stopped laughing. "I would have never guessed that," she told her new friend. "If you want to try out for the cheerleading squad, you should talk to Mackenzie Bennett. She's the head cheerleader here at East High and also the most popular girl in school."

"Nah," answered Gabriella. "I wasn't actually planning on cheering again. I gave that up a few months ago." Taylor just nodded realizing she might have hit a soft spot in Gabriella's life.

"Come on, let's get out of here," said Taylor changing the subject showing Gabriella the way out of the gym. "Do you need a ride home?" Asked Taylor cheery, stepping out of the school building heading towards the student's parking lot.

Gabriella shook her head. "No, that's okay. My mom's going to pick me up in a few minutes," she told Taylor. Both girls stopped walking. "But thanks. And not just for the offer to take me home," said Gabriella thinking about whether to hug the girl in front of her or not.

"It was my pleasure, Cheerleader-Girl," responded Taylor chuckling and gave Gabriella a small hug.

Gabriella laughed when the girls ended their embrace. "Oh, please call me Gabi and you better forget about the whole cheerleading thing. I really don't want the school to know about that," said Gabriella nicely. She was glad that nobody knew her as the popular head cheerleader here and she wanted to keep it that way.

"My lips are sealed, Gabi," promised Taylor while using the new nickname of her friend for the first time. They exchanged a last smile before Gabriella headed off to her mom, who just honked the horn to make Gabi realize she'd arrived.

"Hey mom," she greeted her mother, who looked quite a lot like her daughter, only 20 years older. She got into the car and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Hey sweetie. How was the first day?" Clara Montez asked her 18 year-old daughter.

"It was okay. I already met a very nice girl who showed me around school after last period," answered Gabi. She looked at the back of the car and asked irritated: "Where's Cameron?"

"Oh, I left him home with dad. He was a little tired and I wanted him to sleep before we go over to the Bolton's tonight for dinner," explained Mrs. Montez the absence of the youngest family member.

Gabriella had totally forgotten about the dinner at their new neighbours' home. She was way too excited about school in the morning and she wasn't even sure if she wanted to go to that dinner tonight. She remembered the argument she had with her mother yesterday, when she asked if she could rather stay at home with Cameron since he was only three months old. Unfortunately, her mother insisted on going, since it would be impolite towards the Bolton's. Besides, explained her mother, they have a son Gabi's age and maybe he could show her around town after dinner. Gabi had just rolled her eyes since a guy was the last thing she needed right now, but she knew her mother wouldn't give in.

They drove into the carport next to their new house and stepped out of the car. "You have one hour to get ready, Gabi. Wear something nice, please and take a look at Cameron while you're upstairs," said Clara Montez while closing the car door. Gabi rolled her eyes at the clothing comment, but didn't reply, because she knew it would only make her mom get angry at her.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

An hour later Gabriella, dressed in a white summer dress, her parents and little Cameron, who was sleeping in a carrier Mr. Montez was holding, were standing in front of their neighbours door determined to ring the bell.

"Ready?" Clara asked her family and grinned. Both Gabi and her dad nodded, a little annoyed by the cheerfulness of Mrs. Montez.

The door was opened by a brightly grinning Amanda Bolton. "Hey guys, come on in," she said and motioned the family to get into the house. "Clara, Noah, this is my husband Jack," she said pointing towards the tall brunette standing behind her. They exchanged handshakes and Gabriella's parents slipped off their shoes.

Jack and Amanda were now looking at the petite dark haired girl standing in the hall playing with one of the little hands of Cameron. "Don't you want to introduce your adorable kids to us?" Said Jack grinning, looking at the teenager and the baby-boy.

"Oh sure, this is my daughter Gabriella and the cutie in the carrier is Cameron," stated Clara Montez and observed as the Bolton's leaned down to a brightly smiling Cameron and shook hands with Gabriella.

"It's nice to meet you," smiled Gabi looking around in the big house.

"You too, Gabriella," smiled Amanda sympathetically, "Our daughter Lexie is sleeping upstairs right now, but I'll make sure you get to know her later tonight. She's not much older than Cameron I guess." Amanda looked upstairs as if waiting for someone.

"Troy Alexander Bolton, get your cute little buttocks down here to meet the Montez'!" Yelled Amanda and Gabriella and her parents couldn't help but laugh a little at the straight-forwardness of their new neighbour. "I'm very sorry about Troy. He's probably playing one of his favourite video games again and totally lost track of time," explained Amanda rolling her eyes.

"Sounds like a normal teenage guy to me," shrugged Noah and grinned at his wife.

Right at this moment they heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Gabriella could already see the Vans, the light blue jeans and the black button-down shirt of Troy's, before she gasped unnoticeable. She was staring into the same baby-blue eyes hers met in the morning. 'God, he is so handsome,' thought Gabriella while still having her eyes locked with his.

"I'm sorry mom. I totally lost track of time while…reading," Troy tried to hide his computer game addiction.

"It's okay honey. Those are Clara and Noah Montez and their beautiful daughter Gabriella and their son Cameron," Amanda said motioning towards the carrier now standing on the ground.

Troy shook hands with the adults, grinned at the little baby-boy and finally looked up at Gabriella. He didn't say a word. They locked eyes again and Troy took her one hand in his to shake it carefully. They were staring at each other for a few seconds, but for Gabriella it seemed like forever, until Jack interrupted the gaze.

"Troy, Gabriella's also a senior. I'm sure you guys will have some classes together," he pointed out not realizing the looks on the teenagers' faces.

"We do," said Troy and Gabriella in unison smiling at each other.

"What do you do?" Asked Amanda irritated.

Gabriella and Troy started laughing. "We do have classes together, English at least," revealed Gabriella.

"Yeah, and if you hadn't make me practice during calculus today, dad, we would have seen each other there too," said Troy slightly embarrassed for knowing parts of Gabriella's schedule already.

'He knows what classes I take?' thought Gabriella smiling from the inside. From what she could say now, Troy seemed to be a nice guy and fun to hang out with. After ending their conversations in the hallway, the two families minus Cameron and Lexie, who were both sleeping upstairs now, moved to the dining room to start eating dinner. Gabriella and Troy were sitting next to each other exchanging glances from time to time while talking with their parents about Gabi's first day at school and Troy's upcoming basketball championships. When the parents started to talk about the architecture of their houses, Troy placed his hand over Gabriella's to gesture her to get out of the room. She smiled at him and both stood up. Gabriella let loose of Troy's hand, which shot a small wave of disappointment towards the body of the boy.

"I'm going to show Gabriella around town a little, okay?" Asked Troy his parents, when he was standing at the dining room door.

All four adult heads nodded. "But be back at ten pm, you guys," said Amanda agreeing with Clara on the curfew. Gabi and her mother exchanged a look and Gabi nodded slightly.

"Let's go then, Gabriella!" said Troy enthusiastically, while putting on his jeans jacket.

"Do you mind if I look at Cameron first? I just want to check if he's still sleeping," asked Gabi insecure.

Troy smiled. He liked that Gabriella was so protective of her little brother. "No problem at all. That gives me the chance to introduce you to the adorable Lexie Samantha Bolton," laughed Troy and followed her upstairs to the babies' room.

Gabriella carefully opened the door and went over to the carrier and the crib that were standing next to each other. Troy looked over Gabriella's shoulder and both started to smile, because Lexie and Cameron were looking at the two teenagers giggling.

"They are so cute," said Gabi turning her head around to look at Troy who was smiling at her. Their eyes met again and Gabriella noticed a little spark in Troy's eyes that made her weak in her knees. They continued staring at each other, both having a big smile on their faces, when Cameron started to cry and interrupted the moment.

Gabriella took Cameron off of the carrier and rocked him in her arms. "Shhhhh, everything's alright, sweetie. I'm here." She walked around the room continuing to rock the little boy in her arms. Troy was still standing in front of the crib staring at his shoes having his left hand on the back of his head feeling lightly uncomfortable.

Gabi looked at Troy and smiled, but he didn't notice her. "Troy, I'm just going to take Cam down to my mom. I think he's hungry. Meet me outside?" She asked while putting Cameron back into the carrier and picking it up.

"Sure" he said smiling lightly. Gabriella left the room and Troy sighed noticeable. Looking down at his little sister he realized that she fell asleep again.


	3. Alternate Fuel

**Authors Note:**You guys are seriously awesome! I enjoyed every single review I received and it's really interesting to read all your expectations for the story. I only wanted to update tomorrow, but why not do it tonight, right? ;) For this chapter it wouldn't hurt if you knew the movie "The Girl Next Door" just to imagine one of the scenes better. But it doesn't matter for the plot. The story is not based on the movie though. :) Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 3: 'Alternate Fuel'**

Troy waited for about ten minutes until Gabriella finally showed. She apologized for being so late, but he didn't even want to hear the reason why, he was only glad they finally could spend some time together alone. Gabriella and Troy were heading towards Old Town, which is the historic heart of Albuquerque as Troy explained. While walking, a very awkward silence built up between the two, because neither Troy nor Gabriella knew what to say now.

While passing the Albuquerque Museum, Troy finally started to talk again. "So, you like it here in Albuquerque so far?" He asked and hit himself mentally for using the stupidest question he could think of right now.

Gabi grinned at the boy walking next to her. "Yeah, it's nice," she nodded. "The people at school seem to be cool and I already made friends with Taylor, I guess. She seems great," admitted the dark-haired girl.

Troy only nodded when Gabriella continued to speak. "But what is it about your friend? That bushy-haired one I mean?" Troy laughed out loud when he heard Gabi's description of Chad. "I mean he's obviously in love with Taylor, but hides it behind his sarcastic comments," finished Gabi as if it was a given.

Troy stopped walking. "Hey, tell me about it. I try to convince him to ask her out for a few months now already, but you see, she's one of the smart people, we're the basketball dudes, it's pretty hard to break out of the group," explained Troy rubbing his neck insecurely. "Geeks and jocks don't mingle here in Albuquerque."

Indifferently he looked over to the brunette. Troy didn't know anything about Gabriella yet and he certainly didn't want her to think he was superficial, he just explained how East High worked for them.

When she saw his uneasy face she grinned. "Don't worry Troy, I totally know what you're talking about. It seems like North-Grand High and East High are not that different after all," laughed Gabriella comparing her old school in Chicago to her new school.

Her smile was shooting chills through his spine, something he hadn't felt in quiet a long time. "Well, I'm glad you don't think I'm a total jerk now," Troy said laughing, looking to the side seeing Gabriella grinning at him.

"We'll see about that," she said starting to walk rapidly again leaving a stunned Troy behind. He had a hard time catching up with her, since she was running down the paved street not looking back.

Gabi stopped at the next corner to catch some breath when she saw Troy stumbling upon a stone that was lying in the middle of the street. Gabriella snorted out loud, while Troy blushed instantly and walked up to her. "You so have to pay for that, Montez!" Troy said while trying to breathe calmly again.

"Oh, we're on last name basis now…that's alright with me, _Bolto,n_" Gabriella emphasized the last word. She took off a scrunchie from her wrist to pull her hair up in a messy bun. "And you're on the basketball team?" Asked Gabi mockingly. "As what? Benchwarmer?" She giggled.

Troy looked at her in fake shock. "Excuse me, I'm the captain since sophomore year!" He explained trying not to sound too aghast.

Gabi nudged him in the side. "Now tell me you're dating the head cheerleader and the cliché is perfect," she said looking up at him smiling brightly.

After hearing that, Troy immediately stopped and his face changed from giddy to dead serious. He hadn't thought about Mac all evening and that's not all. He felt alive for the first time since the break-up nine days ago. Gabriella noticed Troy's sudden change of mood and stepped a little closer to him. Now she could see the same sad eyes again she saw this morning. She tried to look him straight in the eyes, but he turned his head.

"Let's not talk about it, alright?" Troy stated while turning away from her beginning to walk again. Gabriella was just about to ask what so suddenly changed his mood, but he kind of answered her before she could even open her mouth. She ran after him and slowed down when she reached his side.

"So, where are we going now?" Asked Gabi cheerfully trying to change the subject. Troy was very glad she didn't start asking more questions and responded with a light smile.

"Come on, I want to show you something." He grabbed her hand and walked with her down the street until they reached a cute little shop, where it smelled like coffee through the windows. Gabi and Troy entered the coffee shop called 'Alternative Fuel" making a bell start to ring.

"Welcome to 'Alternate Fuel", the best-"

"-place to hang out and stay cool," finished Troy the greeting line of the smiling guy with the green apron. "This slogan is so bad, your dad should seriously consider hiring a new adman, Zeke," continued Troy giving the waiter a friendly handshake.

"What are you doing here, Troy? Not that I mind, not at all, but this time of the day, you normally spend-" Zeke stopped talking when he noticed the girl standing behind Troy still holding his hand. He stared at the intertwined fingers and looked at Troy again, who immediately let loose of Gabi's right hand.

Troy hemmed. "Zeke, this is my new neighbour Gabriella Montez. Gabriella, this is my good friend Zeke Baylor," he introduced the two teenagers.

"Nice to meet you," smiled Gabriella while looking at the dark skinned boy.

"Likewise," Zeke replied while wiping his hand on his apron to stretch it out to Gabriella. He gave Troy a thumbs-up with his other hand that Gabriella fortunately didn't notice. Troy gave his friend an annoyed look.

Zeke was helping out his parents in their coffee shop every other day and Troy and his friends liked to hang out at "Alternate Fuel", because it's such a family place and the coffee actually tastes like coffee. Besides, if you believe Troy, the brownies here are "killer".

"Ehm Zeke, where is the restroom? I'd like to refresh myself," Gabriella asked a little embarrassed.

"It's right around the corner on the left," Zeke answered and pointed with his finger towards the restroom area. Gabriella mouthed 'thank you' and walked off, not without turning her head towards Troy once more before she moved around the corner. Troy blushed and smiled at her.

"Nice, dude!" Zeke slapped Troy on his left shoulder. Troy just rolled with his eyes. "Damn, she's hot, Bolton. And she's your new neighbour? That's what I call an improvement," Zeke continued remembering Troy's former neighbour Cynthia way too well.

"Tell me about it," Troy sighed, sitting down on one of the barstools.

Zeke couldn't stop his excitement. "The girl next door? Seriously, dude. I get these movie flashbacks here. Do you remember Elisha Cuthbert stripping in front of her window while that guy – what's his face? – keeps tabs on her?" Both boys just sat there now staring into nothing with open mouths.

"Hey guys," said Gabriella after coming back from the restrooms sitting down next to Troy on one of the stools. "What were you talking about?" she asked the boys curiously, checking out the menu of the coffee shop.

Coming back out of their trance, Zeke and Troy looked at each other both shaking their heads. "Nothing," they said in unison and Troy once again blushed until the colour of his face reached tomato red.

Gabriella just giggled. "Alright then," she said, trying to push out the awkward moment. "What can you recommend, Zeke?" Gabriella asked with a beaming smile while looking up and down on the list of several types of coffee.

Gabriella, Zeke and Troy spend the next half an hour chatting about anything. Zeke told Gabriella about the opening of the coffee shop five years ago, Troy talked about his first visit here and how he tried to steal some brownies from the counter various times and Gabriella enjoyed listening to the boys' childhood memories feeling very comfortable in the company of Troy and Zeke. When Gabriella checked on her watch, she cringed. It was already five past ten.

Troy noticed Gabi's sudden need to rush. "Troy, we really need to go. I'm already late and my mom is very strict when it comes to curfews," she panicked. She took her purse, sipped the remained coffee out of the cup and left the shop, of course not without waving goodbye to Zeke, who smiled back at her.

Troy bent over the counter towards Zeke and whispered: "This girl is nothing like Elisha Cuthbert in the movie; she's even better," declared Troy before heading out of the shop towards a waiting Gabriella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"I had an amazing time tonight, Gabriella," said Troy while standing in front of the Montez' house tapping his toes. "To be honest, I haven't felt that happy in quiet a while now," he confessed surprised by himself that he revealed so much about himself to a girl he barely knew.

"Right back at ya, Bolton," she smiled and touched his left arm. They stood silent for a few moments trying to avoid each others eyes. "About earlier…," Gabriella tried to bring up the sore subject again. "…I'm very sorry if I said something that hurt you or made you feel uncomfortable. You know I was only kidding when I made fun of your basketball capabilities, right?"

Troy's sad eyes looked down on the doormat. "It's not about that, Ella. I know you were joking," he lightly smiled to the floor. "Let's just say our conversation reminded me of a not so fun part of my life," he admitted. "Remember when you made the comment about the head cheerleader?" Troy continued finally looking up at Gabriella.

Now that she looked into his eyes she knew what was going on. "Ohhh," was all she could say.

Troy couldn't believe he actually talked about Mac in front of Gabriella. Kind of at least. Not even Chad knew everything about the break-up and they knew each other since kindergarten. "You should go in now, Ella. Your mom might be already waiting," Troy tried to cover the awkward silence.

"I probably should," Gabriella stated and embraced Troy in a comforting hug. They were standing in front of the door for quiet a while, just holding each other and all Troy could think was that it felt so good to be soothed. Before Gabi finally released herself from the hug, she whispered in his ear: "If you ever want to talk about it, you know were to find me." Troy smiled. "Oh, and by the way, I love the new nickname. Very original," she said grinning. She put her house keys into the keyhole and unlocked the door. Before she could fully enter, she heard Troy clearing his throat.

"Tomorrow four pm at 'Alternate Fuel'?" Asked Troy shyly looking at Gabi quizzically.

Gabriella smiled brightly. "Sure. See you tomorrow," she answered smiling and closed the door behind her.

"See you tomorrow, Ella," he replied grinning to the already closed door and walked away to his house.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Gabriella was tiptoeing up the stairs to her own room, when she heard her mother yell: "Gabriella Anna Montez. Where were you? I thought we made it perfectly clear when we said ten pm!" Clara Montez was totally pissed off at her child.

"I'm sorry mom. Troy and I were talking and totally lost track of time," Gabi confessed honestly.

"I saw you guys standing in front of the door for at least 15 minutes, missy. I think you were totally aware of the time," Mrs. Montez continued yelling. "Didn't we set up enough ground rules before we moved here?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Yes we did mom. First, no dating boys. Second, being home at eight every weekday and at ten on weekends. Third, helping you out as much as I can with Cameron. Four-"

"Helping _me_ out with Cameron? Shouldn't that be your responsibility, Gabriella? Wasn't it your mistake? Weren't you the one sobbing into my blouse when you realized you were pregnant one year ago?" yelled Mrs. Montez even louder now.

Gabriella's face went pale and tears started pouring down her face. "You call Cameron a mistake? My son is nothing more than a mistake to you, mother?" Yelled Gabi now infuriated while sobbing loudly. "Well, thank you very much," she said and stomped up the stairs without looking back at her mother.

Carefully Gabriella opened the door with the nameplate 'Cameron' on it and stepped into the blue-painted baby room. The room had a light blue colour and was embraced by a clown-themed bordure Gabriella picked out herself. The floor was covered with a white dotted dark blue carpeting that felt very soft under Gabriella's feet. She walked over to the wooden crib and bent down to look at Cameron. She smiled when she saw him lying there, embedded into his 'Bob The Builder' bed-clothing, giggling. Gabi picked him up and carefully took his small head into her right hand laying it onto her shoulder.

"Hey sweetie. Mommy is here now," she whispered softly and kissed her son on the head. Rocking his body while singing a lullaby with her soft voice, nobody could see the small tears pouring down her beautiful face.

* * *

**I know, I know. Most of you already knew Cameron is Gabi's son. ;) I was throwing out hints from the very beginning. ****I baked a basket of muffins for you guys, so BON APPÉTIT and don't forget to review. :)**


	4. Famous

**Author's Note: **Thank you so much again for the amazing amount of reviews. You guys are the best. And I realized that there were quiet a few of you who didn't realize Cameron was Gabriella's son. I guess it was 50/50. ;) Enjoy the next chapter. I hope you like it.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Famous**

"You had your fingers intertwined, dude!" Emphasized Zeke while speaking on the phone with Troy. He had called his friend the next day to get some details about his unannounced coffee shop visit with Gabriella last night. Zeke was one of Troy's closest friends, if not _the_ closest. Sure, Chad was considered his best friend, they were goofing around a lot and sometimes talked about serious stuff too, but since Zeke was a pretty sensitive guy, Troy found himself talking to him about his problems quite a lot. Troy knew Zeke was an amazing listener.

Troy was nervously walking around in his room. "That was an accident," he tried to explicate. "I was just showing her the way to the shop and I must have grabbed her hand."

"Sure Troy, when I want to show a person something, the first thing I do is interlacing fingers with her. Besides, you kind of admitted already that you think she's hot," said his friend grinning. "Seriously, what's going on between you and the girl next door, Troy?" Zeke asked curiously.

"Don't call her that, Zeke. That sounds so dirty," Troy said chuckling and to answer your question: there's nothing going on between Ella and I. We're just friends- or starting to get friends. Whatever," Troy tried to explain away. "She's very nice, but that's all."

Zeke didn't sound very convinced. "Oh, you two already have nicknames for each other? What's she calling you? Troysie?" Zeke laughed before getting serious again. "There's definitely something going on Troy, even though you don't want to admit it yet. All the advice I can give you is to take it slow. Mac's still buzzing around in your head and I don't think a new relationship is the right thing for you right now, man. Besides, it wouldn't be fair towards Gabriella."

Troy was silent on the other end of the line. Was he seriously developing a crush on his neighbour he only met yesterday? He definitely remembered some awkward moments between the two, but he put that down to the uneasiness of getting to know one another.

Troy walked over to the window that allowed him to look into the living room window of the Montez house, which seemed to be quite empty right now.

"Troy, are you still there?" Asked Zeke after not getting a response from Troy for over a minute.

"Uhhh-huh," answered the blue-eyed boy while still trying to figure out if there's somebody home at his neighbours'.

Zeke assumed Troy was still thinking about what he said earlier and didn't want to bother him any longer. "Anyways, dude. I got to go down now. My shift starts in ten minutes," Zeke explained. The Baylor's were living right above their coffee shop, which made it easy for them to get to work.

Troy was now fully back into the conversation. "Yeah sure. You'll see me in about an hour by the way. I have a da-, I'm meeting Ella there at four," he corrected himself.

Zeke chuckled, but not without being a little worried about the rapidness the relationship of Troy and Gabriella was going.

"Alright. See you in a few," he finished the conversation and hung up on his friend.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Gabriella has had a rough night. She hated fighting with her mother and could never bring herself to sleep after an argument. She was tugging and rolling around in her bed until Cameron woke her up by crying badly at five am in the morning.

Now Gabriella was standing in front of Troy's door, wearing a jeans mini skirt and a pair of black leggings underneath that reached until right below her knees. Her neck holder top was sunny yellow and complimented her olive tan perfectly. With a big smile on her face she knocked on the door.

A chewing Jack Bolton opened surprised to see Gabriella standing there. "I assume you want to see Troy?" Was the first thing that was coming out of his mouth after he swallowed the last piece of cake he was eating. Before Gabriella could even answer, she saw a smiling Troy skipping down the stairs.

"I take that from here," said Troy to his dad who just waved goodbye at Gabriella and sat back in his chair in the living room to watch some random sports on TV.

"Hi Ella," Troy said stopping himself from giving Gabriella a kiss on the cheek since he still had Zeke's speech in the back of his mind. "What are you doing here? Aren't we supposed to meet at the Baylor's?" He asked casually and leaned against the doorframe.

"Hi Troy," replied Gabi smiling widely, happy to see Troy in a good mood. To his surprise she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. Troy blushed noticeable. "I was thinking, why not walk there together," she answered his question grinning. It was amazing how the sheer presence of her neighbour made hi feel so much better instantly.

"Sure," he added with a beaming smile, but Gabriella was already looking behind her back again. There on the lawn was standing the soft green buggy of Cameron. Troy ran down the stairs to look at the little boy. "Aww, you brought Cameron," he said cheerfully and tickled the baby on its belly which caused the three-month old to giggle.

"Yeah, I hope that is okay!? My parents are in Chicago over the weekend to pick some last stuff up and they asked me to take care of Cam, since it would be too much for him with all the flying and stuff," Gabriella explained not even lying. Her parents really spend the weekend in Chicago.

Troy was bent over the buggy playing with the infant. "It's alright, Ella. I want to get to know your little brother here, since he's serious boyfriend material for my little sister in – let's say – 20 years," Troy chuckled. "Gotta create a great Bolton-Montez romance," he added grinning until he realized how ambiguously that must have sounded. Blushing again while rubbing his hand on his neck he added: "You know what I mean."

All Gabriella could think was that this guy standing in front of the baby stroller was too adorable for his own good and he didn't even have a clue about it. Gabi laughed. "Let's just go," she said letting Troy move Cameron's buggy while placing one of her small hands on his shoulder to make him go.

Arriving at 'Alternate Fuel', Gabi took Cameron out of the stroller, placing him into a carrier she had stored under the buggy. Troy opened the door for her and the three were immediately greeted by an overly friendly Zeke: "Welcome to 'Alternate Fuel', the-"

"Yeah yeah, dude, we know the drill," interrupted Troy his friend laughing.

"Oh, it's you," smiled Zeke coming around the counter to greet his friends. He hugged both Gabriella and Troy. "You look great today, Gabriella," Zeke said friendly after releasing her from the embrace.

"Well thank you, Zeke. But may I introduce Cameron Noah Montez to you?" She pointed at the carrier she was still holding in her left hand.

Zeke smiled like he just won in the lottery. "Aww, he is adorable. You didn't tell me yesterday that you had a little brother," stated Zeke 'shaking' hands with Cameron making the cute little boy giggle in his seat.

"He's already taken, though," declared Troy in a mock serious voice. "He totally has the hots for Lexie," he nodded. Gabriella and Zeke exchanged quizzical looks before they burst out into laughter.

"Bolton, you're crazy," Gabi said elbowing him lightly into the rips. He elbowed her back and smiled at her satisfied. The blue and brown eyes met again making Gabi and Troy forget where they were and what they were doing here.

Zeke noticed the obvious flirting looks on both their faces and rubbed his hands. "Anyways," he interrupted the two who instantly looked away from each other finding the shoes they were wearing much more interesting now. "What do you say if I entertain little brown button eyes here, while you two sit down at the table over there," Zeke asked nicely pointing over to a desk at the window.

Gabriella nodded friendly. "Thanks a lot, Zeke. I really appreciate it," she said handing him the carrier with a now sleeping Cameron in it.

"It's my pleasure," he answered. "So two Latté for the Bolton-Montez table?" he asked his friends who were just sitting down at the small round table. The shop was empty except for Troy and Gabi, although it was a beautiful Saturday afternoon. The Baylor's had to admit that the business didn't go that well right now but they were making the best out of it. At least it gave Zeke the opportunity to talk to his friends when they came around or lay an eye on Cameron, like today.

Troy and Gabriella were seated opposite from each other talking casually. Troy told Gabi a little more about the neighbours from the other side of the street and how he and his friends used to throw water balloons at the people passing by while sitting in their tree house. Gabriella could listen to Troy talking forever. He had the most comfortable voice ever. And when Gabriella laughed about Troy's stories, it was music in his ears. Without knowing about it, they were comforting each other like nobody else would have been able to at this moment.

When the doorbell rang, both Troy and Gabriella looked at the entrance and saw a lean blonde enter in her silver high heels. She was wearing skinny pink pants and a glittery white shirt with the word '_Famous' _written with rhinestones on the front of the shirt.

"Hey sweetie," she greeted Zeke with a kiss on the mouth. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him to return her kiss.

"Hey muffin," he greeted back after finishing the kiss. They were still standing close when the blonde noticed the carrier on the counter.

"Since when do we have a baby and shouldn't I know about it?" The girl winked at Zeke.

Zeke looked at Cameron who was just opening his eyes again. "Haha, funny," he said with a fake laugh. "Sharpay, this is Cameron Montez, Gabriella's brother," he explained while tickling the baby. Sharpay bend down to the little boy.

"A-gucci-gucci-gucci-gu," she tried to make baby noises while poking Cameron softly in the cheek. Troy snorted out some of the coffee he was just about to drink, when he heard Sharpay, but to his luck, she didn't notice. "He's adorable," Sharpay stated and smiled at Zeke who had just stopped looking over at Troy who was still holding back his laughter.

Just now Sharpay realized what Zeke said before. "Who's Gabriella?" She now asked curiously.

"She's new at our school. She's the one sitting over there with Troy," Zeke pointed at the pair.

While Zeke told his girlfriend about the new girl, Troy told Gabi all the most important stuff about Sharpay. "Her name is Sharpay Evans and she's Zeke's girlfriend as you might have already noticed. Sharpay's always been one of the most popular girls in school. She's co-captain of the cheerleaders and although she seems a little odd at first, she's really nice. I think Zeke changed her for the better actually," Troy finished his little monolog and two seconds later Sharpay appeared on the table.

Gabriella looked up at the tall blonde standing now in front of her. "Hi, I'm Sharpay Evans," she said stretching her hand out towards the brunette.

"Gabriella Montez," the small girl smiled shaking hands with Sharpay. "It's nice to meet you," she added earning a reassuring smile from Troy. Sharpay looked over at Troy's familiar face.

"Oh hi, Troy," she said friendly. "Haven't seen you at practice in over a week," she noted looking quizzically at her friend.

Troy just shrugged. "Yeah, I didn't feel very well so my father let me skip basketball," he explained.

"Oh, I see," Sharpay nodded knowingly. "By the way, I'm sorry about the break-up, Troy. Mac told me everything," she told him as if it was the weather report.

Troy's happy face instantly changed. Of course Sharpay knew. Mackenzie was her best friend since freshmen year. Besides, they were leading the High School's cheerleading team together.

Troy gulped thinking about what to answer. Hesitating he said: "Yeah, … thanks."

Sharpay only smiled at him and walked off to Zeke who was busy sponging the shop's counter.

On the table, Gabriella's hand found her way to lay over Troy's on the table squeezing it softly. "Wanna go?" She asked him looking deeply into his ocean-blue eyes. Troy hesitated, but nodded barely noticeable towards the understanding brunette.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

After paying for the coffee and wrapping Cameron into his buggy again, Gabi and Troy were on their way home. They didn't talk the first few minutes only enjoying the way back through Old Town while the sun was setting slowly. Gabriella was moving the baby stroller carefully down the street. She knew it was time to go home, because Cameron needed to be fed since he was already getting a little fuzzy. Troy was walking next to Gabriella his hands shoved into the pockets of his jeans looking down on the street.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Gabriella finally broke the awkward silence between the two teenagers. She looked up at him, but saw no emotion in his face.

Troy sighed. "There's not much to talk about actually. My girlfriend broke up with me about a week ago kind of unexpectedly. At least for me."

They both kept walking, almost whispering to one another. "Did she give you a reason?" Gabriella tried to find out more and turned her head towards Troy who was still staring at the pavement.

"She's dating the captain of the football team now," Troy said, running one hand through his hair.

Gabriella didn't know what to say. Troy seemed to love that girl very much, but she didn't know enough about the background of the story.

When Gabi didn't say anything, Troy added: "Do you remember the rude guy from Friday morning?" Gabriella nodded. "Jonathan Jones; captain of the football team," Troy explained.

Gabi gasped and looked at Troy who had finally stopped staring at the floor and was looking at Gabriella now. "Then was the blonde girl beside him your ex-"

Troy stopped her before she could speak the words out loud that hurt him the most. "Yep," was all he answered and both continued their way home without saying another word. Gabriella finally knew why Troy was acting so differently once somebody reminded him of his former girlfriend and Gabriella was glad he told her about it.

They reached the yellow house of the Montez' and Troy was walking Gabi and Cameron up until they reached the stairs. Troy was bending down at the stroller saying goodbye to a pretty effete Cameron by making a funny face to enlighten the baby's face. Gabi loved how Troy interacted with her baby boy, although he had no clue who Cameron really was.

"You have an amazing big sis, you know that, right?" Said Troy towards Cameron turning around to face a blushing Gabriella. He smiled at her and embraced Gabi into a hug putting his face into the crotch of her neck. "Thank you so much for the afternoon, Gabriella Montez," he whispered in her ear. She responded by gently rubbing his back. Both didn't want to stop the hug.

Gabi felt something wet running down her back now which made her realize that Troy was crying on her shoulder. She hugged him even tighter now and placed a kiss on his shoulder.

"You know it hurts so much," Troy sobbed after a while releasing himself from the hug facing Gabriella. Now she could see his red face which was wet from all the crying. His puffy eyes revealed all the pain Troy was feeling right now. Gabriella's hands were still on his shoulders when Troy stepped a little closer to her. Their faces were now only inches apart and Gabriella's brown eyes were staring right into those of Troy. She closed her eyes slowly, when she felt Troy Bolton's lips on hers.

* * *

**First cliffy of the story. Haha. Don't kill me. The next chapters are already written so don't worry, I'll update. **

**Please R&R. It makes me smile. **


	5. Fish and Chips

**Author's Note:** I'm updating tonight, because I need all of you guys to cross your fingers for me Thursday morning. I have my driving exam and it's a pretty big deal in Germany. So if you could think of me for a few seconds tomorrow morning, it would be highly appreciated! Oh, and we hit the 100 reviews with the last chapter. Congrats to **xxyou're the music in mexx **for being my 100 reviewer. You won a date with Zac Efron. If you can't make it or don't want to go, I vote myself to be your substitute there. ;)

Okay, I talk way too much. Thanks for the amazing reviews. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 5:**** Fish and Chips**

"I have an announcement to make." Mackenzie Bennett was standing in front of Ms. Darbus' English class holding a sheet of paper in her hands. Chad was sitting in his usual second row seat rolling with his eyes. 'What could possibly be interesting enough to tell in front of the whole class,' he thought.

Mac was smiling at the people staring at her. "As it happened, Jill went roller-skating with her boyfriend Matt at the weekend and don't ask me how she did it, but she tore a muscle and now she can't cheer for two months or even more," Mac said annoyed with a dramatic undertone. Chad was looking over to Troy mouthing an "Ohhhhhh" towards his best friend to let him know that the absence of one of the cheerleaders didn't interest him at all. Troy chuckled and earned a fierce look from Mac.

"Anyways," she continued. "We really need a cheerleader to fill in for Jill, because the choreography and the final pyramid for the State Cheerleading Championships won't work with one less person," Mac explained despaired. Taylor was looking over to Gabriella, who wasn't really listening, but drawing little flowers on her folder.

"The thing is, we can't use an amateur, so we basically need somebody who cheered before or at least knows how to dance and do gymnastics," Mac added with a fake smile looking around in the classroom.

"Gabi can cheer," Taylor spilled, but regretted what she said seconds later.

Gabriella was looking up from her paper being in total shock. Didn't she tell Taylor to not say anything about that part of her past? Gabi blushed and turned around a little to face Troy. The question 'You're a cheerleader?' was written all over his face.

When Gabi turned back around, she was facing an excited Mac who smiled at her brightly. "You can cheer? Really? How much experience do you have?" Mac asked interested.

"Just a little. I cheered a bit at my old High School," Gabi answered almost whispering.

"Just a little, Gabi? Didn't you tell me you were head cheerleader in Chicago?" Taylor answered without realizing what she was actually doing to Gabriella by saying that.

Troy's eyes widened. 'Gabi was head cheerleader at her old school? She never mentioned that,' he thought. But then he realized he basically didn't know anything about Gabriella's past. When they hung out on Friday and Saturday they mostly talked about Troy. Leaning back in his chair he was remembering what happened Saturday night.

_Gabriella's lips felt so soft on Troy's. He was wrapping his arms around her waist while hers found their way from his shoulders around his neck. He felt Gabriella carefully kissing him back moving her slim body even closer to his. He was feeling sprinkles in his stomach when she titillated the short hair on the back of his neck with her fingers. He was intensifying the kiss by sliding his tongue through her teeth and using one of his hands to rub her back softly. The kiss wasn't rushed or anything. Troy was moving his tongue slowly in Gabriella's mouth and could feel that she wanted this just as much as he did. _

_Suddenly Gabriella pulled back catching for air. She quickly released her arms from around Troy and stepped back. "This shouldn't have happened, Troy!" Gabriella stated out of breath. _

_His heart dropped when he heart her saying those words. "W-why?" he asked stepping closer again. "I'm no expert in that, but I'm pretty sure you enjoyed this just as much as I did," he said grinning softly caressing her tanned cheek. _

_She leaned into his hand with her head closing her eyes for a second. "It's not about what I enjoy or not, Troy. This is just wrong. You obviously have a broken heart; do you really think kissing somebody else will make it any better? Mending a broken heart is a long process and from what I can tell now you're not ready for something new and neither am I by the way," whispered Gabriella looking him straight into his eyes. _

_Troy didn't say a word for a while being totally lost in Gabriella's eyes. "Then tell me why this feels so right," he remarked by kissing her softly on her lips again still holding on her cheek with one hand. Gabriella closed her eyes while pressing her lips on his as well. After a few seconds she backed away touching her lips with her fingers. _

"_I'm sorry, Troy," she said looking down at the doormat. She walked over to the baby stroller and took Cameron out of it, who was instantly making cute baby noises when she put him on her shoulder. She gave Troy a hug and said into his shoulder: "I don't want you to get hurt again."_

"You were what?" Mackenzie almost yelled towards Gabriella kicking Troy out of his daydream. "That is awesome, Gina," she continued now shaking Gabi's hand.

"It's Gabriella," Gabi corrected trying to hide her annoyance.

Troy was looking at the blonde and the brunette having a weird feeling in his stomach. Seeing them interact with each other was kind of uncanny. His ex-girlfriend and the girl he was…well, he didn't actually know what they were. After the incident in front of Gabriella's door on Saturday, they haven't talked. Of course they said 'hey' when Gabriella entered the classroom almost late a few minutes ago, but other than that Troy was totally oblivious about their relationship.

"You should really come to the audition on Friday, Gabriella," Mac encouraged Gabi and handed her a sheet of paper with the date and location of the try-outs.

Gabi looked at the paper and put it in her folder. "I'll think about it," she said politely and smiled at Mac.

After they cleared all the formalities, Ms. Darbus took over the English lesson again talking about love poems. Troy wasn't listening to a word Ms. Darbus was saying. He didn't even hear his classmate Jason recite a poem in the back of the class, all he did was staring at Gabriella's back thinking about one line: "I don't want you to get hurt again." He couldn't get that out of his head. How could Gabriella seriously think she could hurt him, when all she did was making him feel alive again. Feel complete.

"What does Adrian Henri wants to convey when he uses the line 'love is fish and chips on winter nights' in the second stanza of the poem, _Troy?_" For the second time today he was pulled out of his thoughts.

"Eh what?" Troy asked blank-faced.

"I would really like you to listen to my teaching instead of staring holes in the back of Ms. Montez' shirt," Ms. Darbus declared.

Troy hated himself for being the kind of a person that always blushed when something embarrassing happened. He was only glad that Gabriella couldn't see him right now. Troy sat up in his chair and nodded towards Ms. Darbus.

"Okay than, what about you, Ms. Montez? Can you answer my question?" Asked Ms. Darbus friendly smiling at the new girl in class.

Gabriella coughed. "Well, I guess since Adrian Henri is a British poet and fish and chips is like the most popular dish in the UK, he probably wants to say that love is like the best thing he can get," Gabriella tried to explain to the whole class. Everyone was instantly silent and looked at Gabriella.

"Hey, the new girl's a brainiac," someone yelled into the silence of the room. Troy immediately knew who it was. He turned around and saw Jonathan sitting in his chair grinning widely.

"Oh shut up, Jones," Troy said not knowing where this anger was coming from. He turned his face towards the front of the room again looking into Gabriella's big brown eyes. He thought Jonathan would retort something, but Troy could here him arguing with a female which he assumed was no other than Mac.

"That was very impressive Ms. Montez," Ms. Darbus responded smiling. "I'm glad to see you already settled down pretty well here at East High," she added. Gabriella blushed looking down at the poem lying on her desk.

A few minutes later the bell rang and the students were about to leave the room. Taylor turned towards Gabriella to apologize for the cheerleading incident.

"Hey, forget about it," Gabriella replied coolly. "I don't go to that audition anyways, so it doesn't really matter," explained Gabriella. She saw that Troy was on his way out of the room completely ignoring her. She picked up her purple backpack from the floor and swung it around her shoulder. "The next time I tell you a secret, please keep it, okay," Gabi smiled at Taylor and rushed out of the door.

"You're so lucky Gabriella is such a cool girl, McKessie," said Chad nudging Taylor in her ribs. "Any other girl would probably have killed you," he appended.

"Yeah, probably," she grinned at the tall boy, who was smiling back at her.

"I wonder what she looks like in that cheerleading uniform, though," Chad added smirking.

Taylor slapped him on the back of his head. "Totally ruining the moment, Danforth," she stated and turned around on her heels leaving the room.

At the same time, Gabriella was running down the hall looking for Troy. He only left the room a few seconds before her, so he couldn't be far away. After turning to the corridor on the left, she finally saw him standing there talking to a girl from their English class, Bianca Collins. When Gabriella approached, Troy was just laughing at a comment that Bianca had made and Gabriella was keeping a jealous watch over the tall brunette wearing a daringly décolleté dress.

Although she would have liked best to shove Bianca away from Troy right now, Gabriella waited patiently on the side until Troy ended his conversation with the other girl. "See you around, Troy," Bianca said sweetly kissing Troy on the cheek as a goodbye. Gabriella clenched her fists, but tried to stay calm while moving over to Troy.

When he saw her coming over, he started to move into the other direction pretending he didn't see her.

"Hey Troy, can we talk?" Gabriella asked touching him on his shoulder trying to move him around to her. He avoided looking into her face, but nodded.

She lightened up a little, even though Troy still seemed to be very distant. "Thank you for earlier," she said.

Troy looked at the floor. "Jones is an asshole," he almost whispered.

"Are we okay, Troy?" Gabriella asked as Troy lifted his head.

"Yeah, I guess we are," he said scratching his head looking at Gabriella. "I just realized I barely know anything about you," Troy explained.

Gabriella nodded. "It's the cheerleading part, isn't it?" she guessed.

"That's actually kinda hot," he grinned and instantly felt Gabi's elbow in his rips. "Ouch. No seriously, I wish I knew more about you, maybe I'd understand your reasons for ditching me on Saturday," he said getting serious again.

Gabriella gasped. "I didn't ditch you, Troy. I told you why we shouldn't do that. You're heartbroken and-"

"Oh, please don't go there again. Is that the only reason why you don't want to date me?" Troy asked a little angry. "Because if so, I can assure you that right at the moment you came into my life, the little workers in my body started to collect the broken pieces of my heart and are now gluing them together again," he added, shut his locker door loudly and left Gabriella standing there with an open mouth.

Gabriella knew she was only looking for excuses to hide her growing attraction towards Troy. She knew she couldn't date him. Her parents would never speak to her again and even if she did date him, she would have to tell him about Cameron eventually and she promised herself that she'd never do that. For Cameron's sake at least, because he already lost his daddy before he was even born.

"_I'm pregnant__," Gabriella lightly whispered while sitting on her bed entangled in the arms of her boyfriend's._

"_Excuse me?" Nathan widened his eyes in shock. "You're kidding, right?" The tall blonde boy said irritated while standing up from the bed moving up and down in his room. _

_Gabriella started to cry. "I'm afraid not," she replied and wiped her own tears away with her hand. "You know I was feeling sick over the last days and I had to vomit several times uncontrollably. So Thalia encouraged me to go see Dr. Coleman, because she was worried about me." She left the 'which you weren't' out of her explanation._ _He was running some tests and after about half an hour he was sure I'm pregnant. Six weeks along," she finished. _

_Nathan was rubbing his head with his hand. "But how? I mean we always used protection," the 17 year-old boy declared. _

"_Did we really?" Gabriella said quizzically. "Do you remember that one night six weeks ago when we were getting back from Thalia's birthday party and didn't even make it up to your room?" She stated trying to half-smile. "That's when it happened."_

"_But you're on the pill. Shouldn't that be protection enough for one night?" Nathan asked curiously not looking Gabriella into her eyes. _

_She sighed. "I thought so too, but I was talking to my gynaecologist yesterday and she told me that the antibiotics I was taking at that time were disabling the pill."_

"_So now you're pregnant, because you were too stupid to read the instruction leaflet of your antibiotics? Awesome, Gabriella!" Nathan yelled angrily at her before he left the room leaving a totally shocked and hurt Gabriella behind. _

At the end of the school day, Troy was walking down the empty halls after finishing an extra basketball practice. He wanted to be fit for the Basketball State Championships in four weeks, besides he had nothing better to do. When he walked out of the school towards his De Lorean, his grandpa gave him for his 16th birthday, Troy spotted the silhouette of a familiar brunette sitting on a bench near the bus station. He walked over to her, although he knew he probably shouldn't have.

When he approached the petite brunette, he could see her holding a tissue in her hands sobbing noticeable. Without saying a word, Troy sat down next to Gabriella pulling her into a hug. "What happened, sweetie?" he said whispering in her ear becoming anxious.

She looked up to meet his eyes. "Nothing really. My mom just forgot to pick me up from school and I had nobody to ask to give me a ride home. And I couldn't walk either, because I would be totally lost," Gabriella explained sobbing. Troy knew this was only half the truth, but he didn't really want to ask her for the real reason.

Troy smiled at the small girl in his arms. "You could have asked me," he stated wiping a tear away from her cheek.

"But you were kind of angry at me in the morning," she pouted. "I didn't want to bother you and your new friend Bianca," Gabriella said looking away from him.

Troy laughed out loud. "Is there somebody jealous?" he said smiling brightly at her.

"No I'm not!" Gabriella said in her usual tone and Troy knew he now got the 'old' Gabriella back. "It just seemed as if you enjoyed her company a lot," she explained.

"Seriously, Ella. Bianca's a bitch. She just found out today that Mac broke up with me and she thought this was the right opportunity to hit on me. Trust me, 'enjoying the company' was totally one-sided," Troy smiled and he saw that Gabriella was lightening up again, too.

"Come on, Cheerleader-Girl, let's get you home," Troy said pulling Gabriella up on her feet walking to his car with her, his arm still wrapped around her shoulder.

* * *

**Okay, before I start to go insane about that stupid test, I have a little quiz for you guys. I put a small 'biographical' fact about Zac Efron in this chapter. So whoever finds it out first, will get a cameo in my next chapter. I always have a hard time coming up with name, so you can totally help me with that by using yours. ;)**

**Read & Review. It makes me smile and smiling is healthy. :D**


	6. Popcorn And A Movie

**Author's Note: **You guys are pretty damn awesome!! I never got so many reviews before. Thanks for crossing your fingers for my driving test! I passed. And I'm sure you guys have something to do with it. **Hollywood Rose** won a cameo in this chapter by answering the question right. Zac Efron owns a De Loreon his grandfather gave him. Many people thought it was the blushing thing, which isn't wrong, but it wasn't what I was looking for. I hope you enjoy the next chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Popcorn And A Movie**

When Gabriella unlocked the door to her house and stepped into the hall, her mother was standing in front of her with Cameron in her arms. "Where the heck where you?" Clara Montez asked angrily and looked at her daughter.

Gabi couldn't believe what her mother just said. She gasped and replied: "Well, a certain someone didn't pick me up from school and I didn't know the way home," Gabriella explained herself angrily.

Clara Montez was stepping closer to her daughter handing her the giggling blonde Cameron. While stomping off into the kitchen, she said: "I already take care of your son all day, so it should be an easy thing for you to find a way home." Gabriella almost couldn't hear the last words her mother was saying. She gave her son a kiss on the forehead and walked upstairs with her backpack in one hand and Cameron in the other.

When she got to her room, she sat down on her comfortable bed staring at the Orlando Bloom poster on the wall. Gabriella and her parents agreed right after Cameron was born, that she would go to school again after they moved to Albuquerque and Clara would take care of Cameron while Gabi was in school, since she could do her work from home. And now Gabriella got accused for being late.

Before she could even finish her thought, she was hearing a tapping on her door and turned her head around. Her father was standing in the doorframe smiling at his daughter and his grandson. "Hi daddy," Gabi greeted her father and he placed a kiss on his daughters forehead before sitting down next to her.

"How's my favourite grandson doing today?" Noah asked looking down at a drooling Cameron.

"I don't really know, dad. I just got home myself, because mom forgot to pick me up from school," Gabriella emphasized by using air quotes for the word 'forgot'. She put her head on her father's shoulder.

"You should have called, I would have picked you up on my way from work, Gabi," Noah said concerned playing with Cameron's fingers in his hand.

"It's okay, daddy. Troy drove me home," she told him smiling at her son who was giggling at her.

"The Bolton's son? Just don't let your mother know about that, Gabi. You know how she reacts when you get closer to a boy," Noah said. "But I like that you already found a friend here in Albuquerque. He seems like a nice guys."

Gabriella smiled. "Yeah, he is."

"Anyways, sweetheart," Gabi's father stood up from the bed. "Don't get yourself too bothered by your mother. You know she's only worried about you and she only wants your best," Noah tried to defend his wife.

"She hates Cameron." Gabriella expressed whispering, a tear rolling down her face.

Her father was going back to her kneeling in front of Gabi's bed. "Don't even think something like that. Your mother loves her grandson. She can't imagine a life without him anymore. Trust me, she's very proud of you and Cammy. She's only very protective of you two. But I promise I'll talk to her tonight." Noah kissed her daughter on her forehead again.

"Thanks, dad," Gabi said half-smiling at Noah.

"Do you need a ride to school tomorrow, sweetie?" Her father asked before leaving the room again.

"No, it's alright dad. Troy insisted on taking me home every day now since he's living right next to us anyways," Gabriella explained rocking Cameron in her arms, because he just started getting a little fuzzy.

"Oh, I see," Noah Montez winked at his only child and left the room to join his wife in the living room downstairs.

After the incident on Monday afternoon, Troy and Gabriella were meeting in front of their houses every morning to go to school together. And in the afternoon, Troy was always waiting for Gabriella in front of the school or vice versa. This didn't get unnoticed by all the other students and especially Troy's friends noticed that he was spending quite a lot of time with the new girl at school.

When they walked into the building on Friday morning, both Gabi and Troy were in a pretty good mood. They were talking a lot on their car rides to and away from school and got to know each other better every day. Arrived at Gabriella's locker, Troy was hugging her lightly, because he had an extra basketball practice and he said he'd meet her later. Gabi smiled while watching Troy running away to the gym.

While doing her morning routine at the lockers, Gabriella didn't notice the two blondes standing a few meters away looking at her derogatively. "And she's hanging out with Troy a lot, you say?" Asked one of them the other whispering.

"Yeah, he always picks her up from school and even drives her here in the morning. I tell ya, she's totally hitting on your ex, Mac," Bianca now said.

Mac sent an evil look towards the brunette who was heading towards the classroom now. "One week at our school and she's already stealing my man," Mac said with gritted teeth.

Bianca was sending her a weird look. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't you just break up with him two weeks ago?"

"Well duh. Of course I did. But I always want the option to go back, you know?" Mac rolled her eyes and stalked away in her high heels already preparing a plan in the back of her head.

After the lunch break, Troy was looking for Gabriella in the whole school. He knew she always ate with some people from her journalism class outside of school, so he assumed she would still be there. But when he headed out to the wooden benches standing in the sun, the little group had already left. Troy went back in pushing some people aside without noticing. When he passed the toilets, a fresh-brushed Sharpay came out of the door grinning at her friend.

"Hey Troy. What's the hurry?" She asked seeing him looking around the hall. "Are you looking for something…or better someone?" Sharpay asked knowing exactly who Troy was looking for.

"Yeah actually-," he said scratching his head.

"She's in there. Give her a minute," Sharpay interrupted him and left him standing there. "See ya around, Troy-boy."

Troy smiled as his friend walked away. He leaned against the wall, one foot pressed against it waiting for his friend to come out. Troy's hands were sweating and he was rubbing them lightly, like he always did when he was nervous.

When Gabriella finally came out of the restroom a few minutes later, she was shaking her hands and water was spraying into Troy's face. "Hey, how do I deserve that?" He asked mockingly and she laughed.

"Well, first of, stupid paper-towels. They are always out when I need one and second, are you stalking me Mr. Bolton?" Gabriella winked at Troy.

"Actually, I am," he grinned. "I have a favour to ask- or better, Chad has a favour to ask," Troy began to explain.

Gabriella leaned on the wall next to Troy. "Well, now I'm curious," she said crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Well" Troy began to ramble. "Chad was just coming up to me to tell me that he asked Taylor out on a date for tonight. I don't know how he did it or what or whom made him do it, but he did ask her out. And she said yes. But on one condition! She won't go out alone with him. So Chad asked me to go with him and…," he stopped, looking up into Gabriella's unreadable face.

"And now you want me to give you permission to go?" She said sticking her tongue out.

Troy blushed. "No, I actually wanted to ask you to come with me, otherwise I'd feel like chaperoning on the lovebirds, you know?" he looked down at his checkered Vans. "They want to go to the movies and I already see myself sitting there watching a cheesy chick flick while they play tonsil hockey next to me," Troy said kind of scared.

Gabriella giggled. "Under two conditions," she looked up at Troy. He motioned her to keep going by grinning at her. "I want the biggest popcorn bag in the whole theatre and I don't sit next to Chad. I don't want his head of hair to tickle me during the whole movie."

Troy laughed out loud. "I think that can be arranged," he said. "Oh, and one last thing." He took a crumbled piece of paper out of his jeans pocket and opened it. "I found that in my car today," Troy explained, showing the sheet to his friend. Gabriella looked up at him quizzically. "I know you don't want to go, but the cheerleading auditions are today and I think it would be great if you tried out for the spare position," Troy tried to convince Gabi, who was looking at him raddled.

"I already told you I don't cheer anymore, Troy. I left that part of my life behind," Gabriella explained, taking the paper out of Troy's hands. He didn't know what it was that kept her away from this chance, but he was determined to change her mind. Taylor was talking to him earlier and they were both convinced that it would be good for Gabriella to mingle with her classmates. Taylor didn't like the fact that it was cheerleading of all things, that Gabriella was good at, but since she had been the one with the blabber-mouth in the first place, she wanted to make up for it.

"If you don't do it for yourself, do it for me," Troy said smirking, looking her directly in her pretty brown eyes.

She stared back and replied trance-like: "You're serious about that, aren't you?"

He nodded and got a little closer to his counterpart. "Uh-huh," he said and moved his head towards hers.

"You want me to cheer with your ex-girlfriend while you're in the gym as well?" Gasped Gabi speechless.

"Uh-huh," he said again nodding and touched Gabi's cheek with his hand.

She couldn't hold it any longer and almost screamed out: "Yes, I'll try out for the cheerleading squad!" She turned her head around and slowly walked away, still catching for breath. How could he do that to her? As much as she tried, she couldn't resist those killer blue eyes. She had to do something before he kissed her, because she knew she wouldn't have been able to bail out.

"Good girl," Troy smirked at her again although he already missed the touch of her skin on his hand. "I'm dying to see you in that cheerleading uniform," he yelled after her teasingly. She turned around and shot him a fierce look.

He laughed and made his way to his next lesson on the other side of the building. 'Mission accomplished,' he text-messaged Taylor on his way to AP German.

Chad Danforth liked that his best friend Troy was finally acting like the classic Troy again. The 24/7 100 Watt smile reappeared all of a sudden one day when he came to school this week and Chad knew he had to thank the new girl for that. Whatever she did to him kept Troy from thinking about his break-up and he wasn't even cringing anymore, when somebody mentioned Mac or anything related to her. He knew why he liked Gabriella from the very first second.

"Hey man," Troy was tackling Chad from behind and scared him out of his wits.

"Damn Troy, don't scare me like that," Chad said touching the part of his chest where the heart is.

"Ready for your big date tonight, Chaddie?" Troy asked poking his friend in the side.

"First of, since when do you call me _Chaddie_? And second of, you won't tell me Gabriella Montez actually agreed to go out with you?" Chad back answered Troy.

"She did," he said with a beaming smile. "It only costs me like 20 worth of popcorn and a seat next to you," Troy explained.

Chad was giving him a weird look. He was very glad his friend was in such a giggly mood, he just hoped Gabriella wouldn't disappoint Troy's expectations.

"Gotta go now man," Troy explained. "The cheerleading try-outs start in a few minutes and I want to sneak in before Gabriella can see me." Chad's eyes widened, when Troy said the word 'cheerleader'.

"Mind if I come?" He asked grinning at his best friend.

"Not at all," replied Troy smiling and they were both running down the hall trying to reach the theatre before the auditions started.

"Welcome to the cheerleading auditions, ladies. I'm glad you appeared so numerously today." Troy and Chad had to hold back laughter in the back corner of the theatre. In front of Sharpay and Mac were sitting two girls: Gabriella, who totally looked like she would rather be anywhere else but here and Tay Cassatt, who was dressed in black shorts and a white tank top. Tay was a sophomore, but she had been dancing since she was a child.

"Tay Cassatt, we'd like to see you first," Mac called up the brunette and Tay instantly made her way up to the stage to perform what she had prepared. Tay chose Christina Aguilera's 'Dirrty' as a song and after three minutes of intense dancing and several complicated moves, she ended her choreography catching for breath. Troy and Chad were both very impressed. This girl definitely knew how to move.

"That was…very nice," Sharpay said with a sweet voice. "But let's see what Gabriella has to bring in." She gave Gabi an encouraging smile.

Gabriella, still dressed in jeans and a light-blue baby doll top, moved up the stage with a slightly annoyed look. "Well, I haven't really prepared anything, since the decision to come here was much unexpected," Gabi explained. Troy was grinning in the back of the auditorium.

Mac shot Gabi an annoyed look, but before she could say anything, Sharpay cut her off. "That's alright, Gabriella. Just show us a few moves and we'll be okay," she supported the pretty girl in front of her.

"Just so you know, I got a little inflexible over the last months, since I haven't cheered in a while," Gabi explained before she started running, doing a handspring with a tied on somersault. Back to the position she was coming from, she did a triple back handspring landing on her feet without wobbling once.

Chad's and Troy's jaw dropped when they watched Gabriella. "Dude, have you ever seen something like that?" asked Chad his best friend.

"Yeah, on TV," Troy replied still staring at Gabriella.

Sharpay immediately started clapping her hands together when Gabriella finished. "That was…awesome!" she said running up on stage hugging the petite brunette.

"Well, we practiced like every day at my old school. We were State Champions in Illinois and got third in the country in 2006," Gabriella explained as if she was talking about the last math test. "I wanted to end with a split actually, but my jeans are so tight," Gabi continued.

"Duh. I think you showed us more than enough. I had no idea you were so bendy," smiled Sharpay excitedly.

Mac was still sitting in her chair staring at the brunette that totally outdid everything she'd ever seen. She stood up from her place and announced: "Well, Tay, Gabriella. Sharpay and I will discuss our decision now. We'll get back at you on Monday, alright?" Mac said with a fake smile. Sharpay looked at her with an open mouth and gave her an 'are you serious' look. What did they possible have to talk about?

Troy and Chad were thinking exactly the same. "Dude, when did Mac get so evil?" Chad asked his friend. "She was an angel when you were dating her," Chad said. Troy just shrugged. He stood up and ran down the stairs towards the stage. He grinned at Sharpay who already spotted him a while earlier and went over to Gabriella, who was talking to Tay at the moment. When she saw him, she grinned. He opened his arms to motion her to come over to give him a hug.

"Ella, you were fantastic. No, fantastic isn't even the right word to describe it. What you did up there was breathtaking," Troy said hurriedly. She slung her arms around his neck and he twirled her around several times. "I never knew you could do all that," he said when he was putting her down on the floor again.

"To be honest, I didn't even know I could still do it. But it felt so good! Thank you so much for convincing me to audition," she declared and gave Troy a kiss on the cheek. He blushed and looked over to Chad who was slowly walking down the steps towards the stage now himself. The sparkle in Gabriella's eyes and the way she hugged him was so worth all the pain he was going through the last weeks. He was glad to see her happy again.

Chad was smiling at his friends, but also noticed the irritated blonde standing on the side of the stage with her arms crossed, keeping an eye on the happy pair.


	7. Hairspray

**Author's Note:** I know I might sound like a broken record, but you guys are so AMAZING. I love every single review I get and it makes me write so much more and so much faster. So enjoy this chapter and have a nice Sunday!!

* * *

**Chapter 7: Hairspray**

It was seven pm on Friday night and Gabriella was dressing for the evening with Troy, Chad and Taylor. She was going into her walk-in closet looking for something nice to wear. While rummaging through her clothes, she suddenly stopped. 'Why do I even bother what to wear,' she thought, picking out a bordeaux top with a white bow around the waist and dark blue skinny jeans. She sighed and changed her clothes. Gabriella put on some almost invisible make-up, put the locket around her neck, she was always wearing and stepped out of her room. Opposite her room was Cameron's and she entered it carefully, since she didn't know if he was sleeping.

"Hey baby boy," she greeted her son who was lying in his crib babbling. She was lifting him up into the air making airplane noises, while 'flying' around with him. The little boy in her arms was giggling, completely enjoying the fooling around until Gabriella put him back on her shoulder. She loved every moment she spent with her son. Although she was scared like hell, when she realized what kind of responsibility she would carry once the baby was born, she couldn't imagine a life without him anymore now. Although he couldn't reply, she always talked to him about everything. He was the person that kept her sane, when she was fighting with her mother and she tried everything not to get him hurt in any way.

Gabriella heard the doorbell ring, and with Cameron still on her arm, she walked carefully down the steps to open the door. She knew her parents were sitting on the porch, so they probably haven't even heard the bell. Holding Cameron's back with one hand, Gabriella opened the door slowly and revealed a stunning looking Troy Bolton.

He was wearing a blue and white checkered button-down shirt that brought out his eyes and made them sparkle like never before and dark blue slackly jeans. Gabriella gulped. How could she seriously keep a platonic relationship with him, if he made her heart race like that? She didn't know he would pick her up, so it was a nice surprise to see him.

"Hi Ella," Troy said cheery and gave her a kiss on the cheek, since he didn't want to squeeze the baby in her arms.

"Hi Troy," she almost whispered, still standing there staring up at the handsome male in front of her.

"Can I?" He asked pointing towards Cameron. She nodded and handed the little boy over to Troy who held him tightly. Gabriella smiled at the picture of her son and Troy standing in front of her.

"Let me just grab my jacket and my purse and say bye to my parents, okay?" She said towards Troy and slowly left the room. Troy and Cameron were left alone in the hall and the older boy was walking around with the infant, rocking him lightly in his arms.

"Your big sister looks stunning tonight, doesn't she?" Troy asked the button-eyed baby lying in his arms. Cameron drooled a little and Troy chuckled. "Tell me about it, buddy!"

While Troy was taking care of Cameron in the hall, Gabriella was in a heated discussion with her mother in the garden. "You're not going out with the Bolton-boy, Gabriella! I told you, no dating. Do you want Cameron to get hurt? He shouldn't have another father figure every few months," Clara Montez said firmly.

"But mom, we're just friends and I kind of promised him that we'd go out with two of his friends. So we're not going to be alone," Gabi tried to get herself out of the complicated situation.

"Oh, and who's supposed to take care of Cameron? He's your son after all and it would be nice if you could take care of him from time to time," Gabriella's mother angrily replied. This hurt Gabi deeply. She tried to spend as much time with her son as possible and just because she wanted to have fun with friends one evening a week, didn't make her a bad mother.

"I'll take care of Cammy tonight," Noah Montez approached and slung an arm around Gabriella's shoulders.

Gabi knew her mother hated it when she and her father stuck together, but she loved him for it. She knew he was more supportive and easy-going, that's why she always went to him first, when she wanted anything or something was up.

Clara shot her husband an annoyed look. He just grinned and said: "And next time you two should keep your voices down. You could have easily been heard by Troy if I didn't shut the door earlier."

Noah went inside the house again with Gabi still in his arms and accompanied her to the front door.

"You take care of my little girl, Troy," Noah greeted the teenager and took Cameron out of his arms.

"I will," Troy grinned and shoved his one hand into his jeans pocket while using the other one to open the door for Gabriella.

Gabi hugged her dad carefully to not squeeze Cameron and placed a kiss on her son's forehead. "Sleep tight later, sweetie. And daddy-," she looked up to his father, "thanks for everything."

Mr. Montez motioned the two teenagers to finally go. He looked after them when they were heading through the fence door and waved goodbye, when Troy held his car door open for Gabriella to get in.

Arriving at the local theatre, Troy and Gabriella were waiting for Chad and Taylor to arrive, because they said they wanted to meet at eight, since the movie started at 8:15. After a little while, Gabriella spotted a steaming Taylor running towards them. When she arrived in front of the cinema, she sighed. "He totally stood me up!" Taylor said almost yelling. "We were supposed to meet at my house at half past seven and he just didn't show. "Just wait until I get that pompom-hair in my hands!"

Taylor was looking into the laughing faces of Gabriella and Troy. Troy had never seen Taylor like that. They were never super close, but he liked Taylor a lot, and apparently, she was totally into Chad, otherwise she wouldn't care that much about Chad's non-appearance.

"I'm sure he didn't stand you up, Tay. Maybe something intervened. A hair emergency or he couldn't find a shirt with a fitting slogan for tonight," Gabriella explained trying to stay serious.

Troy laughed on the inside. 'This girl is not only smart, beautiful, athletic and a good listener, no, she apparently also has a great sense of humour,' he had to admit. While Troy was still thinking about Gabriella, he spotted Chad on the other side of the road, looking a little confused. "There we go," Troy said pointing towards his best friend.

Chad ran over to his friends when he saw them and stopped, his hands on his knees, breathing for air.

"I'm…so…sorry," he almost spit out.

Taylor gave him a confused look. "Where were you, Chad Sigbert Danforth?" Taylor asked with her arms crossed in from of her chest.

Gabriella and Troy looked at each other bursting out into laughter at the same time. "Seriously dude. Sigbert?" Troy asked mockingly, still laughing.

Chad just made a refusing hand gesture and rolled his eyes. "First, I thought you were going to pick me up, McKessie. I was waiting in front of _my _house all evening. And second, where the hell did you get that name from?" Chad yelled angrily at Taylor.

"Well, first of, since when does the girl pick up the boy and second, I was in the yearbook group last year. It was a day full of laughter when we found out about it," Taylor was grinning teasingly at him.

"Anyway guys, let's get in. The movie's going to start in ten minutes," Troy declared. He grabbed Gabi's hand unknowingly and went to the ticket counter with her.

Chad and Taylor followed slowly, still discussing the failed start of the date.

"Four tickets for 'Hairspray' please," Troy said towards the young girl behind the glass when it was their turn in line.

"What a fitting title for a movie for you, Sigbert," Taylor said teasingly, patting Chad's hair. Chad just rolled his eyes again.

"Troy, I'm not going to sit next to McKessie," he finalized and stomped off into the theatre.

When they reached their aisle, both Troy and Gabriella were sitting down fast next to each other to not let Chad or Taylor slip in between. "Well, it's either the edges for you guys or you come to your minds and sit next to each other," Troy explained teasingly, grinning at the two irritated people in front of him.

Chad and Taylor looked at each other with their popcorn bags in their hands. "Edges," they both declared simultaneously and Taylor sat down next to Gabriella, while Chad jumped into the seat next to Troy.

"You're kidding me, right?" Troy hissed towards his best friend. Chad shoved a hand of popcorn into his mouth and shook his head.

"Nuh-uh," he said. "Now let's watch that chick flick. I loooooove Amanda Bynes," Chad said out loud for Taylor to hear. She pretended not to hear anything when the first tunes of the movie musical were playing on the screen.

Gabriella could see the annoyed look on Troy's face. How did they seriously get into this? Now they were the ones being chaperoned by Taylor and Chad. All four of them were sitting in their seats, not moving an inch, staring at the screen.

After about half of the movie was finished, Troy still felt very uncomfortable and moved from one side to the other in his seat. This was not how he imagined the evening. Definitely not. Troy looked to his left, when he felt a hand on his own. Gabriella was beaming at him, giving him a reassuring smile. He could feel her soft palm lying on the back of his hand. He turned his hand around so that they could intertwine their fingers. Neither one of them was looking at the other, but they were both smiling like crazy people towards the screen.

The closeness of Troy and Gabriella didn't get unnoticed by Chad and Taylor and they were looking at each other nodding. Chad coughed. "I have to pee," he whispered to his friend.

Troy looked at him comically. "And?" he asked. "Do you want me to come with you or what?" Troy whispered looking at him weirdly.

"No, I just wanted to let you know. Oh, and please tell me what happens to that Penny chick. The lollipop in her mouth is so sexy," Chad said while walking into the other direction. Troy shook his head. If this guy gets any weirder, Troy might really get worried.

"I have to get new popcorn!" Taylor almost yelled next to Gabriella, when she saw that Chad had already left the theatre. Gabriella raised her eyebrows.

"O-kay," she stretched the word looking at her own big bin of popcorn that was still half filled. "You can have some of mine, though," Gabi offered nicely.

Taylor contemplated. "Ewww, I don't eat salted popcorn. That's disgusting," she said proud of her own idea. She tiptoed out of the cinema looking back at the oblivious couple in the middle of the aisle.

Gabi leaned over to Troy. "Didn't Taylor buy salted popcorn before?"

He inhaled her scent almost hypnotized by it. "I guess so," Troy said looking into Gabriella's big brown eyes. "But I guess it doesn't matter, since they were only looking for excuses to leave us alone," he explained softly, looking at their intertwined fingers lying on the armrest. Gabriella formed an 'ohh' with her mouth smiling at Troy.

Feeling more comfortable now that they were alone, Gabriella leaned her head on Troy's shoulder. He released his hand from hers and put his arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer. He smelled her hair, breathing in the scent of honey and milk that made his whole body shiver. She could feel Troy playing with a strand of her hair letting it run through his fingers over and over again. Gabriella couldn't really say what that prickling feeling in her stomach was, she only knew that it felt better than anything she ever felt before.

Troy moved his lips towards Gabriella's ear and whispered softly: "I want to kiss you so badly right now." A big smile appeared on her face. Gabriella grabbed Troy's hand that was lying around her shoulder and made herself move closer to him. Troy could feel Gabriella's breath in his face when their heads moved closer and closer together.

"How badly?" Gabriella breathed into his face before Troy couldn't hold it any longer and pressed his lips onto hers. This time, she wasn't surprised at all as she wanted this at least as much as he did. He pressed his tongue against her teeth urging her to open her mouth. He could feel her smile, before she finally let him in to intensify the kiss. 'This feels so good, it can't be wrong,' was all Gabriella was thinking while she kissed Troy back softly, moving her tongue in his mouth carefully. One hand on his chest she could feel the muscles under his shirt and his heart pounding like crazy.

They weren't in hurry or anything. Their kisses were gentle and sweet and both Gabriella and Troy were enjoying each other's company more than ever. When the credits were rolling, both were pulled out of their dreamland. They were looking at the seats next to them only to notice that both Taylor and Chad never came back from the toilet and the popcorn purchase. Troy was lovingly looking at the beautiful brunette sitting next to him.

When they got up from their seats, Troy helped Gabriella into her white jacket standing behind her. He placed a soft kiss on her cheek and she grasped behind her to interlock her fingers with Troy's. In the hall they were finally pulled back into reality when they saw all those people running around making loud noises. At the vendor machines they discovered Taylor and Chad who were waving at the couple. Troy and Gabriella walked over to their friends both beaming like crazy.

"I told you Troy's smile would be bigger," Chad said with a winning voice. Taylor rolled her eyes.

"Duh. Look at Gabriella. Her cheeks are still red and her smile is wider than Julia Roberts'" Taylor explained looking at Gabi. "I totally win!" She clapped her hands together delighted.

"Guys, what's going on here?" Gabriella asked curiously moving a little closer to Troy.

"Oh, we were just betting who of you two would smile brighter when you come out," Chad explained smiling at the two.

Troy and Gabriella were looking at each other locking their eyes, grinning widely. "Okay, let's call it a tie!" Taylor exclaimed and handed Chad his money back.

They walked out of the cinema towards Troy's car, since both Chad and Taylor were walking earlier, because none of them got picked up by the other. Before they got in the car, Chad placed a question towards Troy. "Oh by the way, dude, how did you like the movie?"

Troy opened the front-seat passenger's door to let Gabriella hop in. He smiled at her and said: "Best. Movie. Ever."

* * *

**No drama this time! I needed a fun chapter in between. I hope you liked it. I loooooved writing it. As you might have noticed, this was a little shout out to the summer movie of the year 'Hairspray'. This movie's gonna rock, so go see it in theatres July 20th!! School starts for me again tomorrow, but I still try to update constantly. **


	8. The Boy Next Door

**Author's Note:**Hey guys! I'm in the middle of exams, but I'm glad I wrote some chapters in advance. :) Thank you so much for the amazing reviews. I'm glad you agreed with me that the story really needed a little fun in between the drama. I hope you enjoy the next chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Boy Next Door**

When Gabriella's cell phone started to ring that early Saturday morning, she already knew who it was. Carrying Cameron in one arm, she was looking at the caller ID just to make sure it was really him. She picked up the phone with a beaming smile breathing a "good morning" into the earpiece.

_Troy had driven Gabriella home at around 10:30__ just to spend half an hour more in the car cuddling and kissing. When they finally let go at around 11 and Gabriella unlocked the door to her parents' house, she saw her father standing in front of her in his striped pyjamas. He smiled at her although he looked a little worried. _

"_Gabi, you're just lucky your mom is already asleep. She would have freaked out by what I just saw from the kitchen window," her father winked at her. _

_Gabriella blushed. "Damn it," she said more to herself then to her father. _

"_Please be careful, honey. I want neither you nor Troy to get hurt in this, okay? Not to mention Cammy," her father faithfully said. "Oh, and don't say anything to your mom. She doesn't have to know just now."_

_Gabriella pulled her father into a hug. She didn't know how she deserved such a great dad. A few little tears rolled down her cheeks. "I didn't want to fall for him, I really strived against it, dad," Gabriella whispered honestly into her father's shoulder. He knew she meant it, but he was more concerned about the fact how Troy would react when he finds out Gabi's already a mom. He didn't want to ask her how she was planning to tell him, since it was already pretty late, but he knew he had to do it sooner or later. _

"_You can't fight those kinds of feelings, Gabi." Her father pulled her a little closer, before he released her from the embrace. "Go get some sleep now, honey," Noah Montez told his daughter and gave her a kiss on the forehead. _

_Gabi smiled at her dad and walked up the stairs to her room. _

"_Oh and Gabi?" her father asked and the brunette turned around on the steps, "don't forget that we won't be here this weekend so you have to take care of Cameron on your own, alright?"_

_Gabi nodded. She loved her parents for taking care of her son while she was at school or even out with friends, but she always looked forward to the moments, when she could be a real mommy for Cameron. She liked when it was just him and her and she didn't feel the pressure of her parents on her to be a good mom. _

"Morning gorgeous," she heard him say with his sexy voice, still sounding a little sleepy. Gabriella couldn't stop grinning and Cameron seeing his mommy that happy, made him giggle and grab her face.

"Don't do that," Gabi said giggling herself, putting Cameron's hand out of her face. She almost wanted to say 'mommy wants to talk on the phone', but she remembered in the last moment that this would be the most inappropriate thing right now.

"What? I'm not allowed to call you gorgeous?" Troy said through the phone mock offended.

Gabi still giggled. "I wasn't talking to you. Cameron was poking my cheek," she explained.

She heard Troy chuckle. "Ah, I see. Well, you look hot in your pink pyjamas, though," Troy stated. Gabriella's eyes grew wide, while she was looking around in the room hastily.

"Where are you, Troy Bolton?" she asked, now looking on the corridor.

Troy laughed affectionate. "Get back into the room, Ella and look out of the window," he said grinning. She carefully walked over to the big window and saw Troy standing on his bedroom window with a telephone glued to his ear.

She smiled at him widely. "I never knew this was your room," she said shyly, sharing a long distant smile with Troy. "Look Cam, there's Troy over there!" She waved a little with Cameron's small arm and Troy waved back at the baby-boy.

Troy broke the gaze and looked down at his carpet. "So, how did you sleep?" He asked shyly lifting his head a little just to see Gabi putting Cameron on the bed and go back to the window.

"Well, I couldn't really sleep, because, you know, there's this boy…," she replied, sticking out her tongue a little.

"Oh, a boy. I see," Troy half-smiled getting into Gabriella's little game. "What's he like?" He asked.

"Oh, where do I start?" she reflected. "He's pretty funny, athletic, bad in English, drives an amazing car and he looks…decent."

Fake offended, Troy replied: "he looks only decent? Well, if I were him, I'd be pretty offended by this statement," he grinned over to his neighbour's house.

"Well, and if I were you, I'd try to be less confident here, mister," Gabriella giggled. "But I have to admit-" she was looking down on her slippers now, "that this guy is so handsome and wonderful that it makes my heart race faster than ever before." She blushed and didn't look over at Troy, who was still standing at his bedroom window.

Troy almost whispered in the telephone after a few seconds. "Well, and I know a beautiful girl that does exactly the same to me." Now Troy was the one blushing sheepishly. They were again locking eyes, not saying a word to the person on the other end of the line.

After a few minutes of silence, Troy began to speak again. "There's this party at the 'Hawaiian Beach Bar" and my friend Ryan is DJ there tonight."

Gabriella's face fell down. "Troy, I can't," she said.

"Zeke, Chad and Sharpay will be there too. It will be totally casual," Troy was trying to convince her.

"No, I can't. As in, I have to baby-sit Cameron tonight. My parents are out of town for the weekend," she said disappointed, but not showing it.

"Get a babysitter then," Troy suggested. "I could ask mom and dad," he said. Gabriella really loved that he wanted her so desperately to come with him tonight, but she knew she couldn't go. Besides, she was kind of glad that she didn't have to show off their relationship, or whatever they had, in public.

"I'm sorry, Troy. Maybe next time," she stated. She could see through the window that his face was falling and he looked very disappointed.

"Okay than, see you at school," Troy said quietly and wanted to hang up the phone when Gabriella interrupted him.

"But that doesn't mean we can't hang out this afternoon, though," Gabriella half-smiled through the window. Troy's face instantly lit up.

"Three pm at Zeke's?" He asked and Gabriella could literally see his beaming smile through the phone. "I have to pick up Lexie from her playgroup, so we could easily meet there," he explained now casually. "It's my chance to finally properly introduce Lexie to the little heartbreaker over there."

Gabriella grinned at Cameron, who was still lying on the bed behind her. "It's a date," she said and slowly hung up the phone gazing one last time over to a now happy dancing Troy in his room. She grinned. He must have totally forgotten she could still see him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Troy was strolling down the street with his little sister on one hand. "Where going?" the little 1 ½ year old asked her big brother. Lexie had the same intensive ocean blue eyes as her brother and she was wearing her brown hair in braided pigtails.

"We're going to visit uncle Zeke, Lex. You remember the place where those big stools are?" Troy explained while looking down at the toddler.

"Oh yay," Lexie said. "Auntie Sharpie, too?" she asked, looking up at Troy with her beautiful eyes.

"Well, I don't know. Maybe." He shrugged smiling and picked her up from the pavement to let her sit on his shoulders. Troy was determined to get to the coffee shop as soon as possible and with Lexie walking beside him, it would have lasted forever.

A few streets farther, Gabriella was just entering the shop carrying Cameron in his carrier as usual. "Hey Zeke," she cheerfully said, making the bell ring after opening the door.

"Awww, if that isn't my favourite two new people in town," Zeke said cheesy, pouring some iced coffee into a glass. Gabriella grinned at the dark skinned boy while putting the carrier onto one of the stools.

"Oh, I feel so special now," she laughed and lifted Cameron up in her arms. She smiled at the little boy lovingly and put his pacifier back into his mouth. Gabriella was carefully caressing his cheek forgetting the world around her. Zeke was walking up to the two now placing a hand on Gabi's shoulder.

"You know you should tell him, right?" Zeke said softly, looking down at Cameron who's eyes were slowly closing by the lightly rocking of his mom's.

Gabriella looked at Zeke irritated. "Tell whom what?"

"Troy. That Cameron's your son," Zeke said casually going back around the counter to finish the iced coffee. Gabriella couldn't believe what Zeke had just said. How did he know Cameron was hers? Before she could even finish her thought, the doorbell rang again and a beaming Troy was standing in the doorframe, little Lexie now on his left arm.

He was placing his little sister on the ground, looking up at Gabriella, who was still in shock, but changed her face, when she saw into the bright blue eyes of Troy's. Without looking away from him, she handed Cameron to Zeke, who was still standing next to her, observing the situation interestedly. Both Troy and Gabriella were now moving closer to each other. When they were only inches apart, Gabriella slung her arms around Troy's neck, pulling him closer.

"Hi" she said, breathing into his face not even thinking about looking away from his eyes.

Troy wrapped his arms around Gabriella's waist. "Hi," was all he could slur, before he locked his soft lips with hers. She kissed him back tenderly going through his shaggy brown hair with her hands. The kiss now contained more longing and Troy was pressing his stomach against Gabriella's. Before Troy could think about opening his mouth a little wider to intensify the kiss, Zeke was interrupting.

"Wow, wow, wow" he exclaimed, raising his free arm into the air. Troy and Gabriella immediately broke apart, still standing very close, engulfed in each other. "First, watch the PDA, guys. There are infants in the room and second – wow - when did that happen?" he asked pointing back and forth between the two.

Troy slung his arm around Gabriella's shoulder. "We kind of went on a double date with Chad and Taylor last night," he said grinning, placing a kiss on Gabi's head. She smiled at Zeke, but also gave him a pleading look not to say anything about Cameron in front of Troy.

Zeke grinned at the both of them not showing any emotion about what happened before Troy entered the shop. "So you two are dating now?" He asked, rocking Cameron from one side to the other in his arms. Gabi and Troy were looking at each other searching for the answer in the other one's eyes. Zeke slapped his head. "Mental note to myself: never ask two people about a relationship when they haven't had the time to talk about it yet," he said to himself half-smiling.

Gabriella was looking down and saw Lexie clinging on her brother's leg. "Don't worry, Zeke," Gabi said, looking up at Troy. "I guess we are…dating." She never thought those words would leave her mouth anytime soon, when she and her parents moved to Albuquerque, but she had to admit, she liked the sound of it.

Troy was grinning at his girlfriend. "I guess we are," he said placing a soft kiss on Gabi's lips.

"Tro-hoy," Lexie said a little annoyed, pulling on Troy's faded jeans. Troy bent down to his little sister picking her up into his arms.

"What's wrong, Lex?" He asked the toddler, playing with one of the red-ribboned pigtails.

"Lexie wants a kissy, too," the little girl pouted, forming her mouth into a kiss. The teenagers started to laugh.

Troy looked at his little sister and smiled. "Oh, that can be arranged," he said and placed a peck on her mouth. "Better?" He asked brushing his hand through her hair. The little girl nodded and suddenly kissed her brother on the cheek.

"Thank you," she said, dissolving herself out of his arms.

Gabriella couldn't believe how cute Troy and Lexie were together. 'He's so good with children,' she thought, while walking over to Zeke to take Cameron out of his arms. "Can we talk later?" She whispered towards him, so that Troy couldn't hear.

Zeke only nodded and gave her an assuring look. A little louder now he said: "What if uncle Zeke takes care of the second Bolton-Montez couple, while the first one sits down at their usual table staring at each other as always?" Zeke grinned at Troy and Gabriella.

"Hey, we're not always staring," Gabriella stated crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"We kind of are, Ella," Troy replied grinning. He took her hand and intertwined fingers with her. "Come on, let's get over to our _usual_ table," Troy said teasingly into Zeke's direction who was just helping Lexie to put Cameron's hat on his head again.

When they sat down, Gabriella got serious again. "My dad saw us last night," she told Troy, who was taking a look at the menu.

"What?" he was instantly looking up worried. Gabriella began to laugh.

"Don't worry, he's totally okay with it. I think he kind of saw it coming," she smiled at her boyfriend grabbing his hand over the table. Troy sighed in relief.

"Oh well, I'm very glad than," he squeezed her hand lightly, looking up into her chocolate brown eyes. "What did your mom say?"

Gabi looked down at the wooden table. "She kind of doesn't know. And I'd like to keep it that way for now. Boys are a sore subject for her. She's super protective of me since some things happened in Chicago and she doesn't actually want me to date," Gabriella explained softly speaking.

Troy's eyes widened. "You mom doesn't allow you to date? What kind of weirdo ex-boyfriends did you have in Chicago?" Troy chuckled, but saw that Gabriella didn't find that funny at all. She was still staring at the table.

"Oh, Ella, I'm so sorry! Did I say something wrong?" Troy walked around the table to cower in front of her. Gabriella looked up smiling at Troy. She really loved how caring he already was, but she couldn't tell him about Nathan just now.

Gabi cupped his face in her hands. "Let's not talk about the past now, okay? Let's focus on the future," Gabi whispered and kissed Troy on his warm lips. He kissed her back, but not without telling himself, that he definitely needed to find out more about his girlfriend's past, since it seemed as if it's really upsetting her sometimes.

_Gabriella unlocked the door to their big apartment in Chicago, carrying her backpack on her shoulders. Noah Montez was running up to her. "Gabi, honey. I told you not to carry heavy things anymore. You could hurt the baby__," Gabi's father said concerned. _

_Gabriella was eight months pregnant, but still insisted on going to school, since she felt alright. _

"_Gabriella Anna Montez, I told you to let Thalia carry your bags," Gabi's mom came walking around the corner from the kitchen. _

"_And I told Thalia to let me do it myself. There are only two books in there anyways," Gabi rolled her eyes, sitting down on the couch slowly and carefully. _

_Her parents got silent. "Gabi, we're moving," Clara Montez confessed to her daughter. _

_Gabi couldn't believe what she just said. "What?" she asked, looking at her parents in shock. _

"_Your father and I decided it would be best for our family. And especially your child, Gabi. Don't you see the looks on other people's faces when you pass by? Aren't all those whispers bothering you at all?" Clara explained dramatically. _

"_I don't care about those people, mother," Gabriella almost yelled. "I have my friends here. Don't take me away from the only people that keep me sane…" Gabi started to cry. _

_Noah Montez positioned an arm around his daughter's shoulders and said in a calm voice, "We bought a beautiful house in Albuquerque, New Mexico, Gabi. We'll move in as soon as your baby is born and things have settled in." Gabriella leaned on his shoulder, both hands on her big belly, crying. _

_Clara Montez sat down on the other side of her daughter. Placing one hand on Gabriella's bump, she whispered: "After Nathan left Chicago, we knew it would be the best to start over somewhere, where nobody knows us and we can start a new life apart from Chicago."_

_Gabi knew her parents were right, but she didn't want to leave her friends behind. Especially not Thalia, her best friend, since she was the only one who supported her from the very beginning. After Gabi quit cheerleading when she found out about her pregnancy, she lost contact to most of her other friends, since almost all of them were cheerleaders themselves or part of the basketball team. _

_Gabi knew it would be hard to move away, but she was ready for a new start. _

At seven pm this Saturday, Gabriella was sitting on a kitchen stool, waiting for her Mac and Cheese to get finished. She was page turning through a parenting magazine her mother subscribed her for, when the doorbell rang. Gabi was only dressed in comfortable white terrycloth shorts and a light blue tank top and she wasn't expecting anyone. Looking through the spyhole, she saw a dressed up Zeke standing in front of the door with a plate in his one hand.

Gabriella opened the door and grinned at the handsome male standing in front of her. "Surprise," he said excitedly, giving her a big grin. Gabi let him enter, already having an inkling why he was visiting. "I baked you some brownies. Those are Troy's favourites, so I thought you might like them, too," he winked.

Gabi took the plate and moved into the kitchen with it. "Thanks a lot, Zeke. I can use some sugar tonight," she called from the kitchen, but Zeke was already standing in the same room.

"You're welcome." Zeke moved over to a barstool and sat down to look at Gabriella, who was now filling a plate with her Mac and Cheese. Zeke sighed, looking around in the room. "So, where's your son?" Zeke said casually and Gabi almost dropped her fork.

"How did you find out?" Gabi gasped, although she already knew for a few hours that Zeke knew about Cameron's identity.

He smiled. "Well, let's just say the way you look at him is not really the way a sister looks at her brother. Your eyes are sparkling and you seem to be very proud of the little baby-boy. I didn't know for sure, though, but when I saw your face when I asked you earlier in the coffee shop, I knew I was right."

Gabi walked over to Zeke standing right in front of him. "You can't tell anyone, Zeke" she almost whispered a little scared. "We started a new life in Albuquerque and I don't want Cameron to grow up known as the son of a way too young girl that made a mistake.

Zeke embraced Gabi tightly. "Your son's never going to be considered a mistake, Gabi, because from what I can tell now, he has an amazing mommy," Zeke whispered into Gabi's ear. He could see the tears roll down her cheeks.

"Thanks, Zeke," Gabi sobbed.

He looked at her worriedly. "You need to tell Troy, though. Especially now since you guys became so close."

Gabi knew she had to tell Troy, she just didn't know how to do it yet. "You know he already loves the little boy," Zeke said, smiling at her and Gabi knew he was telling the truth.


	9. Unconditional Love

**Author's Note: ** Is it Sunday yet? ;) No it really isn't, but your wonderful reviews made me cry of laughter and overwhelming-ness (I know that's not a word! ;)). So I decided to update early. A little shout-out to my wonderful friend Tay (Hollywood Rose) who asked me in chapter 7, if the locket Gabriella was wearing has a special meaning. Well here you go my dear. And I gave my Beta Thalia a bigger role in the story, because I love her and because I need her for the plot. :P So enjoy reading. Meet me at the end of the chapter… ;)

**Chapter 9: Unconditional Love**

Mac was standing at her open locker looking at the couple that just entered East High. Their fingers were intertwined and they were smiling widely. The petite brunette was wearing a bright-red summer dress that ended a little below her knees and the boy wore one of his usual pair of jeans she knew too well and a light royal blue button-down shirt that complimented his eyes perfectly. They were now strolling down the hall, the boy exchanging handshakes with some of the guys standing around.

Everybody was looking at the couple and you could hear people whisper into their friends' ears. "Oh my gosh, Troy Bolton has a new girlfriend!" a girl next to Mac called out. It was only Monday morning, but Mac already felt like a whole week of crappy days lay behind her. On Friday she was planning how to keep the new girl away from Troy, but that was, before she found out they were a couple. The whole situation changed, but Mac was still determined to take Gabi away from Troy.

Mac started walking towards the couple smiling brightly. "Hey Troy, hey Gabriella" she greeted the couple cheery and ran past them.

"That was weird" Troy said looking at Gabi with an irritated face.

"Tell me about it. I thought she hated me" Gabriella mentioned.

He gave Gabi a soft peck on the cheek. "Nobody hates you, Ella. You're way too lovable" Troy playfully said and gave her a wink.

"Well thank you, Mr. Bolton" Gabi replied by embracing his neck with one arm and kissing him lovingly. He kissed her back not caring about all the students standing around them looking curiously at the couple. Gabi and Troy were standing in the middle of the hall kissing tenderly and Troy swept Gabi off her feet twirling her around slowly.

They heard someone clearing his throat and that's when they stopped moving and kissing. "What a public display of affection, guys" a blonde guy wearing a pink hat on his head was smiling at the busted couple. Gabriella was licking her swollen lips and put one arm around Troy's waist. "I'm glad to see you look less miserable than on Saturday night, Troy" the boy continued, punching Troy in his shoulder lightly.

Gabi still didn't know who the guy was and she gazed up to Troy to find out the answer.

"Oh" Troy now realized that Gabriella hasn't met Ryan yet. "Ella, this is my good friend Ryan. He's our MC, so if you ever have a music related question, just ask him" Troy said amused. "And Ryan, this is my girlfriend Gabriella." Troy still couldn't believe how great that sounded in his ears.

Ryan reached out his arm to shake hands with Gabriella. "Oh, I see. You're the famous Gabriella that made Troy sit miserable on one of the barstools all night on Saturday" Ryan blinked at Troy.

Gabi looked at her boyfriend irritated. "You told me you had fun Saturday" she pouted at him and clobbered him on the stomach.

"I did. I was just…enjoying the music from were I sat" Troy tried to talk himself out of it.

Gabi smiled at him lovingly. "So you missed me?" she looked up into his eyes.

"I always miss you, when you're not around" he said honestly and his eyes sparkled when he grinned at her.

Ryan looked away in disgust. "Anyway guys, here's your sweater, Troy. You left it on the bar, when you went home at 10 pm." Ryan gave him the dark green hoodie back. "Oh and Gabriella, I shall deliver from my sister that you made it. You're filling in for that injured girl."

Gabi didn't understand a word. "Your sister?"

Ryan nodded. "Sharpay. She wants you to come to the gym tomorrow at 3 for your first practice" he explained. "I got to run now, my girlfriend's waiting" he said already fast walking down the hall. "See you around guys" Ryan waved.

Gabriella was standing in front of Troy, arms akimbo, looking at him serious. "You went home at 10 pm?" she asked now grinning.

Troy looked at her obviously embarrassed. "Hey. Yay for you in short skirts and tops!" Troy tried to kid around and opened his arms to embrace Gabi. She looked offended and nudged Troy in his side.

"Way to change the subject, huh? We'll talk about that later, Mr. Bolton" Gabi grinned walking down the hall letting Troy stand on his own in the hallway.

"What's it with that 'Mr. Bolton'?" It feels like you're talking about my dad. Just call me 'handsome' or something" Troy called after Gabi, grinning from ear to ear.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

On Tuesday afternoon, Gabriella was standing in the girls' locker room looking up and down on herself. She was wearing the East High cheerleading clothes: a short plaid skirt and a sleeveless top. Of course, in Wildcat tradition, they were held in red and white, colours that suit Gabriella very well.

Gabi sighed. Normally they didn't have to wear their cheerleading clothes for practice, but Mac wanted to see her in the new outfit, that's why she announced an 'outfit practice'. Not sure about what she looked like, Gabi went into the noisy gym, where the other 14 cheerleaders were already warming up by stretching their legs and arms and running around in the gym.

Gabriella spotted a familiar face and ran over to Sharpay, who just finished running laps. "Hi Sharpay" she said friendly.

"Oh Gabi, you made it. You look wonderful in our clothes. Did you already warm up?" Sharpay asked, giving Gabi a hug as a welcome.

"No, I haven't yet. I just got here" Gabi confessed looking around in the gym.

"The boys are outside practising shooting hoops with the coach" Sharpay smiled. "They normally get here at the end of practise to run suicides" she explained casually.

Gabriella didn't ask anything, but apparently she didn't have to. Sharpay answered what she was thinking right away.

"Are all of you guys dating basketball players?" asked Gabi, knowing that Zeke was on Troy's team as well.

"Not anymore" Gabi heard a voice behind her saying. She turned around and saw Mac standing in front of her with an unreadable look on her face. She was wearing the shortest skirt of all the girls and her top was showing off her flat stomach. Gabi felt a sting in her belly, when she looked at the girl. Mac had an amazing body and apparently also knew how to show it.

"Gabriella, I must inform you that jewelry is not allowed during practise" Mac said with a fake smile towards Gabriella.

Gabi instantly touched the silver locket around her neck. She took off all her jewelry in the locker room before, but she never removed the locket, unless she was taking a shower.

"Uhm, I can't. It's a family heirloom. I never take it off" Gabriella said agitated.

Mac grew suspicious. "It's either taking it off or you can go now" she said angrily. "What if somebody else gets caught into it while dancing?" Mac tried to make a point here.

Gabi sighed, rolling with her eyes. She went over to the benches without looking back at Mac once and carefully placed the locket on the little towel she brought with her. Making her way back to the girls, she looked around once more to check if it was still there.

"I'm sorry, but those are the rules" Sharpay tried to apologize by whispering in her ear when Gabi returned to the group.

The brunette smiled at her. "It's okay, Sharpay. It's just that this locket means a lot to me and I rather not leave it alone, you know?" she explained softly.

One hour later the girls were in the middle of their routine and Gabi was doing pretty good learning all the steps and acrobatics. Her stamina wasn't the best after over a year of no cheering, but she could easily hold up with the other girls. Cheerleading here in Albuquerque was definitely different than cheerleading in Chicago.

Mac was sick of Gabi, because she was learning so quickly and Mac always tried to correct some non-existing mistakes.

"Gabriella, please stretch your knees. Besides, you're supposed to be standing _behind _Rachael, not next to her!" she called out so that the whole gym could here it.

"Wow, your ex is in a pretty bitchy mood. I wonder why that is…" Chad stated smirking. The boys were just coming back into the gym from their practice outside to finish off with some running.

Troy rubbed his neck. "I hoped she would deal with it better. I mean she was the one breaking up with me" Troy looked over at the girls a little concerned. He felt sorry for Gabi and he didn't know if she could handle all the pressure Mac laid on her.

"Well Mackenzie, and I'd like it if you'd have a little feeling for rhythm, it would make things a lot easier for us people standing behind you" Gabriella hissed. She was almost exploding, because all Mac did was revising her with no apparent reason. Even the other girls on the team already noticed Mac's bad mood.

"Oh wow, way to go Gabriella Montez" Chad laughed at Troy and his team mates.

Mac looked at Gabriella with a deadly glare, but didn't respond anything. With a sweet voice she said: "Okay, let's take a five minute break!"

Sharpay spotted Zeke in the gym and ran over to him. She jumped on him and put her legs around his waist kissing him on the lips. Chad looked a little disgusted at the busy couple.

Troy laughed at his best friend. "Oh come on, you're just jealous, because Taylor doesn't do the same to you."

"Taylor doesn't even talk to me anymore. I think she wasn't that impressed by our date on Friday" Chad said coolly, hiding his real emotions.

"She will eventually, because I know she really likes you." Chad heard a soft voice from behind him. Gabriella was standing there smiling at him widely. "Just ask her out again. Make it casual. Go eat some ice cream with her. I'm sure she can't resist your charm" she nudged him in the side and gave him an encouraging look.

Gabriella went over to Troy and placed one arm around his waist. "Listen to my girlfriend. She's always right" Troy said grinning at her. "Seriously dude, you should do it."

"I'll think about it" Chad said half-smiling, walking over to his bottle of water.

"You know I missed you, right?" Gabriella looped her arms around Troy's neck and grinned at him.

He responded by kissing her softly on her small lips. "You were awesome, Ella. I sneaked in before to take a look at you" Troy confessed, looking into her eyes.

From the other side of the gym, Mac looked disgustedly at the couple that was just about to kiss a second time. She took her bottle of Evian off the bench, when she spotted a light pink towel lying next to it with a familiar locket placed on it.

"Let's see what we have here" Mac whispered to herself with an evil grin. She opened the locket carefully and gulped. "Oh my God" was all she could say, when she slowly sat down on the bench.

_Gabriella was lying in her hospital bed reading a gossip magazine. Her 5-day old son Cameron was laying in his little crib next to her bed, sleeping. It had been an uncomplicated birth and Cameron was perfectly healthy, although he was 2 weeks early. _

"_How's my favourite baby-boy doing today?" an overly excited Thalia came into the hospital room with a bouquet of sunflowers in her hands. _

_Gabi heard a little noise coming from the crib. "Well, he was sleeping until you came stomping into the room" Gabriella said laughing. She sat up in her bed and took the flowers from her best friend. _

"_Oh, I'm sorry" Thalia apologized noticeable embarrassed. _

"_Awww, those flowers are beautiful" Gabi stated and hugged her friend. "Could you put them in the vase over there, please" she pointed to the windowsill on the other side of the room. _

_Thalia placed the vase with the flowers on Gabi's nightstand and sat next to her on a chair. _

"_How are you today?" she asked her friend touching Gabi's hand with hers. _

"_Oh, I'm totally fine. The doctor just told me that Cam and I are allowed to go home tomorrow" Gabi said cheery and looked at her friend. _

_Thalia embraced her into a big hug. "Awww, that's wonderful" she said, but Gabi knew what Thalia was actually thinking right now. _

"_Thal, we're not moving to the moon. You can visit us whenever you want to and I'll certainly come back here as well" Gabi tried to bring her friend back to smile. _

"_I know…but I'm going to miss you so terribly" the black-haired girl said with tears in her eyes. _

"_I'm going to miss you too, Thal. We're not moving before March, though. So there's still some time for the both of us" Gabriella said. "Besides, I have a question I'm dying to ask you for a few days now already."_

_Thalia squealed faintly. "What is it, what is it?" she asked excitedly and her eyes were sparkling. _

"_Well, Cameron and I would love you to be his godmother" Gabi said smiling, waiting for a reaction on her friends face. _

_Thalia squealed even louder now. "Seriously? Oh my gosh, yes, this is so awesome" she hugged her friend tightly. _

"_Did you hear that Cam, auntie Thalia said yes" Gabi said, looking over to Cameron who just started to cry, because of all the noises. Thalia picked him up and brought him over to Gabriella's bed. She positioned him in Gabi's arms and sat down on the very edge of the bed. _

"_Have you heard from Nathan?" Gabi asked out of the blue with a sad face. _

_Thalia shook her head and immediately looked sad. "No, I haven't. Neither has Tom. Which is really odd, since they are best friends since kindergarten" Thalia admitted, talking about her boyfriend. _

_She saw Gabi's face falling. Ever since Nathan left about six months ago to god-knows-where, she wasn't the same anymore and Thalia didn't know if this would change soon, since she now had Cameron who'd always remind her of her ex-boyfriend. And it didn't really help that Cameron totally resembled his father. _

_Thalia squeezed her friend's hand. "I think I have something for you that'll enlighten your mood" Thalia said smiling and handed a little jewelry case to Gabriella. She smiled at her best friend excitedly and opened the box. _

"_Oh my gosh, this is so beautiful" Gabriella almost screamed out, but remembered she was still holding Cameron in her arms. _

_Gabriella was holding a locket in her hand that had a little heart engraved on the front. "The best part's on the inside, though" Thalia motioned Gabi to open it. _

_Gabi gulped. "Oh my…" she couldn't even finish her sentence, because tears were running down her cheeks. She engulfed her best friend in another hug and whispered in her ear: "Thank you so much."_

Mac couldn't believe what she was just looking at. The locket she had opened contained a picture of Gabriella in a hospital bed with a newborn baby that couldn't be older than a few days. On the other side of it Mac could read the words 'Unconditional Love'. Her jaw basically dropped again, when she once again realized what that meant. She hid the locket in her fist when she went back to the other girls, who were just gathering around the centreline.

Mac looked pale when she said: "Practice is over for today, guys. You did a good job, see you all on Thursday" she said calm and nicely.

The other girls were looking at each other exchanging questioning looks. Why was Mac suddenly ending the practice? They still had half an hour before it was officially finished. They all started to gather their things when Mac walked up to Sharpay. "Are you alright, Mac?" Sharpay asked worriedly. "You look scarily pale."

Mac completely ignored Sharpay's question. "You know that new girl a little, right? Did you ever see her with a baby?" Mac asked carefully.

Sharpay smiled. "Did you see her with Cameron? That little boy is so adorable. I wish I had a cute little brother like that" she expressed excitedly.

"So he's her brother?" Mac asked again to make sure she understood her friend right.

Sharpay shrugged. "Sure. What else did you think?" Mac just shrugged the question off leaving the gym hurriedly.

Gabriella was glad the practise was over early today. She blew a kiss over to Troy who was still running suicides with the other guys and took her towel from the bench.

"Oh my gosh, no!" she said out whispering, looking around herself and bending down to search under the benches. "The locket can't be gone. It just can't" she said to herself despaired.

"What happened, sweetie?" Troy was standing behind her touching her on the shoulder with one of his sweaty hands, looking concerned. Gabriella turned around to face Troy.

"I can't find my locket. My best friend in Chicago gave it to me and now it's gone" she said starting to cry leaning her head against Troy's shoulders.

"The one you were always wearing? It can't be far; guys let's look for Ella's necklace. It's supposed to be in the gym somewhere" Troy called his team mates who started to search for the slim chain with the clinger.

Gabi still sobbed into Troy's shirt. It wasn't just about the locket in general. The most important thing was that the picture and the text inside of it would reveal Gabi's secret and that's the last thing she wanted.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mackenzie was sitting in her huge bedroom on Wednesday afternoon just closing an envelope she had in her hands. She stood up and walked down to take her bicycle out of the garage. When she was riding the bike towards the Bolton's house, she was evilly grinning at herself. She now created the perfect plan to break up Troy and Gabriella and all she needed for it, was a single piece of jewelry from the mistress. Arriving at the house she was spending more time in than in her own for the past 6 months, Mac was taking the envelope out of the back pocket of her mini skirt and threw it into the black mailbox in front of the house. Hoping that nobody saw her, she hurriedly rode back to her own place laughing about how easy Gabriella made it for her to possibly tear the fresh couple apart.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Wooohooo! Wanna strangle me now, because I finished the chapter there? Well, I **_**might**_** update again this weekend, so click the beautiful lavender button and tell me what you think. **


	10. I Love You

**Author's Note:** -yayme- I'm still alive. You guys rather strangled Mackenzie than me, I like that. ;) Here's the promised update. Because of exams I might only be able to update at the end of the week, but I hope this chapter makes up for it in advance. Enjoy reading!!!

**Chapter 10: ****I Love You**

Troy was nibbling on his girlfriend's ear, when she let out a disabled moan that made her stomach move up. Troy was smirking into her cheek and started to make his way down her cheek to reach her mouth. He kissed her hungrily and she responded by wrapping her arms around his neck, going through his messy hair with her fingernails.

Troy was lying on top of Gabriella in his bedroom on Wednesday afternoon, both occupied in their first heavy make-out session after they got together. Gabriella's hands were now moving from his neck down to his chest, where she opened the first button of his shirt to reveal a bit of his muscular chest. She made him sit up, so that she was able to lift up her body as well. Gabriella started butterfly kissing down his chest by unbuttoning his shirt one button after another. Troy threw his head in his neck closing his eyes, obviously enjoying the touches of his girlfriend.

Gabriella stripped off the shirt of Troy's upper body and gulped noticeable. "What is it?" Troy asked her out of breath a little concerned. She smirked and pushed him over, so that he was lying with his back on the bed now.

"Oh nothing. I just never knew you were that well built" she whispered into his ear, while running up and down Troy's chest with her hands. Gabriella was driving him crazy with her touches. No matter where her skin met his, it made him get goosebumps all over his body and a heavy shiver was running down his spine. He opened his mouth again to kiss Gabriella again, who was just looking into his eyes without moving her hands an inch.

He pressed his lips onto hers again and pulled her closer down to himself. Troy moved his hands slowly down her back, feeling the clasp of her bra under his fingers until he reached her jeans and put his fingers into her beltloops. "Gabriella Anna Montez, you don't even know what you're doing to me" Troy spit out moaning slightly while moving his hands under her yellow tank top to unclasp her bra.

Gabriella cringed and Troy instantly took his hands out of her shirt. "I think we shouldn't do that now, Troy" she said severe kissing him on his nose before she got off him to find her shoes in the room. She could see the disappointed look on his face. "I'm sorry, sweetie, but I'm not ready for this" she said apologetically and put her black ballerina flats onto her feet. He lifted himself out of the bed and wrapped his arms around her stomach from behind.

"Don't worry, Ella, we have every time in the world" Troy whispered while kissing down her neckline.

Gabriella bit on her lower lip. "I have to go now. And you and your kisses don't make that very easy" she said smiling while turning around, looking into his eyes. She could drown in the aquamarine colour of his sparkling eyes. Caressing Troy's cheek with the back of her hand, she asked gently: "Are you picking me up in the morning?"

"Uh-huh" he said kissing her once more on her swollen lips before releasing her to let her go over to her parents' house.

"Oh by the way," Gabriella said already standing in the doorframe. "I overheard my mom talking to your parents on the phone yesterday. We're all eating dinner at our place Friday night" she explained grinning at Troy.

"Nice" was all he replied returning her grin, before she finally left his room.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Gabriella was walking through the halls of East High looking for a certain tall dark haired boy. She looked into the gym, where she expected him the most, but the locker rooms there were empty. She asked Sharpay on her way to the cafeteria if she had seen him, but she denied. When she finally saw him sitting outside of the school listening to some hip-hop music on his iPod, she ran over and stood in front of him, shadowing him with her body.

"I still haven't found that stupid locket!" Gabriella almost spit out looking despaired.

Zeke was looking up at her taking his headphones out of his ears. "What locket?" he asked her confused and motioned her to sit down next him.

"You remember the silver necklace with the clinger we were looking for two days ago in the gym?" Gabi asked him. "It still didn't surface."

Zeke looked bewildered at the pretty brunette next to him. "And that's so bad _why_? I'm sure somebody found it and will give it to the lost-and-found office" he tried to calm her down.

"Yeah, that's what I'm afraid of. If anyone finds it, I'm screwed" Gabriella said now almost crying.

Wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her closer to himself, Zeke gave Gabriella a questioning look.

She sighed. "This locket reveals my past, Zeke. It contains a picture of me and Cameron and words that will give away that he's my son. I can't have Troy find out about it that way. That's the reason why I didn't want to start a relationship with him in the first place. He means so much to me and finding out about Cameron will hurt him, especially when it's not coming from me" Gabriella whined into Zeke's shoulder and snuffled.

"Do you love him?" was the only thing Zeke asked.

Gabi gulped and thought about it for a moment. "Yes…I do" she whispered. She knew this was all going way to fast and she'd only met Troy two weeks ago, but she could honestly say that she loved him. Maybe even from the very first moment she saw him in the classroom that Friday.

Zeke smiled at her answer. "I can see that" he said. "And I'm pretty sure Troy feels the same way. So just go tell him about Cameron as soon as possible and I'm sure he'll understand." Gabriella nodded into his chest. "And don't worry about the locket. I'm sure we'll find it" Zeke assured her and kissed her on the forehead.

Gabriella was so grateful that she had someone to talk to. And she knew Zeke was right. She had to tell Troy, the earlier the better. Gabi gave Zeke a soft peck on the cheek, breathed 'thank you' into his ear and ran back into the school. The next class started in less than a minute, but Gabriella didn't really care. All she was thinking about was how to tell Troy about Cameron. She thought tonight would be a good opportunity, since he had no basketball practise in the afternoon and she was planning on spending the evening with Troy anyway.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Troy tossed his Nike backpack on his messy bed and lay down next to it. He hated Thursdays, because although he had no basketball, the classes were totally wearing him out. He failed at the Botany exam third period today, because he basically forgot they were even writing it, his teacher in European History told him that he had to work harder to pass the class and the rest of the day wasn't the best either. His highlights of the day were the car rides with Gabriella this morning and a few minutes ago. She definitely knew how to build him up again after a day like this by only smiling at him with her special Gabriella Montez smile.

Troy couldn't stop grinning when he thought about his girlfriend. "What are you smiling about?" Amanda Bolton asked her son, standing in the doorframe with a tray of cookies in her hand.

He blushed noticeable. "Awww, nothing mom. Can't I just be happy in general?" Troy asked his mom shrugging. Amanda Bolton had an inkling what Troy was smiling about, but kept it to herself.

"I baked some cookies today and I thought you might like some" Amanda said while walking towards Troy's bed. "And there was this letter in the mail for you without an addressor" she continued placing the tablet and the letter onto Troy's bed.

"Thanks mom" Troy said smiling at Amanda.

"Anytime, sweetie" she returned the smile. "By the way, is Gabriella coming over again tonight?" Amanda asked Troy casually.

"Uh-huh" he mumbled already having half a cookie in his mouth.

"Aww, great. Just let me know if you guys want to eat something for dinner, okay? I'll be downstairs knitting a new sweater for Lexie" Amanda said excitedly.

Troy just smiled at his mother before she left, leaving him alone with his thoughts. He grabbed another cookie and shoved it into his mouth. His mother baked the best cookies in all New Mexico, he'd swear on that. Troy crumbled on his bed sheets, when he noticed the soft pink envelope lying in front of him. He grabbed it and looked at the front. 'Troy Bolton' was written there in neat handwriting. He tossed the letter around, but like his mother said, there was no addressor mentioned.

Carefully he opened the envelope and falling out of it was a little note written on the same pale pink paper and a familiar locket. "What is Ella's locket doing in that letter?" Troy mumbled curiously. He looked at the note and read: _Hey Troy, I thought you might be interested in this. Just look on the inside, there will be a surprise for you._

Troy was totally confused now. Did Gabriella send him this letter? It wouldn't make any sense at all, since he knew she was still looking for that piece of jewelry, but who could have an interest in showing him what's inside of the locket? Troy had to admit he never asked Gabriella about it before. He knew she got it from her best friend in Chicago and he didn't want to hurt her by asking questions that might bring back certain memories.

Now he really wondered what the inside of this locket revealed and he opened it carefully.

Troy instantly dropped the necklace on his bed and sat there with an open mouth. He couldn't move, he couldn't think, he couldn't speak. All he was doing was sitting there deeply shocked.

He could feel a hand on the back of his shoulder. "Are you alright, Troy? You look pale" Gabriella said, who just came into the room seconds earlier, looking at him concerned. He still couldn't say anything. He just got up from the bed, took the locket into his fist and walked over to the window to breathe.

Gabriella had an irritated look on her face. She walked over to Troy and wrapped her arms around his chest. "What is it, sweetie?" she asked him afraid and tried to lock eyes with Troy. He shook her off and looked into her eyes for a few seconds, only to take her hand and put the locket into it.

He walked over to his bed again running his hand through his hair. Gabriella on the other side of the room felt her jaw drop. She had her locket back, but she also knew what this meant. "I wanted to tell you every day, Troy" she walked over to him despaired and took one of his hand into hers. He didn't say a word. "Seriously, I wanted to tell you since I first saw you making contact with Cameron." Gabriella tried to look him in the eyes, but his gaze went to the side the whole time. She caressed the knuckles on his hand. "Please don't be mad" she whispered now.

Troy couldn't hold it any longer. He slipped off his hand hardly and looked Gabriella straight into her brown eyes. There was no sparkle left, all she could see was hurt in his eyes. "Then why didn't you, Gabriella?" He hadn't called her that since they first met. "Why didn't you tell me you were already a mother? Didn't you trust me? I barfed my soul in front of you and you didn't care enough to tell me this _little detail_ about your life" Troy called out very pissed off.

Gabriella started to cry and Troy instantly wanted to wrap his arms around her, but he knew he couldn't. She sat down on the very edge of his bed, covering her face with her hands. "I _really_ wanted to tell you, Troy. I just didn't know how" she confessed without looking up. Troy was still hopping mad.

"What about 'Hey Troy, before we start dating you should know that I have a son who we pretend to be my brother when other people are around'. Huh, what about that? Doesn't seem so hard to me" Troy yelled at her, which made Gabriella cry even more.

Troy again walked over to the window looking out into nothing. He just couldn't face her right now. They spend a few minutes in the room not saying a word. Gabriella still on the bed and Troy at the window. He could feel her coming over slowly to him, but she didn't touch him this time.

"Look at me Troy, please" she said with a sick voice. He didn't move an inch. "Please, Troy!"

Slowly and carefully he turned around, his arms folded in front of his chest. He looked at her emotionless. "I didn't want you to get hurt again" she whispered. There it was again. The sentence Gabriella said after they first kissed. It suddenly made sense to Troy.

"What about the father?" he said with a dry voice looking down at his feet.

Gabi sighed in relief. He finally started talking to her again. "He's out of the picture. He left me before Cameron was even born. He blamed the pregnancy on me" she said gentle putting both her hands into his and he let her.

"How did you…? I mean how…?" Troy tried to form a question.

"I was taking antibiotics and it immunized the pill" she explained. "I didn't know about that and as chance would have it, we didn't use a condom that night either" Gabriella said trying to be 100 honest with Troy now.

"What an asshole" Troy whispered, still not looking at Gabriella. "So that's why you moved here?" he continued asking.

She only nodded and moved a step closer to him. "Troy, I need you to forgive me. I didn't want to fall in love with you. I really fought against it, but I lost. I'm head over heels in love with you, Troy Alexander Bolton and I don't want this secret to ruin everything we have.

She looked him into the eyes now, tears running down his face similar than on her own. She cupped his face with her hands and kissed him with more devotion than ever. Troy felt her soft lips on his and kissed her back for a short second, before he moved away a few inches.

"I can't" he said sorrowful, able to see the hurt in Gabriella's mimic. "I really can't. I trusted you and you lied to me. I guess you were right when you said I wasn't ready for a new relationship!" Troy said softly still holding Gabriella's hands in his.

Now Gabi knew why the face she was looking at looked so familiar. It was the same face she was looking at when she first met him. The same hurt soul she was trying to heal with her own.

He let go off her hands and turned to the window again, shaking. "I want you to go now, Gabriella" Troy whispered determined.

She nodded sad at heart, even though she knew he couldn't see her. With a hanging head she left the room and Troy could swear he heard her say 'I love you' before she turned off into the hall.

Arriving in her own room after what seemed like an hour to her, Gabriella jumped on her bed, letting out all the tears she didn't want to cry in front of Troy. From her bed she could look out of the window and normally she instantly started to smile when she saw Troy sitting in his room. But this time it saddened her even more, because the dark blue curtains were closed. They were never closed before. Not even at night.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**You can shoot me now. I'm prepared. ;) Please R&R, I'd love to hear what you think. **


	11. Saviours

**Author's Note:** OMG, the response to the last chapter was enormous! Thanks to everyone for the wonderful reviews and of course for sticking with this story. :) Here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy. :)

* * *

**Chapter 11:**** Saviours**

She didn't want to go to school that Friday morning. She really didn't. But she knew she had to tell her mom why and she was not prepared to do that. That's why Gabriella packed her backpack as every morning, fed Cameron and walked with him down to her mother, who was sitting on the kitchen counter reading the newspaper.

"'morning, mom" she said trying to hide her sadness and gave her a peck on the cheek. Cameron started to get a little uneasy in Gabriella's arms and seconds later he started to cry. Gabi rocked him from one side to the other trying to calm him down. "I think Cam's getting sick, mom" Gabi stated and looked at her mom worriedly. "He woke up every hour tonight and I think he has a little fever."

Gabriella laid the four months old in her mother's arms and sighed. "He's going to be alright, Gabi. I'm going to take care of him today and if he gets fuzzier, I'll go to Dr. Banks with him" Clara Montez tried to calm her daughter down. Gabi really seemed to be more than worried and Clara wanted to make sure she could go to school without having to think about her son every few seconds. "I promise to call if something's up" she said, placing a kiss on her daughter's forehead. Gabi forced back her tears and took her breakfast for school out of the fridge, hiding her approaching tears from her mom. Clara might have thought it was only because of Cameron, but she didn't want her to see her like that anyway.

"Thanks mom. I'll have my cell phone with me" she said, smiling at the adult and kissing Cameron on his hot cheek. "See you in the afternoon, mom. It might be a little later today, though" she explained.

"Okay, honey. But don't forget, the Bolton's are coming over tonight for dinner. So don't make it too long, alright?" Clara called out after her and Gabriella's eyes widened. She had totally forgotten about the dinner plans tonight. 24 hours ago, she would have looked forward to it, but now it sounded like the worst idea ever.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Troy Bolton walked into school not noticing any of the people that wanted to say 'hi' to the popular basketball captain. He went straight to his locker even overlooking his best friend who shot him an irritated look. "What's up with him?" Taylor, who just approached next to Chad, asked and gave him a questioning look.

Chad was startled by Taylor's sudden appearance. He shrugged. "I have absolutely no idea" Chad said looking baffled at Troy who was rummaging around in his locker.

"Hi Troy" he heard a familiar voice speaking. Troy shut his locker and turned towards the blonde girl.

"Hi Mac" he said while walking away from her, determined to get to his first class.

"Wait. Where's Gabriella today?" Mac asked in a nice voice touching Troy on his shoulder. He instantly stopped walking.

With an angry voice he said: "I don't know where she is and I really don't care either." Troy stomped off to his English class and sat down in his chair, without looking back at Mac, who was standing in the hall with an evil grin on her face. It seemed as if she accomplished her mission for now.

Troy wasn't listening to anyone who came into the classroom. He totally ignored Chad and Taylor who took places next to him and looked at him with worried faces. He didn't even notice Ms. Darbus who almost flew into the room with her silky scarf, like she always did.

"Let's start with attendance, ladies and gentleman" she said in her normal severe tone and started reading the names from the book.

"Bolton?" she asked after she covered the two A's and the other B above Troy. He didn't say anything, he was just staring at the wooden desk.

"He's present, Ms.Darbus. At least physical" Chad said poking his friend in the back.

"Ouch" Troy said bewildered and turned his head towards Chad.

"Dude, what's wrong with you? You seem to be in Troy-Land all morning. Is everything alright with you and-"

"Montez?" Ms. Darbus asked into the class and both Troy and Chad turned around immediately. Why didn't Troy notice before that Gabriella wasn't there? She was normally sitting in front of him in English, but the seat was empty. "Mr. Bolton, any idea why Ms. Montez is missing my class today?" Ms. Darbus asked him curiously. Troy had an inkling why that was, but he only shrugged with his shoulders.

"Did you scare her away, Bolton?" Jonathan said being mouthy from the back of the room.

"That is none of your business" Troy heard a very familiar voice saying, before he could answer himself. Gabriella suddenly appeared in the classroom with a red face and a little out of breath. "I'm sorry Ms. Darbus. I had to take the bus today" Gabriella glanced over to Troy for a short second, "and I missed it" she confessed.

Ms. Darbus looked up and down at the petite brunette. "It's alright, Ms. Montez. But that's an exception. The next time you're late, I have to give you detention" she stated and continued reading out the last names on her list.

Gabriella walked over to her seat next to Taylor and in front of Troy and sat down silently. She sent a half-smile over to Taylor to tell her everything's okay and took out her leather pencil case. Ms. Darbus started her teaching now, but Gabriella had a very hard time concentrating on her words. She could feel Troy's eyes boring into her back, but she didn't dare to turn around. She couldn't look into his sad eyes right now. She'd seen them when she walked into the classroom and it made her heart drop a little.

During the lesson Taylor slipped Gabriella a little note on her desk, when Ms. Darbus wasn't looking. _'Everything alright with you and Troy?' _was written on the chequered piece of paper.Gabriella looked sad, took out a pencil and wrote in her neat handwriting under Taylor's question: _'We kind of broke up last night. Long story.' _When Taylor received the note she looked at Gabriella in shock. How could they possibly have broken up? They were all over each other yesterday during lunch. What could possibly have changed in less than 24 hours?

When the bell rang to finish the lesson, Gabriella abruptly packed her things into her backpack and wanted to leave, when her pencil case dropped on the floor. She wanted to pick it up, but could already feel another pair of hands on it, when she grabbed after it. She looked up and stared into Troy's beautiful piercing blue eyes. She half-smiled at him. "Thanks" she said when he placed the case in her hands. Without showing any emotion he said: "You're welcome" and left the room, before she even processed the little moment they had.

Gabriella left the room as fast as she could, because she wanted to avoid questions coming from Chad or Taylor.

"What happened, Tay?" Chad approached the pretty dark skinned girl and looked at her puzzled.

"Did you just call me Tay?" she asked but shook it off after a few seconds. "Apparently they broke up yesterday" Taylor said with a sad voice.

"They did what? Is it April 1st already? You're kidding right?" Chad almost overturned himself with his questions.

"Calm down, Danforth" Taylor said staying cool, patting him on his back to motion him out of the classroom. "Want to grab some ice cream after school?" she asked when they left the room to mingle with all the other students in the hall.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Gabriella, please come down. The Bolton's are here" Gabi heard her mother yell from downstairs. Of course she'd heard the doorbell ring a minute ago, but she just wasn't ready yet to face Troy. He was avoiding her the whole day at school after the pencil case incident. When she passed him in the hall, he lowered his head and when they had classes together, he was ignoring her. He seemed to be in his own little world all day, building up a wall Gabriella was unable to climb.

She looked down at herself. When she got home late today, because she had to wait for the last school bus, Gabriella took a long shower, washed her hair and put on new clothes. 'I am not giving up on Troy Bolton that easily' she thought, when she slipped into her skinny black jeans and the white babydoll top with the killer neckline. She wore her black curls down today and of course she put on her necklace, although it might remind Troy of yesterday. Cameron was a part of her life and she didn't want to hide it in front of him anymore.

With the four months old on her arm, Gabriella carefully walked down the steps not daring to look up, because she feared Troy's face.

"Gabi, there you are" Noah Montez exclaimed smiling at his daughter. Gabi tried to play her nervousness down and smiled in the round. She stopped when she saw Troy staring at her, obviously entranced by her outward appearance.

"Aww, Gabriella. You look gorgeous tonight!" Amanda Bolton greeted her. "Doesn't she look gorgeous, Troy?" she looked at her eldest child, grinning. Troy hadn't told his mother about the break-up yet. She knew they were fighting last night, but she didn't know it was that serious.

'Ella always looks gorgeous' Troy thought, but answered with a short "sure" and looked back at the carpet under his bare feet.

Gabriella looked a little disappointed but smiled at Jack and Amanda. "Thanks. I'd hug you as a welcome, but Cameron is sick right now and I don't want you to get infected" Gabi explained with a soft smile.

"Is he doing better already, honey?" Noah Montez said wrapping his left arm around Gabriella's shoulders looking at the infant.

She shook her head in concern. "Not really. He whimpers the whole time and he doesn't really want to eat either" Gabi explained in the round. When she touched Cameron on his small belly, he began to cry again, softly at first, but it got louder with the second.

Gabriella walked a few steps away from the others to calm down Cameron. "Shhhhhh, sweetie. Don't cry. Mommy's here" she whispered while she rocked him lightly from one side to the other, but the baby-boy didn't want to stop crying.

"Can I try?" Gabi heard a soft voice behind her saying. She didn't need to turn around to know who it was. His scent and his sexy voice were distinctive.

"S-sure" she said, turned around and laid the sick baby into Troy's strong arms. Their fingers touched for a second which shot prickles through Gabriella's body.

Troy's eyes lid up, when he looked into the chocolate brown eyes of Cameron that resembled his mother's. "Hey buddy. How you doin'?" Troy asked the grouching infant in his arms. "Uncle Troy heard you're sick" he continued and nudged the baby-boy on his nose, which made him giggle instantly.

"That's the Cameron I know" Troy giggled himself and tickled the little boy on his stomach. "Don't get your mommy so worried again, alright?" Gabriella almost had tears in her eyes watching Troy with her son. He was so good with kids. She should have told Troy about Cameron earlier, maybe it would have made things much easier.

"Oh my god, thank you so much Troy" she said, when she took Cameron out of his arms again. "How did you know how to calm him down?" Gabi asked curiously, looking into his sparkling blue eyes.

He shoved his hands in his jeans pockets and returned her gaze. "I have a little sister, remember?" he answered nicely and smiled a little.

"Where is Lexie, by the way?" Gabriella asked looking around in the hall just to notice that their parents had already left to sit in the dining room.

Troy rubbed his neck. "She's with my grandparents over the weekend" he said staring at the Montez family picture on the wall. A silence developed in the room, because neither Troy nor Gabriella knew what to say now.

"Troy?" Gabriella almost whispered after a few minutes. Cameron had fallen asleep in her arms and she didn't want to wake him up again.

Troy turned around from the pictured wall he was pretending to be very interested in. "Uh-huh…" he said.

"C-can we talk?" she asked shyly and looked up from her son.

"Troy, Gabriella, dinner is ready!" Jack Bolton came out of the dining room into the hall to inform the teenagers. They both nodded and Gabriella slowly walked up the stairs to lay down Cameron. She was upset, because Jack interrupted Troy's answer. She kept walking, but still felt a gaze on herself. When she looked down the stairs, she saw Troy still standing there.

"Meet me on the porch after dinner, alright?" he almost whispered before he left to join the parents in the dining room.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

On the one hand Troy couldn't believe how oblivious his parents still were. Although they saw Gabi with Cameron all evening, they were still thinking he was only her brother. But on the other hand, if he didn't get that locket into his hands, he'd probably still think the same.

After dinner, Troy excused himself from the group pretending to go to the bathroom. He walked outside and sat down on the swing hammock. Only a few minutes later he could see Gabi approach on the porch and she sat down next to him, leaving a huge gap between them. Looking down at her fingernails she said:

"I just want to know if you'll ever be able to forgive me" Gabriella continued staring at her hands.

Troy sighed. "It's not about that, Ella. Our fight yesterday made me realize that we rushed into things we were both not ready for. We were looking for comfort after huge disappointments in our lives. We were each other's saviours when no one else was around" Troy tried to explain looking up to the full moon.

Gabriella felt tears approaching in her eyes, but she nodded. "I'm so sorry I lied to you, Troy. From the bottom of my heart, I'm sorry" she said beginning to cry heavily. She put her hands in front of her eyes and leaned forward to hide her tears from Troy.

Troy felt guilty now for making her cry and put an arm around her. "Don't cry, Ella" Troy said worriedly. He pulled her closer to his and placed a kiss on her hair. "We might have met at the wrong time at the wrong place" Troy breathed into her face while looking at her "but that doesn't mean we're not supposed to be together one day." Gabriella looked into the honest eyes of Troy and instinctively moved her lips closer to his. She knew she probably shouldn't do this, but she missed his soft lips on hers. She had the feeling he was leaning in as well and their lips were about to touch when Troy felt his cell phone vibrating in his jeans.

He turned away from Gabriella and held the small phone to his ear, without even looking at the caller ID before.

"Yeah?" he said moving a little away from Gabriella on the swing. His eyes widened. "Uh-huh. Yes" he said while standing up from the swing, walking around on the porch. "Calm down, sweetie" she heard him say a little further away. Gabriella placed her feet on the swing and wrapped her arms around them. "Please stop crying…yeah, okay" he moved around with a concerned look on his face. "I'll be there in ten minutes. Don't go anywhere, alright?" Troy said slowly into the phone, before he hung up.

Gabriella gave him a questioning look when he bend down to her and placed a quick kiss on her forehead. "Will you be alright?" he asked, grabbing his jacket from the swing.

She nodded, although she felt everything but alright.

He smiled at her. "Good, because I kind of have to go now." Gabriella looked at him disappointed. He waved at her once more and disappeared in the dark.

It wasn't the almost-kiss that worried her, it was the call Troy just received. What or better who made him run away from her and why was it so hard for her to accept that their short, but sweet relationship had ended? Gabriella felt tears approaching in her eyes again and she let them fall down this time. Was he really just her saviour after all the bad stuff that happened in her life?

* * *

**Tell me what you think!**** I love to hear from you guys. :)**


	12. Crying

**Author's Note: **I was forced to post this chapter now, because people were blackmailing me already. ;) I enjoyed all the speculation about who's on the phone. The majority thought it's either Lexie or Mac, so read for yourself. :D

* * *

**Chapter 12:**** Crying **

Troy was still in his boxers when he heard the doorbell ring at 10 am on Saturday morning. He only got home at 1 am last night and didn't want to get up early today. He pulled a white shirt that was lying on the floor over his head and hurriedly moved downstairs to open the door.

"Hey honey" an overly cheery Mackenzie was standing in front of Troy in a tiny skirt and a red strapless top that showed every of her curves. She let herself in and placed a kiss on Troy's dry lips.

He moved a step back and took her hands off his shoulders. "Please don't!" he said guiltily and looked down at his feet.

Mac looked at him bewildered. "What's up with you, honey? You weren't that reserved yesterday" she smirked at Troy and caressed his cheek.

_Troy drove his De Loreon to the big mansion the Bennett's called their home. It was only a few blocks away from Troy's house and when he got there, he ran up the garden-path, took the three steps up to the front door and rang the bell. _

_A puffy-eyed Mac opened the door and looked at Troy sadly. Without saying a word he pulled her in his arms and held her tight. After a few minutes he asked her softly: "What happened, sweetie?" which made her start crying harder again. Troy wiped the tears away from her cheeks and looked her in her pretty green-brown eyes. "Please talk to me" he begged her concerned. "Is it your dad again?" he asked softly and when he realized she twitched a little, he knew he was right. _

_Mac nodded, her head only inches away from his. "He came home drunk again tonight and started yelling at mom and me" she said sobbing. "When he tried to slap mom in the face, I tried to protect her and that's when he hit me" she explained showing him the bruises on her left upper arm. He caressed the spot lightly, thinking about what to do next. _

"_Can we go up to your room, Mac? I don't want your dad to see me here tonight" Troy asked his ex-girlfriend and wrapped his arm around her shoulder carefully. _

_She nodded. "Dad fell asleep on the couch a few minutes ago though" she explained, slowly calming down. _

_When they reached Mac's room Troy situated her on her huge bed and took her desk chair to place it in front of her. He sat down and laid his hands on her upper legs. "Is it better now?" he asked, handing her a tissue to wipe away her last tears. _

_She nodded again with a gloomy face. "I always feel better when you're around" she stated, whispering and looked down at her hands. _

_Troy didn't know what to reply. He tried to look her in the eyes, but she held her head down. "Why did you call me?" he asked after a while. _

_She finally looked up at him. "Because you're the only one who knows about my dad and because-" she hesitated. "I miss you" she said taking his hands from her thighs and intertwined his fingers with hers. Troy looked into Mac's eyes and for the first time in a few weeks, he saw the person again he once loved. _

_He coughed. "Jonathan?" he asked her about her current boyfriend. _

_She looked annoyed and rolled her eyes. "He's an ass. He stares at every halfway decent looking female and he doesn't care about me…not like you do, Troy" Mac explained moving a little closer to her ex-boyfriend. He gulped and contemplated what to do next. Mac slung her arms around Troy's neck and stared at him with her tear-dried face. _

"_I still love you, Troy" Mac said before capturing his lips with hers. _

_He missed her. He missed kissing her and he especially missed touching her. Standing up from the chair, his lips still pressed on hers, he moved over her and lay her down on her back. _

Troy looked around panicking. "Let's go upstairs. I don't want my parents to see you here or even worse, hear us talking" he said whispering and let her walk in front of him up the stairs to his room. He closed the heavy door behind himself and immediately felt Mac's lips on his.

Troy pushed her away and moved over to the window. "Yesterday was a big mistake, Mac" he declared emotionless, having his arms folded in front of his chest. "You broke my heart and I honestly don't want to go back" he said. Troy could feel Mac's arms around his waist.

"We didn't even sleep with each other yesterday, Troy. So don't make a drama out of it" she rolled her eyes, her cheek laid on his back. Troy moved around to look Mac into her face and was startled, when he saw her standing there in only her bra and panties.

"But I know you can't resist me" she whispered seductively into his right ear and touched him on his chest. Troy gulped and stared at her big breasts covered in only a lacy bordeaux coloured strapless bra. "You like what you see?" she asked him teasingly and she could see sweat appearing on Troy's forehead. He hungrily placed his lips on hers and moved down her neck with his mouth, letting Mac moan out loud. She moved her hands down to grab his ass.

Slowly and without stopping the fiery kisses, they moved over to his bed.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

At around 10 am Gabriella got up from her bed. Cameron kept her awake all night coughing and crying, which made her sleep that long today. She had moved Cameron's crib over to her own room to keep an eye on her at night. He didn't seem to be much better than yesterday, but at least he was sleeping now.

Gabriella moved over to the window and opened the light red curtains to let the sun in. Her eyes instantly gazed over to Troy's window and she was surprised to see his curtains open. For the first time in three days. When she saw Troy standing at the window looking outside a few seconds later, his hands in front of his chest, she waved at him smiling, but he didn't seem to notice her.

A little disappointed, Gabriella tried to make him look at her. She was just about to take her cell phone out, when she saw someone standing behind Troy. The blonde she spotted was only wearing her underwear and when Gabi saw him kissing the girl passionately and move away from the window, she promptly closed her curtains in shock and stood there paralysed.

She couldn't believe what she just witnessed. Troy Bolton was obviously back together with his ex-girlfriend, although him and Gabriella only broke up two days ago. Maybe the lie about Cameron wasn't even the reason for his break-up, maybe he only used that as an excuse, because he was too chicken to tell her he still loved Mac and was back together with her. This didn't sound like Troy in her ears, but she couldn't think of any other explanation.

The world around Gabriella seemed to move in slow-motion and she didn't even realize when Cameron started to cry, while she was sitting against the wall, her arms around her legs, crying like she never cried before. She wiped away her tears with the sleeves of her pyjama, until they were soaking wet.

"Gabi, what happened?" she heard a faint voice saying. Clara Montez was kneeling in front of her daughter looking very concerned.

Gabriella was so numb from crying, she couldn't even answer her mother. She bit her lower lip and wrapped her arms around her mother. "Honey, what is it?" Clara whispered in her daughter's ear still very troubled.

Gabi shook her head on her mother's shoulders. "I don't want to talk about it" she sobbed lightly and clinged on her mother's blouse. Mrs. Montez picked her daughter up from the carpet and placed her on her bed, wrapping the bed sheets around her. Clara kissed Gabi on the head and whispered: "Rest a little, sweetie! And if you want to talk later, you know where to find me." She looked down at her half-asleep daughter worriedly, picked up the grouching Cameron out of his crib and closed the door behind herself.

Whatever happened to Gabriella, Clara Montez could honestly say that she had never seen her daughter like that before.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Gabriella woke up late Saturday evening and was wondering where she was and why she was still lying in bed. Next to herself she heard a vibrating sound and realized after a few seconds that it was her cell phone. She stretched over to her nightstand and grabbed the buzzing phone. Looking at the caller ID, the whole morning recapitulated in Gabi's head. "Screw you Troy Bolton" she yelled angrily and tossed the phone against the wall on the other side of the room, where it smashed to pieces.

Alarmed by the loud noise, a concerned Noah Montez entered Gabi's room, seeing her sitting there with a pissed-off face. "Is everything alright, sweetie? Her father asked, standing in the doorframe.

"I need a new cell phone" was all she could say, when she hugged herself and took her childhood teddy bear 'Binky' in her arms.

Noah walked up to his daughter and sat beside her. "Should I call Dr. Montgomery?" he asked his 18-year old daughter, still concerned about her mental state.

Gabi shook her head. "I'm fine, daddy. I just feel very exhausted and feckless. Maybe Cameron infected me" she lied to not having to tell the truth in front of her father.

"Alright, honey. But if it isn't better by Monday, we're going to call a doctor" Mr. Montez constituted. "We'll take care of Cammy in the meantime. Just go back to sleep, okay?" he said, planting a kiss on his daughter's hot forehead and went out of the room, where he almost bumped together with Mrs. Montez.

"Yeah sure. She's here. Just let me hand over the phone" Clara said smiling into the phone and handed it over to Gabriella. "It's Troy" she whispered and left the room.

Gabi stared at the earphone and could hear Troy's faint voice through it. 'Ella, are you there?' he was asking, but she only stared at the buttons on the silver phone.

He could hear her breathe. He was sure it was her, but she didn't say a word. Troy was walking around in his room holding the telephone up to his ear, trying to reach Gabriella. He finally wanted to apologize for leaving so suddenly last night, because he knew it wasn't fair towards her.

"Ella, talk to me, I know you're there" he desperately said into the earpiece, before he heard her hang up. With an irritated look on his face he stared at the phone. Mrs. Montez had told him on the phone that Gabriella wasn't feeling very well tonight and that they thought she might get sick. But why did she refuse to talk to him?

Troy tried to shake all the thoughts about Gabriella off, when he prepared for a night out with the boys. Once a month Chad, Zeke, Ryan and him were going someplace to talk and play pool or darts. They talked about girls, basketball and much more guy stuff there and they were looking forward to this night every month.

This time, Troy was a little unsettled about the meeting, because he knew they'd ask him about Gabriella and what was he seriously going to tell them? He wasn't planning on mentioning Mac, that's for sure, because he still felt more than guilty for what he did earlier today.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"And then we were feeding each other the ice cream and I dropped a little of it on her nose. She looked so cute when she tried to lick it away with her tongue and couldn't reach it. So I went over to her and took it down by giving her a light kiss on the point of the nose. She seemed to like it, because a few seconds later, I felt her lips on mine and well…we kissed" Chad said smirking, sipping on his coke.

"Awww, that's cute" Zeke exclaimed excitedly. He was so glad his friend finally took the first move. "So you and Taylor are dating now?" he asked now, impatiently waiting for an answer.

Chad smiled. "We're on a trial relationship, like Taylor called it. She wants to find out if we're good as a couple and stuff like that. I don't know what she meant by that, but I had to agree, otherwise there would be no Chaylor at all, you know?" he explained.

The other boys laughed. "Chaylor?" Troy asked wiping away a little tear from laughing.

Chad looked a little offended. "Yeah, that's very hip in Hollywood right now. Brangelina, Bennifer, Zanessa…they are all doing it" he tried to explain.

The boys just went silent. It was often that way after Chad tried to explain something, because they never knew what to say to the weird random things he was talking about.

"Anyways" Ryan tried to change the subject and looked around in the chilly bar. "How are you and Gabriella doing, Troy?" he asked oblivious.

Chad scratched his head and looked at his best friend apologetically. Zeke and Ryan had no clue about the break-up, so an explanation was needed.

"Ehm, we kind of broke up a few days ago!" Troy almost whispered into the round.

Zeke's and Ryan's jaws dropped. "No way! You're freaking kidding me, right?" Zeke said in shock. "You guys were madly in love last week. I've never seen you that happy before, Troy" he looked at him searching for answers.

Troy inwardly grinned. 'They were madly in love, weren't they?' he thought, but became serious again. "Well, what can I say…some things have changed and we realized we're not right for each other" Troy said a little sad.

Zeke now had an inkling what the break-up might be about, but he never rated Troy as a guy who'd run away from responsibility. He coughed. "Ehm guys, can I talk to you?" he asked in Chad's and Ryan's direction and moved with them over to the bar to leave a confused Troy sitting in the corner.

A few minutes later Zeke came back, without the other two. "Where are Chad and Ryan" Troy asked looking around.

"Oh, they had to leave early." Zeke was such a bad liar, but he knew he had to talk to Troy now. He sat down again opposite Troy and sighed. "Does the break-up have something to do with an adorable baby boy, who pretended to be somebody else than he actually is?" Zeke asked him right away.

Now Troy was shocked again. "H-how did you…I mean who told…?" he couldn't even finish his question.

Zeke clapped his hands together. "No offence, but it was kind of obvious the way she was looking at him" he explained half-smiling at his good friend.

A long silence occurred and Troy sighed, running his hand through his messy hair. "I miss her, Zeke" Troy confessed, not even sure why he said that.

"Then why did you break up with her in the first place. You love Cameron. Does it really matter if he's her brother or her son?" Zeke asked.

"It's a huge deal for me. First of, why didn't she tell me earlier? Second of, I don't feel ready to replace Cameron's dad, third of-" Zeke stopped his friend here.

"But you love her, don't you?" he asked serious.

_Troy was lying on top of Mac fiery making-out with her, running his hands up and down her thigh. When she reached for the elastic on his boxers, he suddenly stopped. "I can't do this" Troy said standing up from the bed searching for his shirt in the whole room. He found it in one of the corners and hurriedly pulled it over. _

"_Put your clothes on" Troy said to Mac and threw her skirt and top into her reaction. _

_Mac stood up as well looking confused. "What's wrong with you, Troy? We were just about to have some fun here" she said smirking, moving closer to him again. _

_He pushed her away. "I'm sorry, Mac. I can't sleep with someone I don't love, I feel like cheating on Gabriella" he confessed, just now realizing it for himself. _

_Putting on her skirt, Mac's face became angry. "I thought you broke up with that bitch" she almost yelled. "Getting knocked up at 17…she probably slept around a lot in Chicago." Mac felt a hard slap in her face. Troy had just hit her and was standing in front of her steaming. _

"_You stole the locket from Gabriella and send it to me, didn't you?" he yelled at her more than angry. _

_She put a hand on her cheek where it hurt the most. "Of course I did. It was only to protect you from that bitch" Mac explained coolly. She felt another hard slap in her face. _

"_Never call her that again" Troy was standing in front of Mac with a tomato red face. _

"_Pah, don't tell me you love that brainless freak?" Mac laughed out loud not reckoning what Troy's answer would be. _

"I do love her" Troy confessed half-smiling. "And I love her son."

Troy knew what he did with Mac over the last two days was not right, but it made him realize his true feelings for Gabriella.

"Then tell her, Troy. I'm sure she feels the same" Zeke patted his friend on the shoulder and gave him an encouraging smile.

* * *

**So it wasn't Lexie. I think you would have liked it better if it was her, right? So, who's still on Team Troy:P Tell me what you think. Your reviews are always the best!**


	13. I Hate You

**Author's Note:** Wow, I'm officially overwhelmed. The response to the last chapter was huge and I appreciated every review I got. Some of you were shocked because Troy slapped Mac. Well, I'm sorry if you felt offended or something, I just thought it was appropriate. And to warn you for this chapter: there's a lot of cussing and use of 'bad' words in it, so if you have a problem with that, you better skip the chapter. I warned you. :P Enjoy reading. :)

* * *

**Chapter 13:**** I Hate You **

"Did you read it already? Basketball practice every day after school for the next three weeks" Chad said to his best friend Troy with little excitement. The Basketball State Championships were in two and a half weeks and before that tournament Coach Bolton always let his team practise twice as often as usual.

"Yeah, dad told me yesterday that the torture will start again" Troy answered rolling with his eyes. The two boys were standing in front of the bulletin board in the main hall on Monday, waiting for Taylor, who told Chad she'd meet him there before lunch.

"Guess who" Chad's eyes got closed by a pair of soft hands from behind. He started to smile and touched the stranger's hands with his own.

"Well, it's either my beautiful girlfriend or one of the hot cheerleaders" Chad said smirking and turned around to look at Taylor, wearing a cute sunny yellow spaghetti straps dress that looked awesome on her dark skin.

Taylor slapped Chad lightly in the face. "Take that back, Danforth!" she said with her hands on her waist.

"What? That my girlfriend is beautiful? I refuse to take that back" he got his act together before he kissed her on the lips. They started to make out in front of Troy who stood there feeling awfully uncomfortable.

"Hey guys, I'm already going over to the cafeteria" Troy said browbeaten. Chad and Taylor didn't even notice him, so he just made his way down the hall on his own.

"Troy, wait" an out of breath blonde girl caught up with his a few minutes later, before he almost reached the cafeteria. "Have you seen Gabriella?" Sharpay asked him with a questioning look on her face. She knew they were broken up, Zeke had told her, but she thought she might give it a try anyways.

He looked at her confused. "Ehm, no I haven't…today" she could hear the hurt in his voice.

Troy of course did notice Gabriella's absence in English class this morning, but he just thought she had missed the bus again and would be here by now.

Sharpay half-smiled at him. "Oh, I see. Well, if you talk to her, can you please tell her that Mac moved cheerleading rehearsals from 3 to 2 pm, since she wants to extra-practice a little before the championships?"

Troy cringed when Sharpay mentioned Mac, but he didn't let it show. "But Ella has calculus at 2" Troy explained confused and Sharpay just nodded.

"I told Mac that, but she insisted on keeping those hours and people who couldn't make it, were no longer on the team" Sharpay confessed.

Troy knew this was all his fault. If it wasn't for him, Gabi wouldn't have such a hard time at East High. And now that Troy had rejected Mac, which never happened to her before with anyone, she had to let her frustration out on Gabriella.

"I'm sorry Troy" Sharpay patted him on his shoulder when she saw his emotionally laden face. "I couldn't really say anything to Mac, she's still the captain and she has more power than I do. Besides, she's acting even weirder than usual today. Sometimes I even wonder why I still call her my best friend. She's definitely changed for the worse since you two broke up, Bolton" Sharpay sighed.

Troy half-smiled at his friend. "Don't worry about it all. I was planning on visiting Ella after practice tonight. I'm sure she'll figure something out, so that she can still be on the team. We both know how much she enjoys cheering again" Troy said and Sharpay nodded.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Troy rang the doorbell next to the Montez front door and waited for somebody to open it. It was late afternoon and Troy just got back from basketball practice.

An exhausted looking Noah Montez opened the door and was surprised to see Troy in front of him. "Oh…Troy" Mr. Montez stated confused. "What are you doing here?"

Troy scratched his neck. "Well, I wanted to see Gabriella. She wasn't at school today and I got a little worried, since your wife told me she wasn't feeling that good over the weekend" he confessed and tried to make a move to get into the house.

Noah blocked the way with his arms though, but still smiled at the teenager in front of him. "I'm sorry, Troy. Gabi's really sick right now and she doesn't want to see anyone. She needs to rest" he explained to the dark-haired boy.

Troy instantly looked worried. Was her sickness why she was totally ignoring him at the moment? He'd tried to call her several times on her cell phone, but it seemed like she had turned it off. "Can you maybe tell her that I'm at the door? I really need to talk to her" Troy begged Mr. Montez who was shaking his head slowly.

"I'm sorry. But Gabriella told me you're the last person she wants to talk to right now" Noah said apologetically and looked at Troy with a lopsided smile.

Troy stood there in total shock. 'She doesn't want to talk to me at all?' He didn't really get it, but he nodded at the adult in front of him and turned around with a hanging head, his hands shoved into the pockets of his knee-long shorts. Before Noah could close the door, Troy called after him: "Mr. Montez? Could you please tell Gabriella to get well soon" he asked with a sad voice and saw the man on the door nod.

Troy walked over to his own house and quickly up to his room. He closed the door behind himself and walked over to his window. The curtains to Gabriella's room were closed, but he spotted a faint light behind them, that possibly came from the lamp on her nightstand. Judging from the look on Mr. Montez face, Gabriella really wasn't doing good at all and he wanted to do was hold her in his arms right now and tell her that everything would be alright. But she didn't want to talk to him. Or even worse, he was _the last_ person she wanted to talk to. Was she still mad at him, because he left her alone on Friday night after he received the call from Mac? He now knew that he did the wrong thing, but that couldn't possible the reason why she was so mad at him. Maybe it was the almost-kiss they shared before the interruption?

Only thinking about the night on the porch swing made Troy run shivers down his spine. He wanted to kiss her more than anything else in the world at that moment, but he knew it would have been wrong and he was kind of glad he got a good excuse to get out of it.

Troy sighed and went over to his bed. He took off his shirt and the shorts and covered his boxer short wearing body into the bed sheets.

"Thank you, daddy" Gabriella said to his father in the adjoining house. She was lying in her huge bed, covered in soft pink linen, looking as pale as the last few days. Gabriella wasn't physically sick. She didn't have a flu or stomach aches, she was just feeling heart-sick, a disease no medicine or doctor could heal. Noah Montez knew about that, since Gabi told him about what happened last night, so he didn't send her to Dr. Montgomery, he just wanted to let her stay at home until she felt ready to go back to school.

Mr. Montez went over to his daughter and embraced her into a big hug. "You're welcome, honey" he said and kissed her on the cheek. "I know you don't want to hear it right now, but he wants you to get better soon. He looked really worried" Noah explained Troy's reaction a few minutes earlier.

Gabriella freed herself out of the embrace and looked at her father with sad eyes. "He's such a jerk. Sleeps with his ex-girlfriend and dares to stand in front of my door only a couple of days after that? How oblivious is that dickhead?" she yelled as loud as she could with her dry throat.

Noah had never heard her daughter talk like that before. She was always such a sweet person who took care of what she said in front of other people, but that Bolton boy really brought out words in her he's never heard coming out of her mouth before. 'He must have really broken my daughter's heart' Noah thought, before placing another kiss on her cheek. "Sleep a little now, sweetheart. And please eat your dinner!" Noah declared lovingly.

Gabi snuggled into her pillow, a few tears rolling down her cheeks. Noah looked at her concerned. She wasn't eating properly over the last days and basically every time she looked out of the window, she started to cry again. She didn't even have the strength to take care of Cameron anymore. Clara and Noah looked after the little boy now, although Clara Montez was still insisting towards her husband that the whole situation was Gabi's own fault, because she didn't want to listen when her mom told her she shouldn't see that boy anymore.

Gabriella turned off the light at exactly the same moment Troy did in the neighbour's house. One of them wishing the other one would lie next to him right now, the other one wishing the boy she fell in love with wouldn't even exist.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Zeke was talking to some of his friends in the hallway of East High. Sharpay had one arm around his waist and his arm was slung around her shoulders lousily. Opposite the two were Taylor and Chad, who were holding hands, but also arguing about something Zeke didn't really understand and didn't want to understand. Leaning on the blue lockers was Troy, who was looking like crap these days, at least that's what Zeke was thinking.

"Have you heard anything from Gabi?" Zeke asked his friend quietly.

Troy looked up at him and shook his head. "No, not after I talked to her dad on Monday" Troy explained.

Monday. That was three days ago. Three days Troy had spend thinking about what he could have possibly done to Gabriella. He knew he felt guilty about the things that happened with Mac, but she couldn't possibly know about that. He hadn't told her and Mac would be too embarrassed to tell her. Troy was sure about that. He talked to Zeke about the things that happened on Monday and he didn't have an explanation as well. He was planning on visiting Gabi this afternoon after practice though. He hated to see his friend that miserable.

"She'll come to you eventually" Sharpay replied gently looking up at Troy. "Just give her time."

Sharpay looked up at Zeke whose eyes were gazing at the entrance of the school. He was smiling at Troy. "Speaking of the angel…" Troy looked up and saw Gabriella walking into East High, wearing the exact same white dress she wore the evening they went over to the Bolton's for the first time. Gabriella still looked pale and it seemed as if she'd lost a few pounds over the last few days at home.

"Gabi!" Zeke walked up to her and embraced her into a warm hug. "We were so worried about you. How are you? Are you feeling better again?" Zeke threw questions at her the second he hugged her.

She half-smiled at him still a little powerless after all those days in bed. "I'm doing okay" she replied and released herself from the hug. Gabi was glad to see some friendly familiar faces again. She felt alone over the last few days, but she didn't dare calling someone, since she knew those were all Troy's friends as well.

Zeke beamed at her. "Come on, the other's are over there. I'm sure they are happy to see you again" he shoved her into the direction where Chad, Taylor, Sharpay and Troy were standing.

She pressed against his hands, because she really didn't want to go over there. Zeke didn't leave her another choice though. When she arrived at the group, she instantly felt herself embraced by the girls and Gabi started smiling again. Even Chad hugged her lightly and welcomed her back after three days of absence.

Troy was staying in the background. He seemed to be the only one noticing how sad Gabi looked under her faint smile and the emotionless eyes. When Chad released her, he took a deep breath and walked a few steps to stand closer to her. "El-" was all he could say, before he felt a hand slap his cheek hardly.

"Don't even come close to me, asshole" Gabi called out angrily and ran down the hall without looking back. Troy didn't know what just happened and apparently his friends didn't either. He grabbed his backpack and ran after Gabi. He was determined to find out what made her so angry.

Right in the middle of the hall he reached her and turned her around on her shoulder. "Talk to me, Ella" he said out of breath, dropping his backpack on the floor. He now could see the dried tears on her cheeks and new ones approaching in her eyes. She looked so fragile standing in front of him not saying a word.

"What is there to talk about?" she suddenly spit out. "Shouldn't you rather be with your girlfriend right now?" she continued and felt stitches in her heart only thinking about Troy and Mac together.

Troy looked at her confused, not caring about the fact that the whole school was staring at them right now. "What are you talking about, Ella?" he tried to stay calm.

"Ohh, don't pretend to be so oblivious, Bolton. I saw the foreplay and if I hadn't shut the curtains, I'd have probably seen you fucking Mac from my window" Gabriella yelled at Troy, more and more tears running down her face.

Zeke and the others hold their breaths. 'Troy slept with Mac again?' was the question all of them were asking each other with their eyes. Zeke instantly got mad at his friend. Didn't Troy just confess his love to Gabriella in front of him a few days ago?

Troy gulped. Memories from Saturday appeared in his head and he just now realized that he and Mac were heavily making out in front of his window. Of course Gabi jumped to conclusions after seeing that.

"Ella, let me just-" Troy tried to touch her, but she pushed him away roughly.

"Don't touch me and don't even dare calling me Ella again" she hissed at her ex-boyfriend. "Go fuck your girlfriend somewhere. I don't even care. I hate you!" Gabi almost screamed and kicked his backpack a few feet out of anger.

She wanted to run off, but Troy's strong arms were keeping her from it. He looked into her eyes and only saw wrath in her beautiful brown ones. "Listen to me" he said gently, although she was still trying to get out of his grip. "I didn't sleep with Mac" he said out of breath and could feel her giving up a little of her resistance. "I couldn't do it. Kissing her felt like cheating on you and I couldn't do that" he continued explaining, not looking away from her eyes once.

People around the pair started to feel uncomfortable and moved away, but there were still a few eyes directed at them. On the one hand, people didn't know Gabriella Montez could be that furious. She was always the nice girl; but on the other hand, Troy Bolton, although many girls fancied him, wasn't a guy to cheat either.

Gabi tried to get off of Troy's hold and he let her slip out this time. He said everything he wanted to say. Except one thing.

She shot him another emotionless look, wiped away her tears and left him standing there in the almost empty hall.

It hurt so much when she said she hated him, but he knew he didn't deserve better. His gaze followed her as she was walking down the hall slowly, her dress gently flittering around her slim legs.

* * *

**She doesn't want to forgive him that easily, huh? ;) Well, there will be better times for our favourite couple, I promise. So now press the tiny lavender button and yell at me for using all the 'bad' words. ;) **


	14. Building Sandcastles

**Author's Note:** Here I am again with a new chapter. As always, thank you soooo much for the amazing reviews I received. Here's the next chapter, but please don't run away that fast after you're done reading. I have an important question to ask. But at first, enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 14: Building Sandcastles**

Another week passed and Troy and Gabriella were successfully avoiding each other at school. Gabriella continued eating lunch with her friends from Journalism class and Troy was with his friends, who didn't judge him about the things that happened with him and Gabriella, it wasn't even a subject they were talking about. Gabi spend some time with Taylor during the week and even visited Zeke at 'Alternate Fuel' once, when she was sure Troy couldn't be there.

Both of them were pretty occupied in their basketball and cheerleading practices every day, since the State Championships in Santa Fe were next weekend.

"Guys, I just received an email from the organizers of the Championships and it turned out that our first game will be against Capital High School. You might remember the team from the qualifications a few months ago" Jack Bolton yelled through the gym, so that even the girls who were practising on the other side of the hall, could clearly hear every word he said.

"Damn" Chad exclaimed. "Isn't that the team with that stupid captain who hit on your girlfriend, Troy?" he asked disgusted.

"_Ex_-girlfriend. And yes, that's the team. This guy is a real jerk" Troy angrily hissed. "We really need to kick the team's asses next Saturday" Troy called out and the team was roaring in agreement.

"Okay, so let's get started now" Coach Bolton clapped his hands together to make the boys start running their laps. "Oh Troy" he stopped his son before he could run away. "Could you tell the girls that we need the whole gym today? I want to play a mock game" he explained towards Troy who only ran away rolling his eyes.

When he got over to the girls doing their routine right now, he watched them for a few seconds until the music stopped. His eyes were laid on Gabriella, who stood in the middle of the group in her dark grey jazz pants and a black tank top. She was looking as gorgeous as always, he had to admit, although the sweat was running down her skin.

"What do you want, Bolton?" Mac pulled him out of his dream, staring at him angrily.

Troy was not once looking into Mac's face. "I want to tell you that we need the whole gym for practice today" he explained unaccented.

"Uhhhh, Bolton's team needs some alone time…come on ladies, we'll finish outside" Mac said out loud and took the recorder with her, before she left the gym with the girls. Sharpay and Gabriella were the last to follow Mac and Troy couldn't help but look after them until they left for good.

"You miss her, don't you?" Zeke suddenly appeared behind Troy totally out of breath.

Troy smirked. "Who? Sharpay? She's your girlfriend, dude" he tried to joke around, but didn't even find himself very funny.

"Very funny, Bolton. You get all goggle-eyed when Gabriella enters the room. I know you don't want anyone to notice, but I know you way too well, Troy" Zeke now smirked at his friend and threw a basketball into his chest that Troy reflexively caught with his hands.

"Whatever you say, Baylor" Troy laughed and dribbled the ball on the floor, running away from Zeke. He was glad his friend forgave him for what he did to Gabriella.

"_Dude, what exactly did you do with Mac the other day?" Zeke greeted a sleepy Troy on his front door on Saturday morning. _

"_Good morning to you too, Zeke" Troy said a little annoyed by the sudden appearance of his friend at 8 am in the morning. "Want to come in? I really need some coffee now" he motioned Zeke to enter the Bolton's mansion. _

_They walked in the kitchen and Zeke smiled widely at Troy. "Dude, you look ridiculous in that bathrobe" he told his friend and laughed. _

_Troy just groaned and grabbed two cups out of the cupboard to poor the coffee in. "Want one too?" Troy held a cup up to show it to Zeke. _

"_Yeah, sure. But please tell me all about that Mac story now. You seem to have left a lot out when we last talked" Zeke winked at Troy and sat down on the couch in the adjoining living room. _

_Troy flopped down next to Zeke after he placed the coffee mugs on the table. He sighed. "Well, long story short: I was making out with Mac in front of my window and Ella watched us" he explained fast and sipped on his coffee. _

_Zeke's eyes went wide. "You're kidding me, right? First, have you ever heard of curtains? And second, how could you do that, I thought you loved Gabi?" he asked his friend curiously. _

"_She was standing in front of me in her freakin' underwear, Zeke!" Troy tried to defend himself with a lame excuse. _

"_You mean Mackenzie Bennett was stripping in front of you?" Zeke called out. "Holy-"_

"_Tell me about it" Troy rolled with his eyes. "Ella must have assumed I slept with Mac. I mean, who could blame her after what she saw…" he told Zeke and saddened his face. _

"_Damn Bolton. You're so screwed" was all Zeke could answer while silently sipping on his coffee. _

After finishing practice Troy went towards home with his dad. They picked up Lexie at the playgroup and went to the ice cream parlour with her.

"Hey Kelsi. Can I get my usual, a chocolate sundae for my dad and something cute and colourful for Lex?" Troy charmingly asked the girl he knew from school.

She smiled at him. "Sure Troy. Just take your seats and I'll bring them over in a minute, okay?" Kelsi replied and cashed up Troy.

The little family sat down at a round plastic desk outside of the parlour where the sun was shining brightly on their faces. "The weather is awesome today" Jack Bolton stated. "Lexie, do you want to go to the playground with daddy later?" he asked his one year old daughter.

The little girl's face lit up. "Can Lexie go with Troy?" she asked his daddy pouting and with puppy dog eyes. Lexie loved her father, but the playground was so much more fun with her brother. He was always goofing around with her and he built the best sandcastles in the world.

Jack looked at his son with a questioning look and smirked. "You have to ask your brother yourself, Lexie" he said at the little blue-eyed girl.

Lexie stood up and reached her short, skinny arms in the air to have Troy pick her up into his lap. When she sat there, she grinned at her big brother. "Troy will come with Lexie, right?" she almost gave him no chance to say no.

Troy couldn't resist his little sister anyway. Smiling at him with the distinctive Bolton smile and the brown long hair in a cute ponytail, he kissed his sister on the nose and answered: "How can I resist your charm, Lexie Bolton?"

She squeed out loud and kissed her brother on the mouth, who looked a little surprised after it. Jack Bolton only laughed at his children. He never would have thought they'd get along so well, since they are 16 years apart, but Troy was so good with children and Lexie loved him more than anything.

"Go now?" Lexie asked excitedly and jumped up and down in her brother's lap.

Troy laughed. "Eat your ice cream and when you're finished we'll go, alright?" he said just in time, because Kelsi was serving them their sundae's right that second.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Gabriella was sitting on a bench and let the sun shine on her olive skin. She'd taken off her cardigan and was now only in her blue jeans and a polka-dot red top that let quite a lot of her tanned skin show. Next to her was Cameron's soft green stroller, who had a little umbrella added on, so that the baby was protected from the sun. Cameron was sleeping right now, so Gabriella was absorbed in the book she was reading right now: "True Believer" by Nicholas Sparks.

"Ella!" Gabriella looked up from her book and saw a little girl in a bright pink dress running towards her. Her blue eyes were so distinctive, even if she hadn't known she was Troy's sister, she would have definitely been sure she was a Bolton. Gabriella smiled and opened her arms to embrace the small girl into a hug.

"Lexie Bolton. How are you, sweetie?" Gabriella asked nicely, not without looking at the tall dark-haired boy slowly coming her way.

Lexie beamed at Gabriella. "I'm super. Troy wants to build sandcastles with me" she explained right when Troy reached the couple of people. He looked at Gabi apologetically and shoved his hands into his jeans pockets.

"I'm sorry if she bugged you. I didn't even see her running off. She's very fast" Troy explained and took Lexie out of Gabi's arms. "Never run off like that again, okay Lex?" he looked at his little sister worriedly.

"But I saw Ella and Cameron" Lexie tried to explain and pointed towards the stroller standing in the sun.

"It's alright, Troy" Gabi said casually and sat down on the bench again. "It's nice to see Lexie again. I haven't seen her since-"

"Yeah, I know" he interrupted her and looked down into her chocolate brown eyes. He still could see all the hurt and anger in them, but she was also smiling at him for the first time in a week, which made his heart skip a beat. "Well, we've got to now" Troy tried to excuse him and Lexie from the others.

Lexie pouted and tears started rolling down her face. "But can't we stay with Cameron and Ella? We have sand over there." Lexie explained sobbing in Troy's arms and pointing over to the sandpit only a few feet away. Troy looked at Gabriella to get her permission to stay. He seriously didn't want to bug her.

Gabi smiled and nodded a little, before she turned her head to an awaking Cameron. "Okay Lex, but don't get on Ella's nerves too much, alright?" Troy exclaimed and put his little sister on the sandy floor. She immediately jumped over to Gabriella, who was holding a giggling Cameron in her arms now. She took out a feeding bottle with fennel tea and put the opening into Cameron's little mouth. He was instantly calm and Gabi smiled at her son. She never breast fed him at all, because it would have made people suspicious and it was more convenient, when her parents took care of him.

Lexie caressed Cameron on his soft cheek with one finger and looked up to Gabi. "Are you his mommy?" Lexie asked a question both Troy and Gabriella didn't expect her to ask.

Gabi smiled at the smart toddler in front of her. "Yes I am" she answered gently. And only heard a faint 'wow' out of the kid's mouth.

"You're a pretty mommy" Lexie stated and turned around to look at her brother kneeing behind her.

"Lex, let's go over to the sandpit now or we'll never finish the princess castle" Troy grabbed his sister on her waist and twirled her around until her belly was lying over his shoulder. Lexie squeaked and pounded against Troy's back with her arms.

"Let me down!" she screamed several times until they reached the pit full of sand. Two children were already playing in it and Lexie being the talkative toddler she always was, started playing with the male twins that seemed to be only a year older than Lexie. Troy looked at her in amazement.

"I guess you don't want me to build that castle anymore?" he asked after a few minutes of watching the three kids digging holes in the sand.

"Nuh-uh" Lexie shook her head and immediately got back to playing.

Troy got up from the pit and scrubbed the sand from his jeans. "Okay Lex, if you need anything, I'm over at Ella's, okay?" he was standing right next to Lexie to make sure she understood him right.

Troy was a little queasy going back to Gabriella on his own. She was now wearing her sunglasses and was reading in her book again, while Cameron was lying in her arms, sucking at his pacifier.

"May I?" he was standing in front of her shyly looking at the space next to her on the bench. Gabi took down her book and sunglasses and looked at him half-smiling.

"Sure" she said and Troy finally exhaled. "Didn't Lexie want you over there anymore?" Gabriella chuckled and smirked at Troy.

He stretched his arms out on the backrest. "Well, what can I say, Lexie's one to turn on the charm when she meets new people" Troy pointed over to his sister who was just slapping one of the boys with her tiny plastic scoop. He looked over at Gabriella and smiled.

"Well, it must be in the genes than" she said, breaking the gaze to look down at Cameron. They were silent for a little while, both not sure about what to say next.

"Why did you kiss her, Troy?" Gabriella asked after a few minutes and it sounded like she wanted to get it out since he arrived at the park.

Troy brushed through his hair with one hand. "I really don't know anymore" he said honestly. "I guess I just couldn't deal with the fact that you were having a son and something back in my mind told me to bail on you and get the things back the way they were" he almost whispered while staring into nothing.

"It hurt like hell to see you with her" Gabi confessed not even wanting to mention Mac's name.

He looked up at her with teary eyes. "I'm so, so sorry, Gabriella. I didn't want to make you hate me like you do" Troy stated slowly and played with his fingers.

She looked at him confused. "I don't hate you, Troy. I just don't trust you anymore" she explained honestly.

He wiped away a tiny tear that was rolling down his face. "I'm sorry I was so mean to you when I found out about Cameron. I just didn't know how to deal with it. I never had to before, you know?" he explained and she nodded at him. "I love your son though" Troy confessed and touched the foot of the little boy lying in his mommy's arms.

Gabriella proudly smiled at her son. "I'm sure he loves you too, Troy" she said gently and looked up at him.

There were a few minutes of silence again, before Troy started to speak: "Is there a chance to gain your trust back, Ella?" He was still looking at her with his honest eyes.

"I don't know, Troy. I trusted some people before and one left me with my unborn child. The other one ran back to his ex-girlfriend and-"

"Let's not go there again, okay?" he said. "I know I screwed up – big time. But I don't want to loose you, Ella" Troy exclaimed.

"I don't want to loose you either" she whispered, almost inaudible, but Troy heard her and gave her a slim smile.

He was slowly standing up from the wooden bench and stretched his legs. "I have to baby-sit Lex tomorrow night, so if you want to, you could come over with Cam. We could watch a movie or something" Troy tried to make a first effort.

"I don't know if that's a good idea" Gabriella confessed.

She could see the disappointment in his eyes, but he didn't let it show in his voice. "Just think about it, okay?" he looked at her for a last time, before he ran over to the sandpit, lifted Lexie out of it and gave her a piggy-back ride home.

* * *

**Baby steps. It's at least something, isn't it? **

**So why I wanted you guys to read this comment here. I'm almost finished with The Girl Next Door actually (don't worry, you have quite a lot more chapters to go, but since I wrote them in advance, I'm almost finished). Well, I'm now contemplating if I should keep writing or not. I have this idea for a new story already, but I don't know if I should develop it. So tell me what you think. For those of you who are interested in a new story, I could send you the summary I already wrote. If it's crap just let me know and I just lean back and be happy about this story. :) Thanks a lot!!!**


	15. Road Trip

**Author's Note:** This chapter is dedicated to all the Lexie Bolton fans. :) I seriously love writing that little girl and I'm glad you enjoy her as much as I do. Thanks for those of you who reviewed the summary of my new story (yeah, I'm actually gonna write it!) and don't worry, I'll definitely finish this story before I start anything else. :) Enjoy reading.

* * *

**Chapter 15: Road Trip**

"Do you think this is such a good idea, Gabi?" Noah Montez asked his daughter, who was just putting on a thin summer jacket. Mr. Montez was holding a cute dressed Cameron lying in his carrier when he looked at his daughter concerned.

"Don't worry, dad. I'm just helping him baby-sit Lexie. I haven't forgiven him yet and I really don't know if I can" Gabi replied while taking the carrier from her dad. She kissed him on the cheek. "Bye dad."

"Bye sweetie, and please be careful" Gabi's dad looked after her, still not sure if it was such a good idea to let her go to the neighbour's house tonight.

Gabriella walked over to the Bolton's house. She carried Cameron in one arm and a plate of cookies in the other. The closer she got to the house, the more nervous she got. She knew she didn't want to loose Troy as a friend, but she wasn't ready to go back where they started, either. Gabi rang the door bell and waited for someone to open – for Troy to open.

"Oh my-" Gabi's jaw dropped, when she saw a shirtless Troy, who was only wearing his jeans, standing in front of her smiling. 'I should have told him I was coming' Gabi was thinking, when she slowly closed her mouth again.

Troy beamed at her. "It's good to see you too, Ella" he winked and let her in. "You should have told me you were coming" he said cheery and took Cameron's carrier out of Gabi's hand.

"Well, you invited me, remember?" she replied gulping, looking at his bare chest again. "Do you mind?" Gabi pointed towards his upper body shyly.

Troy looked down at himself. "Oh sure, no problem. Lexie was just taking a bath and she was splashing the water all over my shirt, so I took it off" he tried to explain his half-nakedness and grinned at Gabriella. "Let me go get my shirt, although you aren't quite seeing something you haven't seen before" he expressed before disappearing on the second level.

'Yeah, that's exactly the problem' Gabriella thought, while making her way to the living room with the cookies and Cameron.

"Ella!!!" an overly excited Lexie came running down the stairs and jumped into Gabriella's arms. She was only lucky that she had already placed the cookies and her son on the counter.

"Hey little girl. How are you doing today?" Gabi asked the toddler in her pink Care Bears pyjamas. She hugged her lightly and looked into her eyes.

"Troy wants to read a story before I go to bed. Want to come?" Lexie asked with her puppy-dog eyes.

"Sure. Let me just get Cameron, okay?" Gabi replied and released the toddler to run back upstairs.

Two minutes later Gabi entered the soft yellow painted baby room of Lexie. She remembered being here the first night they went over to the Bolton's. To Gabriella's relief, Troy was fully clothed again and just about to lift Lexie into her crib. "So baby-girl, what do you want to hear tonight?" Troy asked his little sister softly before he pulled the small blanket over her.

"Care Bears!" Lexie exclaimed cheerfully and snuggled into her teddy bear.

"Then the Care Bears is it" Troy said sighing and took the slim book out of the shelf. Only then he noticed Gabi, who was standing in the door frame with Cameron in her arms.

"Can Ella read?" Lexie asked his brother and he smiled.

"If Ella wants to?!" he asked into Gabi's direction and she nodded. Troy stood up from his chair and made some room for Gabriella to sit down. He took Cameron out of her arms and snorted out loud, when he read what was written on Cameron's playsuit. "I love my mommy" he read out loud. "I bet you picked that out yourself, right buddy?" Troy laughed at the giggling boy in his arms. Cameron was such a happy child, he was almost never crying and although he was only 4 months old, his smile had the same effect on Troy than Gabriella's.

Gabi looked up at the boys and started reading the story to Lexie. Troy was sitting down on the floor with Cameron to listen to her reading. She had a very soft voice and after only a few minutes, Cameron was fast asleep in Troy's arms. Gabi ended the story and smiled at her little boy in Troy's arms.

"I'm not tired" Lexie exclaimed and stood up in her crib. In contrast to Cameron, Lexie Bolton was still wide awake; the story seemed to have no effect on her.

Troy stood up and placed a hand on his sister's cheek. "Lex, you have to sleep now. You see the moon out there? It's already above the big apple tree and that means Lexie needs to sleep" he explained to her smoothly.

Lexie pouted at the moon. "If the moon says so" she folded her arms in front of her chest.

Troy and Gabriella smiled at the little toddler. She was too adorable when she was miffy. "Give your big brother a goodnight kiss, Lex" Troy told her and she immediately placed a big wet kiss on her brother's mouth. He looked at her a little disgusted and wiped the drool away with Cameron's bib.

Gabriella laughed out loud. "Lexie wants to kiss Ella, too" the little girl smiled at the laughing teenager and Gabi leaned down and kissed the toddler on her soft cheek.

"Sleep well, Lexie" both teenagers told her and Gabi covered her with the bed sheets.

"Now you two" Lexie smiled from under the blankets and looked back and forth between Troy and Gabriella.

The boy and the girl looked at each other. "I don't think that's such a good idea, Lex" Troy stated, blushing.

Lexie's upper lip started to quiver. "But you do it all the time. Even when it's not goodnight-time." The toddler made a point.

Gabriella grinned at the cute girl whereas Troy was totally embarrassed and stared at his bare feet.

"Lexie Samantha, you sleep now, alright?" Troy said firmly after a few seconds and made his baby sister start to cry. "Damn" Troy whispered and felt Gabi's gaze on him. She motioned him to come closer and before he could say another word, she touched his cheek and planted a soft kiss on his lips. She broke the kiss after only a second, but Troy felt how his body was longing for more.

Lexie squealed in her crib and was smiling like a crazy person now. "Yay, now we can all go to sleep" she stated and instantly closed her big blue eyes.

Gabriella was smiling down at the crib and Troy, who was still holding the sleeping Cameron in his arms, was looking at the girl next to him, glowing.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

An hour later, both Gabriella and Troy were sitting on the couch in the Bolton's living room watching 'Aladdin', Gabi's favourite Disney movie. They had put Cameron into his carrier again and placed him on the bed in Troy's room. They had eaten some of the cookies Gabriella brought and were now sitting on the couch in silence, a huge space between them.

"Are you nervous about the game?" Gabriella asked after a while, just to make conversation again.

Troy looked over at her in the dark. "Yeah, kind of. But it's more the pressure everyone is laying on me, you know. Everybody expects me to be the best, just because I'm team captain" he confessed.

"Don't be bothered by it. Just play the way you always do" Gabi tried to encourage him and stared back at the TV.

"Will you be there?" Troy asked her silently, still looking at the flying carpet on the screen.

Gabi looked at him irritated. "Of course I'll be there. I'm a cheerleader, remember?" she smirked at him.

"I was just wondering how you managed to stay on the squad, since Mac moved the practice to 2 pm" he asked her curiously.

"Oh that. Well, Mrs. Metzger gives me some work sheets for the classes I miss. She said it's not a big problem, since I'll be graduating High School easily" Gabi explained, talking about her Calculus teacher.

Troy nodded and grabbed another cookie from the plate between them. "And what about Cameron? Will he stay with your parents over the weekend?"

"I was actually planning on taking him with me. My best friend Thalia is coming to the game in Santa Fe. She wants to see me and Cammy again and she'll take care of him during the games" Gabi continued explaining.

Troy's face lit up. He was concerned Gabi couldn't make it to the games, because of her responsibilities, but he was always astonished how great she organized her life. "So you'll scream 'Give me a

T R O Y' at me during the games?" he asked her flirtatiously.

She laughed. "Probably not. But if you behave, you'll get an extra hip shake. How does that sound?"

Troy grinned at her. "Oh, I think I can live with that" he said, getting more comfortable on the couch. Gabriella was leaning back at the backrest again herself and they continued watching the movie in silence.

When the credits were rolling, Gabi slowly got up and adjusted her blouse and skirt. "I think I should go now" she said to a very tired looking Troy. He got up himself and nodded.

"I'll get you Cameron" he said and jumped up the stairs to bring the baby down. Gabriella was amazed how easily he plied with the fact that Cameron is her son.

When he walked into the dim-lighted room, he could see Cameron lying in his carrier fast asleep. Troy placed a finger on his lip and looked around in the room until he moved over to his desk, took a notepad from under all his folders and scribbled something on it. He folded the small piece of paper two times and put it into Cameron's open fist. "Make sure your mommy reads that okay, buddy? Troy smiled at the baby and carried him down to Gabriella.

Gabi had already put on her jacket, when she saw the boys coming down. "He's still asleep" Troy whispered, when he was standing in front of her.

Gabi smiled. "Good. And thank you for the nice evening, Troy" she said and touched his left arm for a second.

Shivers were running through his whole body again. "You're welcome."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The last week before the Championships passed by fast. Troy and Gabriella didn't see much of each other, because the cheerleading team was practising outside all the time, since Coach Bolton claimed the gym his own for the week.

On Thursday afternoon, the last day of practice for both teams, Mackenzie was walking into the gym with her cheerleading squad. Everybody was wearing their uniforms and pompoms and they attracted the attention of the whole basketball team that was shooting hoops as a warm-up right now.

"Damn, look at the girls" Chad said drooling over the good dozen of females coming into the gym. "Now I wish Taylor was a cheerleader" he pouted and threw the ball he was holding into the basket.

Troy's glance landed on Gabriella, who had her hair in braided pigtails, which made her look even hotter in Troy's eyes.

"Hey Bolton, close your mouth or the milk gets sour" Zeke laughed at his friend and patted him on the shoulders. Mac was walking over to coach Bolton while the other girls were standing around starting to stretch their limbs. Troy shook his head and tried to concentrate on the game again. He shot some more hoops, before he became aware of the figure standing next to him. He looked up into the brown eyes of the girl of his affection.

"Can you do me a favour?" Gabriella asked twirling one of her pigtails around her fingers.

Troy smiled. "Anything." He almost fainted, having her to stand so close to him again.

"Well, you know that I want to take Cammy to Santa Fe, but I don't want to ride the school bus with him and the others, so I was wondering if you could maybe drive us there in your car?" she asked and batted her eyelashes.

"Damn you, Gabriella Montez. Where did you learn to be so sexy persuasive?" Troy laughed at her and shot his ball into the basket next to Gabriella.

She smirked at him. "Is that a yes?" Gabi asked and played with the hem of his basketball tricot.

"Uh-huh" he said gulping and looked down at the pretty brunette.

"Well, then pick me up at 6 on Saturday, alright?" she switched back to 'normal Gabriella mode' and turned around on her sneakers to leave a puzzled Troy standing there.

"You'll pay for that Ms. Montez" he called out, ran after her and grabbed her on her waist to twirl her around. Gabriella squealed out loud, which turned the spotlight on her and Troy and made Mac look at the two teenagers with disgust.

"Bolton, Montez. You should both get back to practice now" Jack Bolton yelled at them half-serious. "The cheerleading team needs half of the gym today, so it's only the small field for us, boys" he continued now addressing only his team.

Troy let loose of Gabriella. "We should talk about that little note my son _gave_ me" Gabi whispered into Troy's ear and tickled him with her breath.

He slightly blushed. "Sure, but don't forget to practice that extra hip swing for me today" he returned and winked at her.

Sharpay and Zeke were observing the pair from the side of the gym. "They act all couple-y again. 10$ they are back together after this weekend" Sharpay squealed and stretched her hand out to make a deal with Zeke.

"Oh, I don't think so, muffin. Gabriella is totally playing with him right now. She's taking the advantage that Troy is literally eating her out of her hands right now" Zeke stated. "So it's a deal" he smirked.

"Uhhh, never underestimate the charm of Troy Bolton, Zeke" Sharpay explained and shook hands with her boyfriend.

He rolled his eyes. "Just because you had a crush on him in elementary school, doesn't mean he can do that to any girl" he told her with a lopsided grin.

Sharpay stemmed her arms into her hip. "I never had a crush on Troy" she called out appalled. "And just for the record Gabriella is already more than smitten with Troy's charms"

"Oh, you so had" Zeke teased her. "Want to go over to Troy to ask him, if he still has some of the scented letters from you?"

Sharpay poked out her tongue towards Zeke and stomped over to the cheerleading squad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"You're not serious, right?" Gabriella asked a grinning Troy. They were standing in front of his car on Saturday morning, ready to drive the two hours to Santa Fe.

Troy just nodded goofily. "My son is not wearing a 'Road Trip, Baby' shirt" Gabriella said firmly.

Troy looked offended. "You made him wear that 'I love my mommy' playsuit and now he's not allowed to wear a present from his uncle Troy? You like it, don't you, buddy?" Troy held the shirt in front of Cameron's face. The little hands grabbed the fabric and Cameron started to giggle.

"See, he loves it" Troy told Gabriella who rolled with her eyes.

Troy loved to tease her. It was just the payback for what she did to him two days ago. "He's wearing it or you two have to take the bus" Troy poked out his tongue towards Gabriella.

Gabi sighed. "Fine, pull it over" she gave in a little annoyed and got her bag into the car.

Troy beamed at her triumphantly and changed Cameron's clothes. "Wait until I get you your first Bolton basketball tricot. Mommy will definitely not like that" Troy whispered into Cameron's ear and tickled his belly. He placed him in the back of the car, where he'd installed a baby car seat before.

"Let's get going then" Troy exclaimed cheerfully and got into the car himself. "Music, Montez?" he asked Gabriella, who was responsible for the music on the trip. Gabriella, still a little annoyed, handed him a CD. Troy looked at it and smiled. "Oh, nice choice, Ella. At least we agree on something" he stated, turned on the engine and put the CD into the player.

_Oh sweet lungs don't fail me now  
__Your burning has turned into fear  
__It drills me in my every step, I__'m moving quick  
__But you're always on my heels_

_Just one more breath, I beg you please  
Just one more step, my knees are weak  
My heart is sturdy but it needs you to survive  
My heart is sturdy but it needs you_

_Breathe  
Don't you want to breathe  
I know that you are strong enough to handle what I need  
My capillaries scream  
There's nothing left to feed on  
My body needs a reason to cross the line  
Will you carry me there one more time_

_I have reason to believe  
That I have victories to taste  
I can feel them on my teeth  
Upon my lips  
And in my chest  
I can roll them on my tongue  
They are more supple than defeat  
I feel the tension in my lungs  
And every move is filled by my resolve to _

_Breathe  
Don't you want to breathe  
I know that you are strong enough to handle what I need  
My capillaries scream  
There's nothing left to feed on  
My body needs a reason to cross that line  
Will you carry me there one more time_

* * *

**Uh uhh, a loooot of teasing's going on between the two. I'm curious about what happens next…well, I know. :P And you'll find out soon if you press the little button below, leave a review and tell me what song Troy and Gabriella were listening to on their trip. :)**


	16. Bathroom Buddies

**Author's Note:** I wanted to update a little earlier actually, but life is a little crazy right now (you might just roll your eyes now and think "Damn, she's still updating regularly", but I feel bad ;)). Well, most of you got the song right. It was Dashboard Confessional's "Reason To Believe". I saw them life in concert a few weeks ago. Sooooo awesome (and so random right now…stop talking, Jule! g). Well anyways. I want to give a shout out to two of my reviewers (I'm sorry I haven't checked who it was), who actually predicted what's going to happen in this chapter. So enjoy reading, guys!

* * *

**Chapter 16: Bathroom Buddies**

"Zeke?" Chad poked his friend, who was sitting in front of him in the bus, into his shoulder. He turned around having huge sleeping bags under his eyes. Chad looked a little shocked. "Dude, you look like a ghost" he grinned at his friend but kept talking. "Anyways, do you have any idea where Troy is? I thought he was coming with us in the bus."

Zeke looked at the sleeping Sharpay next to him and smiled. "He's not here?" But Coach Bolton is already in the bus. I thought he was sitting in the back with Patrick." He spotted Patrick in the back of the bus making out with Rachael, one of the cheerleaders.

"Coach?" Chad called after Jack Bolton, so that the whole bus stopped their conversations. Jack walked down the aisle and stopped next to Chad. "What is it, Chad?" he asked sternly.

"I just wanted to know where Troy is. I mean he always drives with us" Chad asked the father of his best friend.

Jack's face lit up. "Oh, Troy is already on his way to Santa Fe. He took the car this time" Coach Bolton explained casually and walked back to the front of the bus.

Chad looked confused and turned towards Taylor, who was looking out of the window. "He took the De Loreon? He never takes it to the games. Why should he? We have the bus" he exclaimed a little confused.

Taylor had gotten the permission to accompany the team on the bus, even though she's not a cheerleader. "Chad, how dense are you? Don't you notice a certain petite girl that's also missing in the bus?" Taylor smirked and intertwined fingers with her boyfriend.

Chad thought about this for a moment. "You mean Bolton is taking a road trip with Gabriella and didn't invite us?" Chad opened his mouth in horror.

Taylor slapped him on the forehead. "You're so unromantic, Danforth" she said and looked out of the window again, where the sun was just about to rise.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Troy and Gabriella enjoyed the ride to Santa Fe a lot. They were listening to music during the whole trip and laughed about Cameron, who was babbling with the songs as if he tried to sing along. Their relationship was not a subject the whole trip; they were only enjoying each other's company. The three arrived in Santa Fe at 9 am and decided to make a quick stop at a local Wendy's to eat some breakfast before they headed right to the gym. The game was going to start at 12 pm, which gave them about two more hours to warm up and meet with their team-mates.

"Thank you so much for driving us here, Troy" Gabriella said a little reserved. "I got to find Thalia now, so that I can give her Cameron" she continued and lifted her bags out of the trunk.

"I could take care of Cameron for a little while longer" Troy offered and looked at the small girl in front of him.

Gabi shirked from his look. "No, it's alright, you've already done more than enough" she half-smiled at him.

Troy was a little disappointed, but tried not to show it. "Alright then. Let me at least carry your bags in" he insisted and lifted Gabi's luggage up from the pavement.

Entering the gym, a slim black haired girl, wearing dark blue skinny jeans and a black top, was running towards Gabriella overexcited. "I guess that's her" Troy laughed, holding the door open for Gabi and Cameron to enter.

Gabriella smiled widely. "Yeah, that's her. Get used to it, she's always like that", she explained before Thalia flew into her arms, totally forgetting about the infant in the carrier in Gabriella's hand.

"Gabi!!! There you are. I'm already waiting for over an hour here" Thalia yelled reproachfully.

"Thal, let…me…breathe" Gabi said and her best friend instantly released her from the hug.

Thalia blushed slightly. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I'm just so excited to see you again" she replied, jumping up and down on the tiled floor.

Troy was still laughing. He leaned down to Gabriella and whispered: "I vote for less sugar for your friend here." Gabi grinned and punched him in the arm.

"Thal, this is my friend Troy" she introduced the male standing next to her. "And Troy, this is the fabulous Thalia" Gabi said, looking from one friend to the other.

Troy reached out his hand towards the new person, but in that second he could already feel Thalia's arms around his neck. "It's so nice to finally meet you, Troy" Thalia exclaimed cheerfully and let go of the male.

"Likewise" Troy replied smiling, still outraged by the little 'attack' of Gabi's best friend. He scratched his neck uncomfortably and looked back at Gabi. "I think I leave you ladies alone now" he declared and put the suitcases on one of the benches nearby. Gabi only nodded and smiled. "If you need me, you know where to find me" Troy said calmly and bent down to Cameron. "Be nice to auntie Thalia, alright buddy?" he tickled Cameron on his belly like he always did and the baby giggled and smiled at Troy.

"See ya, ladies" he waved and left the two girls and the baby standing there.

"Three letters: H.O.T. Wow Gabi, this guy is…wooohooo. I mean Nathan was already…but Troy?!" Thalia stated after Troy had left and grinned excitedly.

Gabi laughed and blushed, but didn't say anything. They sat down on the bench and Thalia lifted Cameron out of his carrier. "You still don't trust him, do you?" a suddenly serious Thalia asked.

Gabriella sighed. "He hurt me so much, you know. As much as I love spending time with him, but I don't know if I'm ready for more again."

Thalia nodded. "He's cute with Cameron" she stated.

Gabi smiled. "He's wonderful. He really loves him and I trust him with Cameron. I'd give him to Troy in a heartbeat" she blushed slightly.

"But you try to stay in distance?" Thalia asked her friend and looked her in the eyes.

Gabi nodded. "I'm trying to, but it's really hard. His ex is head cheerleader and it's pretty difficult to deal with her these days. She seems to regret she ever broke up with him" Gabriella sighed and played with the fluff of hair on Cameron's head.

Thalia wrapped one arm around her friend. "For me it seems like you're madly in love with this guy and it's definitely a good thing that he gets along with your son" she beamed at Gabriella and held her closer.

"I don't-"

"Gabriella, would you please hurry. We need you for the warm-up!" an annoyed and harried Mac was walking towards Gabi and folded her arms in front of her chest.

Gabi jumped up and grabbed her gym bag. "I'm coming, Mackenzie" Gabi replied nicely. She bent down towards Thalia. "That's the ex" she rolled her eyes and Thalia formed an 'oh' with her lips. "Be nice to auntie Thalia, Cam. Mommy loves you" she kissed her son on the forehead and ran after Mac.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mac and Gabriella arrived at the locker rooms a little later, where the other girls were already changing into their cheerleading uniforms. "Look who I found outside" Mac called out bittersweet. She directed towards Gabriella: "Just because you're getting screwed by the basketball captain, doesn't mean you can be late for practice."

Gabi's jaw dropped, but Mac wasn't finished yet. "Oh and here's a little advice, slut. Try condoms, they might keep you from having another of those irksome kids."

The locker room was immediately dead silent. Every single gaze laid on Gabriella, whose lips started to quiver and tears were approaching in her big brown eyes. She couldn't hold them back any longer. She turned around and left the room as fast as her trembling legs carried her, already sobbing terribly.

Sharpay walked up to Mac in the dressing room and slapped her in the face. "I should have done that a while ago" she hissed and left the room to follow her friend. Gabriella herself didn't know where to go. She ran down the empty halls, busy wiping the tears out of her face.

Sharpay couldn't find her anywhere. She peaked into every room and even scared a few cheerleaders from the other team, but Gabi was nowhere to be found. Desperately, the skinny blonde ran into the gym, her cheeks dark red from all the exhaustion. "Troy!" she yelled out of breathe and the tall basketball player, who was just about to throw a three-pointer into the basket, turned around and looked at her confused. "It's Gabriella!" she called out and Troy instantly came running over to her.

"What is with her?" Troy asked worriedly and looked down at the short girl in front of him.

"Mac called her a slut in the dressing room and accused her of having a baby or something" Sharpay shook her head in disbelief. "I think she's totally out of her mind."

Troy was in a state of shock. "Where is Gabriella now?" he asked her fast and looked around.

"I don't know. She ran out crying and I couldn't find her anywhere" Sharpay confessed despaired.

"Thanks, Sharpay" Troy replied, already on his way out of the gym, not at all caring about the game practice right now.

'Where could she be?' Troy asked himself and ran through the halls quickly. Suddenly he had an idea and knew where to go. He carefully opened the door to the girls' bathroom and went in. He was hoping nobody saw him or even more, that nobody was in here right now. He heard somebody sobbing and sniffing in one of the cabins and that's when Troy knew he had found her. He knocked on the door. "Can I come in?" he asked softly and suddenly the sobbing stopped.

"Troy?" he heard Gabi ask with a broken voice as she slowly opened the cabin door.

Standing in front of him was a puffy-eyed Gabriella, whose make-up was smudgy and running down her face. Without saying a word, Troy embraced her with his arms and covered the back of her head with his hand. "Don't cry, sweetie!" he kissed her head while she buried her face into his chest.

"She embarrassed me in front of everyone" Gabi mumbled into Troy's tricot and he held her even tighter.

"She'll pay for that, Ella. I promise you that. I'm sure you have all the cheerleaders behind you" he tried to calm her down. "Should I tell Sharpay that you can't cheer today? I'm sure she'd understand…" Troy asked her softly and lifted her chin to make her look at him.

Gabi vigorously shook her head. "No, I really want to cheer" she answered. "Just give me a few more minutes" Gabriella said as she played with the fabric of Troy's shirt.

He smiled at her. "Alright" He cupped her head with both his hands and pressed a gentle kiss on her lips.

When Troy broke the kiss after a few seconds, he looked at Gabriella, who had her eyes still closed and was clinging on his tricot. "You're so brave" he whispered in her ear and kissed her cheek one last time, before he released her. "Come on, Cheerleader-Girl, show them that sexy hip swing of yours" Troy smirked and for the first time in the last few minutes, he saw her smiling.

"Pervert" she said and nudged him in the side while they left the bathroom. "By the way, how did you find me here?" Gabi asked Troy curiously.

"Well, let's just say I spend a lot of time on the bathroom floor myself" he winked and slung his arm around her shoulders.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Wildcats sing along, they really got it going on…"

The cheerleaders were in their element, when they were trying to animate the audience before the game. Gabriella looked like nothing had happened an hour ago. When she got back to the locker rooms, everyone but Sharpay was already gone and so she had enough time and quiet to undress herself and put on the cheerleading clothes.

"_Gabi, I have to ask you this" Sharpay was standing in front of her friend in the dressing room waiting for her to get ready. _

"_Shoot" Gabriella said hurriedly and put her long black curls into a ponytail. _

"_When Mac mentioned you having a baby earlier…she was kidding, right?" Sharpay asked uncertain. _

_Gabriella looked up, a hair slide hanging out of her mouth. She looked at Sharpay intensely, trying to let her know without saying anything that Mac wasn't kidding. _

"_Oh wow" Sharpay sat down on one of the benches in between the lockers. "So Cameron is not your brother, but your son? Freaky…" she noted and stared at Gabriella. _

"_Uh-huh" Gabriella said taking the slides out of her mouth and into her hair. _

"_But you look fabulous, how could a child possible come out of you?" Sharpay asked, looking up and down at Gabriella. _

_Gabi chuckled. "Well, I never actually had a huge belly and I didn't gain that much weight either. I guess I was just lucky" she shrugged casually. _

"_Wow" Sharpay still hadn't really realized it. "So you're a mommy?" she asked again. _

"_Yes, I am" Gabriella laughed out loud now and helped her friend up from the bench. "Come on, we can talk about that later, alright?" she told her blonde friend and opened the door towards the hallway. _

"_Who's the father?" Sharpay couldn't let loose of the topic, but Gabi only rolled with her eyes when they entered the gym. _

"And here are the Capital High Kangaroos!" the announcer yelled as the opposing team entered the gym in their green and black tricots. The cheerleaders of the Kangaroos were standing on the other side of the gym whooping at their team.

"And from Albuquerque, New Mexico, the East High Wildcats" the announcer screamed into his microphone again and this time the girls in the red and white uniforms got wild. Gabriella was doing some backhand flips in front of the others and they were building a pyramid with Mackenzie on top.

Gabriella tried to find Troy in the crowd of basketball players, but couldn't spot him. Sharpay noticed her friend looking around and bent over to her. "The captains get announced individually. He'll be out here in a few minutes" she grinned at Gabi and kneeled down to tie up her shoes again.

Gabi smiled to herself. She could see Thalia sitting on the tribune, Cameron's carrier standing next to her. She was wearing a red and white Wildcat scarf around her neck and waved at Gabriella joyfully. Thalia picked up Cameron out of his seat and held him high, so that his mommy could see him. Gabriella blew kisses towards her son, although she knew he probably hadn't even seen her.

In the men's locker room next to the gym, Troy and the captain of the Kangaroos were getting ready to run out to their teams to play that highly anticipated game. "Ready, Bolton?" the blonde tall man next to Troy asked him sternly.

"You can bet on it, Cruise" Troy replied a little annoyed. Although he only had played once against the fairly new captain of the Kangaroos, he could already say that he didn't like him at all.

A few seconds later, the announcer in the gym started talking into his microphone again. "And now I may introduce the captains of the two teams to you. For the Wildcats, please welcome Troy Bolton!" The crowd began clapping and cheering furiously, when Troy ran out of the gym. His first gaze went over to Gabriella, who swung her pompoms through the air and grinned at him widely. He winked at her, before he ran over to the centerline to stand next to the referee.

"And for the Kangaroos, please welcome Nathan Cruise!" the old man on the microphone announced again. The crowd began to cheer again when the tall blonde guy came running into the gym. He went straight over to the referee and took his place next to Troy.

"To a fair game" the referee said and the boys shook hands for the last time, before they heard the whistle that opened the game.

Unfortunately nobody could see Gabriella's pale face when she looked over to Thalia on the tribune, who didn't look any better. Both of them had heard the name that was announced after Troy's, but they couldn't quite believe it. Nathan was here.

* * *

**Cliffy:P Just for your information: this story will have 21 chapters + an epilogue. I just finished the last chapter and I'm already sad. :( Well, anyways. I just wanted to let you know that I won't update before Monday, since I'm gone over the weekend and won't have any internet access. I finally wrote something into my userinfo (or whatever that thingy is called), so if you're interested in who I am, just read it. ;) So, now review, alrighty? ;)**


	17. Nathan

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the delay, guys. I'm a little stressed out right now. I got 71 reviews for the last chapter!!! You guys are seriously crazy. I won't say much more, since I know how much some of you were waiting for that chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 17: Nathan**

Gabriella didn't know what to do now. She was numb. She couldn't move one limb. All she did was staring at the father of her child. The boy that left her before the baby was even born. The one that told her it was her own fault that she got pregnant. Nathan was looking wonderful. He still had the same muscular arms as when he was holding her close and his short blonde hair was spiked up with some grease, like Gabriella used to put in his hair in the morning when she stayed over. The new colours definitely suited him. The green and black were complimenting his dark green eyes, the eyes that stared at her with so much anger, when she saw Nathan for the last time almost a year ago.

"_Nathan, please talk to me!" Gabriella begged her boyfriend. It was two weeks ago that she told him she was pregnant and every time she mentioned the topic, Nathan was just avoiding it. She walked over to him sitting on a bench in Lincoln Park looking straight down at the unplanted floor. She sat close next to him placing one hand on his right thigh. "Tell me what's going on in your head" she whispered softly into his face. _

_Nathan looked up and locked his eyes with hers. Gabriella expected to see some dried tears in his eyes, but all she noticed was this look of confusion that made her stomach astringe. "I want you to have an abortion, Gabriella" Nathan said firmly after a few minutes of silence. _

_Gabi looked at him in disbelieve and shocked to the bones. "I can't deal with that now, Gabs. I'm 17, I want to enjoy my life and a child is really not what I had in mind. We're seniors in a few weeks, we should capture every moment of this, so could you really see yourself doing all this with a crying newborn?" Gabriella didn't say anything. She just couldn't believe what she was hearing right now. "I'm one of the best basketball players in Illinois and a huge scholarship is waiting for me if I do good next year. A baby would certainly defeat my plans" Nathan continued explaining. _

_Gabi gulped. They were dating for almost two years now and she thought she knew Nathan very well, but finding out that he doesn't even care one tiny little bit about the unborn child in her belly made Gabriella feel like crap. With tears rolling down her red cheeks she answered: "I'm not going to abort that child, Nathan. It's a part of me already and I know I'd regret it my whole life, if I didn't get that baby." Her voice sounded so strong, but on the inside her heart was breaking into a thousand pieces. She put her hands on her flat stomach and made them move up and down._

_Another few minutes passed and both Nathan and Gabriella didn't say a word. He was sitting there, staring into the sky with a grim face, whereas Gabriella tried to hold back more tears that were approaching in her eyes. _

"_My parents would never approve of a child, Gabs. They'll kill me if I tell them" he explained not looking at her once. Gabi's face went into severity. _

"_I'm going to keep that child, Nathan and I give you three days to change your mind. I know we're too young, I know it's going to be hard, but who tells you that we can't make it?" Gabi issued an ultimatum. "She tried to look at him, but Nathan avoided her gaze. "Fine. You know where to find me" she stated, before she left her boyfriend sitting there, arms crossed defensively in front of his chest. _

_Nathan never stopped by the next three days. He didn't even call. When Gabriella went into school a few days later, she heard from his best friend Tom that Nathan had left the town – for good. And nobody knew were he moved. _

"Gabi, is everything alright with you?" a concerned looking Sharpay came walking up to her, since she noticed that her friend wasn't really into the routine right now.

"Uh-huh. I'm fine" she answered in trance, still staring at the blonde boy in the basketball tricot. He was just about to attack Troy from behind, who was dribbling the ball on the floor heading towards the opponents' basket.

"You don't look very fine, Gabi" Sharpay looked at her not believing a single word Gabriella just said. "Do you want me to-"

They heard the shrill blast of a whistle coming from the referee that finished the first half of the playtime. The players were slowly moving into the dressing rooms and Gabriella tried to hide herself behind Sharpay, since she didn't want Nathan to see her. After all of the players had left the gym for their 10 minutes break, Gabi headed over to Thalia, not without receiving a derogative gaze from Mac, who was watching her every step.

Thalia was already waiting for Gabi on the tribune, Cameron sitting next to her in his carrier. "Oh my god, Gabi" was all she said when her friend arrived and she pulled her into a big hug. "What are you going to do now?" Thalia whispered into her ear while still holding her close.

Gabi looked at her friend, who was probably the only one who could surmise what she was feeling right now, and shrugged. "I have no idea, Thal. I think I'm not ready to face him after all he'd done to me" she explained, tears dripping on her red and white top.

Thalia rubbed her best friends back. "Maybe he didn't see you yet. You could try to avoid him today" she tried to find a solution for the big problem.

"Avoid who?"

Gabriella and Thalia quickly turned around their heads and looked into the eyes of a smiling Troy Bolton. Gabi's face instantly paled again. "I think I'm going to puke" she told Thalia before she ran off to the bathroom.

Troy looked behind her, confusion written all over his face. "What's up with her?" he asked Thalia worriedly and pointed the way Gabriella was going a few seconds ago. "Is it Mac again?" Troy asked, knowing that Thalia probably knew everything about his former girlfriend.

Thalia made an apologizing face. "Trust me, Mac is Gabi's smallest problem right now" she explained. "But I guess you have to ask her yourself."

Troy looked at Thalia, now even more confused than before. He had five minutes left before the game continued and he was determined to find out what was wrong with Gabi. He ran to the bathroom where he found her crying earlier and just when he was about to enter, he collided with a person that was coming out of the room. He crashed onto the small body but broke his fall with his arms landing on both sides next to the person under him.

"I'm sorry I was-" Troy stopped when he realized that it was Gabriella he crashed into. He was looking straight into her pale face and only saw fear in her beautiful big brown eyes. Without moving an inch he continued speaking. "I was just looking for you, Ella. What happened?" he asked her looking at Gabi, trying to find an answer to his question in her eyes.

She just looked at him wishing he could read her mind so that she didn't have to tell him. Gabriella moved up her head and chest and forced Troy to move away from her as well. She sighed. "What's the name of the captain of the other team, Troy?" she asked him, finally starting to talk to him.

Troy looked at her confused, took her hands and lifted her up onto her feet. "His name's Nathan Cruise, why?" he answered and played with her fingers in his hands. Gabriella realized she'd never told Troy the name of Cameron's father, so this wouldn't really reveal anything.

"Well, doesn't he look kind of familiar to you? I mean doesn't he resemble someone you know pretty well?" Gabi almost whispered, not ready to say the words 'he's Cameron's dad' yet.

Troy thought about that. "He does look a little familiar, but I can't classify him" he confessed. "But Ella, please don't keep me in suspense here. What is it?" he asked impatiently.

Gabriella knew she had to tell him now. Gripping his hands even tighter she said: "Well, I think I never told you that Cameron's dad was the captain of the basketball team in Chicago, before he moved…to Santa Fe, apparently."

Troy's jaw literally dropped. "You mean Nathan?…you're not telling me that jerk is?…just say you're kidding" he stammered in shock.

Gabi looked at him with a sad face. "I'm not. Kidding, I mean" she said almost inaudible. She feared Troy would leave her standing there now, since his face got super pale, but to Gabriella's surprise, he pulled her into a hug and held her very tight.

She smiled and returned his hug. Being in Troy's arms made her feel save again. "Do you remember that piece of paper I put into Cammy's hand the other day?" Troy whispered into her ear. Gabriella nodded into his shoulders, a small tear running down her cheek. "I meant every word of it" Troy exclaimed and let Gabi loose a little to look into her eyes. "Does he know you're here?" he asked firmly.

Gabi shook her head. "I have no idea how he'll react" she confessed.

The couple heard a shrill whistle coming from the gym which meant that the game would continue in a minute. Troy looked at Gabi apologetically. "Try to stay as calm as possible and if anything happens, I'll be with you in a heartbeat, alright?" he said with a rushed voice. He squeezed both her hands that he was holding again and tried to give her an encouraging smile.

Troy let loose of her hands slowly, not breaking the gaze between the two. "Thank you, Troy!" she said, before he released her completely and ran into the gym again.

The whole team was already gathered around the centerline, when Troy joined them. "Where have you been, man?" Chad asked his best friend a little angry. "We thought you'd let us hang here. We're only two points ahead, but I think we can win this thing" he said not only to Troy, but to all the basketball players standing around.

"Go Wildcats!" they all said in unison and were running off into different directions a few seconds later. Troy was trying to find Nathan in the crowd of people. He was blocking him during the game, since they were the same size and on the same level. When he spotted him, Troy couldn't believe he didn't saw that earlier. The resemblance was distinctive. Cameron was looking exactly like his father, except for the brown eyes he got from his mom.

A huge flow of jealousy was arising in Troy and the only thing he felt for Nathan was wrath. He ran towards him and made him loose the ball, before he could throw it into the basket and grinned at Nathan evilly, although Nathan didn't seem to find it very amusing. Now Troy had the ball and was dribbling it to the other side of the court totally ignoring his team mates. He was determined to win this fight against Nathan, no matter what it cost. Troy threw the ball into the basket and raised his hands in the air when he made the new points for his team. Nathan was gazing at him indignantly.

For the last two quarters, Troy had his eyes glued on Nathan and made the game as difficult for him as possible. Nathan didn't even know why Troy was so angry after the half-time, but he tried to hold up with him. It was like the two of them were becoming the leading roles in this very bad movie and Gabriella was watching them from the side worriedly, after she'd joined the cheerleaders again.

It seemed like East High was vastly superior, but Nathan didn't want to give up just yet. He followed Troy when he tried to dribble the ball over to the basket and banged it out of his hands, before Troy could even try to throw it. The ball dropped to the ground and bounced off the court, right into the dozen of East High cheerleaders standing around. Gabriella picked it up without thinking and wanted to give it back into the game. She passed it right to the basketball player standing in front of her holding out his arms.

"Gabriella???" she heard Nathan saying for the first time in a year. He was holding the ball close to his chest and Gabriella congealed. The whole gym was watching them now, since they were looking for the source that stopped the game so close before the end. Gabriella stared into the dark-green eyes of her ex-boyfriend not able to say a word. Troy was standing only a few meters away, watching the couple doubtfully.

The referee was blowing the final whistle a few seconds early, since East High would have won anyways and the boys on the court were walking slowly into the gym, still not knowing why Nathan didn't keep playing. Gabi was still staring at Nathan and vice versa.

"Dude, what's up with those two?" Zeke came walking up to Troy and patted him on his shoulder. Troy, who didn't avert his eyes from Gabriella, only said: "He's Cameron's dad!" and brushed his hands through his sweaty hair.

Zeke's eyes almost popped out of his head. "What?" he asked looking back and forth between the captain of the Kangaroo's and Gabi who just started a conversation.

"What are you doing here? I mean have you…?" Nathan stuttered insecure, still not sure what to say.

Gabriella looked around, finally noticing Troy standing not far away, observing her intensely. She felt more secure now that she knew he was there. "Yes, I gave birth to your son, Nathan!" Gabi said firmly, glad to have found a way out of the shock.

"I have a son" Nathan said more to himself than to anyone else. "I'm a father."

Gabriella looked at him angrily. "No you aren't. Cameron doesn't even know you exist" she explained. "Maybe when he's older I'll tell him that his originator is a total jerk and bailed out before he was even born" Gabi now almost yelled at him.

Nathan took two steps to stand closer to Gabriella and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Hey, hey, hey. Take your dirty hands off of her, Cruise!" an infuriated Troy was approaching next to Gabi and took Nathan's hands off her shoulders. He wrapped one arm around her waist and held her close.

"Awww, what is that? Bolton is screwing my ex now?" Nathan said sarcastically with a nasty look on his face. "I guess now we have two girls in common" he laughed out loud.

Troy didn't have to think long, before he took a few steps forward and punched Nathan in his face, so that he barged backwards a few meters. "You son of a bitch" Troy yelled and the few people that were left in the gym were looking curiously at the fighting boys.

Nathan wiped away some blood from his lips and walked towards Troy. "I got to say, Bolton – and don't mind me comparing here – but if I were you, I'd go back to Mac. I mean seriously, not every girl would agree on having sex in the locker rooms after the game" Nathan said dryly and grinned at his opponent.

Troy punched Nathan once more and this time he tumbled over and landed on the ground. "Never. Ever. Touch. Ella. Again" Troy said with gritted teeth. "And this", he kicked Nathan in the stomach with his feet, "is for abandoning your child, you jerk." Troy took Gabriella's hand and walked away with her, not once looking back at the whimping Nathan on the gym floor.

Troy and Gabi went into the boys' locker room that was already empty, because everybody else was in the adjoined gym where the organizers prepared a big buffet for the teams. Troy looked down at the tiles on the floor. "Are you alright?" he asked Gabi shyly, who was standing a few feet away from him.

He couldn't see her smiling face when she was walking up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Troy looked up at her surprised. "You're my hero, Troy Bolton" she said softly and kissed him carefully until she felt him returning the kiss. Troy wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up a little, still having his lips pressed urgently on hers. She stuck out her tongue a little and pressed it against his closed lips, but Troy didn't open his mouth.

"Are you kidding me, Mr. Bolton?" she asked him a little offended, taking her lips off of his. She saw his cheeky grin and the little twinkle in his eyes that she had missed so much. Now it was her time to tease him. "Okay, if you don't want me to kiss you, I can just-" And that's when Troy pulled her closer again and pressed his lips against hers, immediately opening his mouth to let her tongue in. A huge smile was emerging on Gabriella's face, when she felt his lips again and she was passionately kissing him now, her hands running through his damp hair.

Troy lifted her up again and moved with her a few steps over to the lockers, where he pushed her against the red metal doors that were creating a loud noise in the big room. But they were both too busy to even hear that. Both of Troy's hands were now pressed against the locker doors right next to Gabriella's head and she was having her hands on his back, drawing circles with her fingernails. Troy was kissing Gabriella in the crotch of her neck now, letting shivers running down her spine. He moved down to her décolleté and placed tiny little kisses all over it, hearing Gabriella moan a little, when he reached the hem of her bra that was now slightly looking out of the cheerleading top she was wearing. Troy sucked on her skin right above her breast, which made her faintly groan again.

"Troy?" he heard her saying and lifted up his head to lock eyes with her.

"Uh-huh" he answered, not knowing why she was stopping his discovery here.

"I missed you" she whispered coyly and blushed a little.

He smiled at her widely. "I missed you too" he simply answered looking deep into her loving eyes and kissed her again on her mouth, intensifying the kiss by lying a hand on the back of her neck and pulling her closer. As much as she enjoyed his touches right now, Gabriella pulled Troy away a little and looked at him apologetically.

"Let's just take it slow, okay?" she asked him softly her hand on his left cheek.

Troy nodded and placed a kiss on her forehead, before hugging her tightly for a few seconds.

"When did you forgive me?" he asked her after coming apart again, but still holding close.

"It was the note" she answered biting her lip and took a crumpled piece of paper out of the tiny little pocket on her skirt. "It's a little blurry, because Cam was just about to eat it, when I found it, but I take it with me everywhere since then" she confessed.

Gabriella uncrumpled the piece of paper to show it to Troy. He just grinned at her and put his hand on hers. "I wrote that, remember?" he smiled and put the note carefully back into the pocket.

_"Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice, falling in love with you was beyond my control!"_

He offered her one hand so that she could intertwine fingers with hers. "Let's go find Crazy-Girl and your son" Troy beamed at her, but realized they were still wearing their competition clothes. "Should we?" he pointed at their clothes and looked down at Gabi.

She smirked at him and played with the hem of his shirt. "No" she said promptly. "You look awfully sexy in that thing."

Troy let his tongue show while beaming. "Very naughty Ms. Montez. But may I just say 'right back at ya?'" he replied and both were walking out of the locker room holding hands tightly.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

After walking down the halls to find Thalia and Cameron, the couple found Gabi's best friend at the ice cream cart, picking out a bowl of pistachio ice cream. Thalia turned around and saw the two walking up to her with interlocked hands.

"Awww, if that isn't my favourite couple" Thalia grinned and licked on her ice cream. "I thought you guys would never come out there. Uhhh, and Gabi, your bra is showing" she casually pointed at Gabriella's left boob and continued eating her ice cream.

Gabi swiftly adjusted her top after blushing heavily. Troy chuckled and placed a kiss on top of her head.

"Nice punches by the way, Troy" Thalia said. "The view wasn't that awesome from that far away, but I could deal with it" she smiled brightly and reached out the hand in which she was holding the ice-cream cone. "Want to lick?" she asked Gabi who was looking around in the room irritated.

"Where is Cameron, Thal?" she asked calmly totally ignoring the cone in front of her.

I placed him on the bench right next to the plant-" Thalia answered slowly speaking the last word she was saying, because where she pointed was only an empty carrier standing on the plastic bench.

Gabriella looked at her friend in panic. "Thalia, where is Cameron? Please tell me you're just kidding" she begged her friend, her fingernails pricking into Troy's hand.

Thalia answered despaired. "I swear he was there just a minute ago" she explained and you could see the fear in the young girl's eyes.

* * *

**When does she finally stop with all those cliffy's, huh? ;) Well, I hope you guys liked it. Reviews are always appreciated! **


	18. Mommy Is Here

**Author's Note:** You guys wouldn't believe how much I enjoyed the guessing in the last chapter. LOL I'm not gonna give anything away in the AN now, so I'll just say THANK YOU for all the great reviews and enjoy the next chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 18:**** Mommy Is Here **

Troy's heart was brewing when he looked at the empty carrier standing abandoned on the bench. He knew he had to stay strong for Gabriella now, he knew he had to think about what to do next, he knew Gabriella couldn't do that on her own right now. He tightened the grip on her hand, although he felt the pain on his skin now even more from Gabriella's fingernails.

But Gabi couldn't hold it any longer. She let go of Troy's hand and ran over to the empty carrier. "He's not here, Troy. And they even took the stuffed turtle he loves so much" she started to cry heavily touching the fabric of the carriers inlay.

Troy followed her instantly and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. "He's okay, I promise you" Troy whispered into her ear, although he had no idea if he was or not. Gabriella turned around and looked at Troy with her frightened eyes.

"What if he isn't, Troy? What if I lost my son. My everything?" she mentioned sobbing and slung her arms around his neck to bury her head into his chest. Troy was as concerned as Gabi, but he tried to think logical now.

"Let's divide. You go left Ella, I go right and you stay here to check if the kidnapper comes back" he pointed towards Thalia, who was standing near the ice-cream cart not moving since she found out the carrier was empty. _Kidnapping_, that sounded so surreal to all three of them, but they had to face the facts. Cameron was gone.

Thalia nodded her head, not able to look Troy or Gabriella into their eyes. "We'll find him" Troy looked at Gabriella and kissed her tears away. They locked eyes, trying to find help in the other ones face. The two of them parted and ran off into different directions, determined to find Cameron.

Thalia was slowly walking over to the bench and sat down next to the carrier. She was still numb and couldn't believe what just happened. She'd lost sight of Cameron for not even a minute and now he was gone. If they didn't find him, Thalia would never forgive herself for this.

"Cameron!!!" Gabriella called out her little boy's name in desperation while running through every room on her side of the gym. Drops of sweat were approaching on her forehead that mixed with the tears from her eyes. "Mommy is here, sweetie" she continued. She knew Cameron couldn't answer her, but Gabi didn't know what to do instead.

Troy on the other side of the gym was running silently through every room there was. He had to find Cameron, he would never forgive himself if he didn't bring him back to Gabriella. When he kept walking, he heard a very familiar giggle and a deep male voice. Troy fastened his pace, following the voices he just heard. He stopped when he saw who was holding a smiling Cameron in his arms.

"Zeke?" Troy asked astonished and walked up to his dark skinned friend. He was so relieved he'd found Cameron and not even where he expected him to be. He placed one hand on the small back of Cameron's and looked up at him with his big brown eyes and grinned as soon as he recognized the male in front of him. He stretched out his arms so that Troy could pick him up. "What are you doing with Cameron? Gabi's a mess, because he disappeared from his carrier" Troy explained to his friend calmly and picked up Cameron out of his arms.

Zeke looked at his friend confused. "But you were the ones leaving him alone on the bench. I didn't want Nathan to find him that's why I took him with me until it was save" Zeke tried to explain his actions. "You were nowhere to be found."

All Troy could do was smile in relief. He was glad he had Cameron back and Zeke only took him to protect him from Nathan. "Oh Zeke, Cameron was with Gabi's friend. She was just buying a bowl of ice cream a few feet next to the bench. Did you really think we'd leave Cameron alone?" Troy asked still smiling at his friend.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Troy. I didn't know about that girl. I just figured Gabi and you would be busy so I thought I'd take care of little Cam." Zeke replied apologetically.

Troy looked up at Cameron who was playing with his hair. "Don't worry Zeke. The most important thing is that we have him back" he beamed at the son of his girlfriend. "Want to go find mommy, buddy?" Troy now talked with a baby voice to Cameron. He poked Troy in the cheek. "I guess that is a yes" he chuckled.

The three males were walking down the hallways again to the other side of the gym. "I'm so embarrassed now, Troy. I only wanted to help you out" Zeke confessed regretfully when they reached the main hall where the ice-cream cart was standing, crowded with several people. He could see Thalia still sitting on the bench, Gabriella's weak body next to her, her head lying on Thalia's shoulder, eyes closed. They were approaching the two sad girls.

"Look who wants to say 'hi' to his mommy" Troy said softly and Gabriella's head instantly shot up to look at Troy.

"Oh my god" was all she said, before she stood up and took Cameron out of Troy's arms. She held him tight, one hand on his head, the other one on his back, rocking him from one side to the other. "Mommy loves you so much, sweetie" she whispered into the tiny eyes of Cameron, happy tears rolling down her face now. Troy smiled seeing Gabi that happy again. He engulfed his arms around her tiny waist and laid his head on her shoulder.

Gabi smiled widely and looked up at Troy. They locked eyes and got lost in each other for a few seconds. "And I love you too, Troy" she whispered the famous three words at him, meaning them from the bottom of her heart.

Troy placed one hand on the back of Gabi's neck and whispered: "And I love you, Ella" before their lips locked and Troy gently kissed her on her wet lips. It was a kiss of relief and pure happiness and Gabi had even more tears in her eyes when they stopped. They looked at each other once more and then averted their gaze to look down at Cameron, who smiled at his mommy and Troy.

The happy couple walked over to Thalia and Zeke, who were both sitting on the bench, talking to each other. "We're so sorry, guys" Thalia exclaimed. "All of this shouldn't have happened." Zeke now explained the whole situation to Gabriella, who was leaning close to Troy, holding her baby boy in her arms tightly.

She smiled at the end. "I know you didn't do that on purpose, Zeke. It's actually pretty sweet that you were so protective of Cameron here. His uncle Zeke is pretty awesome" she said and embraced Zeke softly with Cameron still in her arms. Zeke smiled back at her, sighing in relief.

"We should really get dressed now" Gabi stated, looking at the watch on her arm.

Troy looked up and down on her sheepishly. "Well, I actually like that outfit" he said grinning.

She walked up to him and placed a soft kiss near his ear. "Well, you haven't seen the other one yet" she teased him and walked away a few steps again. Troy only gulped.

"Do you need me to take care of Cameron now?" Troy asked Gabi after a few seconds of silence.

"No, I don't really want to give him away just yet" she explained shyly, hoping Troy wouldn't be offended.

He just smiled at her though and placed a soft kiss on her head. "I understand. Meet me at the party in…let's say, 30 minutes?" he asked and played with the fingers of her free hand.

"I can't wait" she answered softly and saw how Zeke and Troy made their way towards the men's locker room to get Troy's party clothes.

"Well, I think I'm going to go home now, then" Thalia said silently. She had been almost invisible to the others the last few minutes and she didn't say a word herself, since she felt very guilty for what she'd done. She stood up and wanted to leave the gym already, when Gabi stopped her, having one hand on Thalia's arm.

"Want to help me get dressed?" she asked her best friend half-smiling.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Gabriella, Thalia and Cameron walked into the empty girls' dressing room and Gabi opened her locker to take out her small suitcase. She rummaged around in it until she found what she was looking for.

"Gabi, I'm so sorry for not taking better care of Cameron earlier" Thalia said anxious. Gabi walked up to her best friends and wrapped one arm around her shoulder.

"I've already forgiven you, Thal. People make mistakes and since nothing happened to Cameron, I'm totally happy. Besides, you feel guilty enough already" she exclaimed and leaned her head on Thalia's shoulder. She just wiped away the tears that were rolling down her cheeks.

"Thank you, Gabi" Thalia looked at her and hugged her tightly once more.

Gabi clapped her hands together in excitement. "Okay, so now let's get dressed." She took off her plaited skirt and top and put on her dress for the party.

"Gabi you lost-" Thalia picked up a crumpled piece of paper from the ground and opened it. "Oh my gosh. This is amazing. My breath totally got caught in my throat for a moment. Did Troy write you this?"

Gabriella blushed. "Uh-huh" she answered while brushing her long black hair.

"Oh my…Can we please clone him?" Thalia said excitedly still looking at the quote on the paper.

Gabi laughed out loud. "What about Tom?" she asked about Thalia's boyfriend of one year.

She rolled with her eyes. "Yeah sure, I wish he was that romantic…"

Gabriella slipped into her white ballerina flats and looked up at her friend smiling. "I bet Tom can be cheesy, too" she stated. "Anyways, are you going to the party in these clothes?" Gabi looked up and down on her friend, who was wearing jeans and a top.

Thalia looked at her with wide eyes. "I'm going to the party, too? B-but I didn't bring a dress!" she exclaimed aghast.

Gabi laughed again. "Then I guess I have something for you, sweetie!" she replied and took out a bright red knee-length dress and a pair of black Mary Jane's. "I always bring a second outfit in case of emergencies. So hurry up, I'll dress up Cameron in the meantime."

Thalia got dressed while Gabi was putting a new shirt over Cameron's head. "Want to look pretty for Troy, Cammy?" she smiled at the sight of her son, who was drooling and giggling at her.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Do you want to dance?" Chad came walking up to Taylor with a full mouth.

"Swallow, Danforth. And yes, I'd like to dance" Taylor said surprised by her boyfriends offer. "I never knew you were a guy who dances" she admitted while being let to the dance floor by Chad.

He twirled her around slowly. "Well, there's a lot you don't know about me, McKessie" Chad grinned and held her tight, moving slowly to the soft pop song the DJ was playing right now.

"Thank you for taking me here, Chad. You were very sexy on the court today" Taylor teased him, running her fingers down his chest.

Chad smirked at her and planted a short kiss on her lip glossy lips. "Well, thank you. I would have been even sexier, if Troy actually let us play in the second half. I mean it wasn't really a team game anymore, it was Troy versus Nathan" Chad rolled his eyes, still pissed at his best friend for playing so self-involved today.

"Speaking of the devil…" Taylor nodded over to Zeke and Troy who were just coming into the gym, looking around for their friends. Zeke, who was already dressed before, was wearing black cloth pants and a soft pink button-down shirt, Troy was already making fun of it the dressing room.

"_Seriously dude, a pink shirt? I didn't want to say anything before, but PINK?!" Troy couldn't stop laughing, looking at his friend. _

_Zeke looked a little offended. "Hey, Sharpay picked it out for me and I actually like it. She said it brings out my eyes" Zeke nodded proudly and sat down on one of the locker room benches. _

"_I didn't know your eye-colour was pink, Zeke" Troy still laughed at his friend and held his belly. _

"_Oh well, somebody must have eaten a clown for breakfast today" Zeke looked at Troy with his intense brown eyes. "Or is it because of the magical three words I heard you saying earlier today to Gabriella?" he asked Troy already knowing the answer. _

_Troy's eyes lightened up immediately. "Possibly" he sheepishly grinned at Zeke who saw how happy Troy was at the moment. _

"_So you're back together then?" Zeke asked rhetorical and saw Troy rummaging around in his locker to find his clothes. _

"_Uh-huh" Zeke heard it coming out of the locker. "But she wants to take it slow and I respect that."_

"_Damn Bolton, you have little hearts in your eyes talking about Gabi" Zeke laughed at Troy who was just about to attire a black button-down shirt that looked a little rumpled. "The girl next door apparently isn't just a myth then."_

"_Yeah, I mean it hit me before, but never like that" Troy brushed his hands through his hair to dispense a little hair gel in it. _

_Zeke nodded. "I can see that. And you guys are perfect for each other" he smiled at his dark-haired friend. _

"_Thanks man. The only thing I fear right now is telling my parents. I know they love Ella, but they don't know about Cameron yet." Troy sighed and closed the black belt on his dark-blue jeans. _

"Troy, honey!" Amanda Bolton was calling out when she spotted her son entering the decorated gym. She went over to him and kissed him on the cheek. Troy looked at her confused.

"What are you doing here, mom? And where is-?"

"Troy!" his little sister was excitedly hugging Troy's left leg. He couldn't do other but lift up the little girl who was dressed in a tiny yellow 'Winnie Poo' sundress.

"Hey Lex, what are you doing here?" Troy more addressed his mom with the question and looked into her direction.

Lexie pointed to her mom. "Mommy drove here" she said casually and wrapped her small arms around his strong neck.

"We wanted to celebrate with you guys" Mrs. Bolton now properly explained. Lexie was hugging her brother tightly and laid her head on his shoulder.

Troy laughed. "But mom, it's not even the finale, we only won one game" he explained and looked at his parents, who were both formally dressed for the party.

"Ella!" Lexie exclaimed and Troy's head shot around immediately. She had seen her brother's girlfriend over his shoulder and was now floundering to get out of Troy's grip. He let her down and she instantly ran over to Gabriella, who was stretching out her arms already and kneeled down, since she saw Lexie approaching. "I missed you, Ella" the little girl whispered into Gabi's ear when she was up in her arms.

"Awww, I missed you too" she hugged Lexie even closer now. "But do you know who missed you even more?" Gabi asked her secretively, when she saw Troy coming over to her, smiling widely. Lexie quickly shook her head. "Cameron." Gabi pointed towards the carrier Thalia was holding. "Want to go over to say 'hi' to him?" she asked her little friend and Lexie nodded thrusting. She placed the toddler's feet on the ground and watched Lexie walk over to Cameron and Thalia, who were already waiting for her.

Troy was standing a few feet away from Gabriella looking up and down on her. She was wearing an apple green dress that ended right above her knees. Gabi grinned at him mischievously and motioned him to come over with a wiggle of her finger. Troy walked up to her wrapping his arms around her small waist pulling her closer to his pelvis. Troy smelled her discreet perfume and breathed in her right ear: "You're so beautiful" before he captured her lips with his, kissing her with more love than ever. She wrapped her arms around him, one hand placed behind his neck, to intensify the fiery kiss. Her tongue found its way into his mouth until she realized a lot of people were watching them and broke the kiss. She looked up at Troy with burning cheeks.

"Why did you stop?" Troy said sulky and curled his lower lip.

Gabi played with the collar of his black shirt. "Because your parents are watching us, honey" she hemmed and turned Troy around to look at his amused parents.

"So I assume you're back together?" Amanda grinned with her arms folded in front of her chest at the couple standing before her.

Troy and Gabriella looked at each other, intertwining fingers and smiling widely, when Cameron started to cry and turned the spotlight on himself. Thalia lifted the little boy up and handed him over to Gabriella. "Is the music too loud, sweetheart?" she asked her son rocking him from the left to the right. "Mommy is here…shhhhh." But Cameron's bawling only got louder.

"Troy, could you?" she asked him despaired and he only grinned at her and took the little boy to lay him in his arms.

"Buddy, what is there to cry? It's Beyoncé, she's hot" he told the little boy smiling and tickled him on his belly. Gabriella treated him on his left foot. "Ouch" he looked at Gabi mock offended, but saw that Cameron started to giggle. Troy pressed him on his chest and said: "That's my boy!" He smiled at the infant and then back at Gabriella who gave him a thankful look.

Jack and Amanda Bolton were watching the two of them with dropped jaws and an appalled look on their faces, which didn't remained unnoticed by Troy and Gabriella.

"What is it, mom?" Troy asked her confused, still holding the baby in his arms.

"Why did you just say 'mommy is here', Gabriella?" Amanda directed her question to the 18-year old girl.

Gabriella looked over to Troy who nodded at her to tell her to go ahead. "Because I am…his mommy" she confessed intimidated, waiting for a reaction of her 'parents-in-law'.

* * *

**Just a little cliffy this time. :P And might I add that you guys were ALL wrong about who 'kidnapped' Cameron? ;) Hehe, but I had fun reading all your comments about killing Mac and Nathan. g Okay, reviews are love. There are three more chapters to go. **

**xoxo**


	19. I Trust You

**Author'****s Note:** So okay, I just saw Hairspray for the first time and I don't know what it is, but I can't stop smiling. :D That's why I wanted to update for you guys tonight! This is for you, Jill and Rach. You'll soon find out why I mention you here. I love you both!!! And thank you for all the great reviews. I like when you tell me what you specifically liked about the chapter!!! Enjoy chapter 19. I hope it's not too fluffy. :P

* * *

**Chapter 19: I Trust You**

Amanda and Jack Bolton were standing in front of the two teenagers, not really able to say anything. Mrs. Bolton nudged her husband in the side, who was still staring at the infant in the arms of her son's, to make him say something. Jack hemmed. "Well, as far as I'm concerned, Gabriella, I think you're a great mom" he said smiling at the surprised brunette in front of him. Amanda herself started smiling too and placed one arm around her husband's waist.

Troy and Gabriella both didn't know what to say. They were squeezing their hands until the knuckles turned white, unable to speak. "A-are you serious, dad?" Troy asked his father in disbelief.

His parents only laughed. "I always found it kind of odd that Gabriella was more concerned about Cameron than Clara and Noah. You're doing a good job here, Gabriella. Parenting I mean" Mrs. Bolton said lovingly, now addressing her son's girlfriend.

Gabriella blushed deeply. "Thank you, Mrs. Bolton" she said shyly and looked at her feet, not able to face her boyfriend's family right now. Amanda walked over to Troy and asked him with a wink at Cameron, if she could hold him.

"Sure, mom. Just be careful with his head" he told her silently and handed her the almost sleeping baby.

Mrs. Bolton chuckled. "Honey, I raised two children and both still have their pretty heads, so don't worry about this one" she said smiling at her husband who was looking a little concerned now. He looked at the couple in front of him, Gabriella moving closer to Troy again after he gave the child to his mom.

"Have you guys thought about this?" he now addressed Troy and Gabi. "I mean it's going to be hard to start a relationship when there's a child involved" Jack explained properly.

Troy looked down at Gabriella and smiled. "Yes we have, dad. I love Gabriella and I adore Cameron. We'll make it work" Troy said resolutely. Gabi just nodded at him and leant on his chest, watching Amanda Bolton singing a lullaby to the baby boy.

She somehow stopped and gazed at Troy and Gabriella. "You two will be great together. I was thinking that from the first day on. And Troy, you're so good with children, Cameron will be happy to have you in his life" she grinned at the couple and carefully laid a now fast asleep Cameron into Troy's arms.

"Thank you, mom" he looked at her and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. Mrs. Bolton smiled and leant over to Gabriella to also kiss her on the cheek.

"Don't worry if he gets stubborn from time to time, that's still the last sparks of puberty" Amanda whispered into Gabi's ear and laughed.

"Mom!" Troy called out offended and shot an angry look over to her. Gabriella only chuckled and caressed Troy's cheek that was blushing like crazy right now.

Jack lifted Lexie up on his shoulders and took his wife's hand to let the couple alone there with the baby and Thalia, who held herself in the background the whole time.

"Oh my gosh, my mom can be so embarrassing" Troy rolled his eyes once more and de-rumpled Cameron's shirt. "What is this, Ella?" he pointed towards the tiny little red shirt.

She laughed and was relieved that he finally noticed it. "Well, that is Cammy's first very own Wildcat tricot of his favourite basketball player" she said laughing. Troy turned the small body around and saw in white letters written on the back 'BOLTON'. Troy smiled widely, looking down at Gabriella, giving her a small soft peck on the lips.

"Thank you" he whispered into her face, locking eyes with her.

"Well, I have nothing to do with it, he's the fan" Gabi shrugged, but didn't break the gaze.

Troy's lips were curling up. "And you're not a fan? I have to say I'm a little offended now" he replied and tried to fold his arms in front of his chest, which was almost impossible with Cameron still lying in his arms.

Gabriella leaned closer to him again, although he faked a defensive attitude. "I founded the fan club, actually" she confessed smiling and pressed her lips onto his, one hand on his cheek, caressing it lightly.

"Ohhhhh, is that the baby?" an overly excited Taylor came walking up to the couple, breaking them apart after only a few seconds of kissing, clapping her hands together repeatedly. She bent down to Cameron. "Aww, Gabriella, he's adorable. Those tiny hands", she stated delighted and looked at Troy and Gabriella, who were still standing there slightly embarrassed for getting interrupted.

Sharpay walked up behind Taylor and gazed over her shoulder. "Yay, babies" she exclaimed jumping up and down in front of the others. "Now that I know he's your son, he looks even cuter, Gabi!" Sharpay squeaked and pinched Cameron's cheek.

Troy looked at Gabi with a questioning look. She smiled at him and squeezed his hand. "Don't worry sweetie, this is women going crazy over a baby. It's pretty normal" she explained.

"That's pretty scary" Troy replied before handing over the infant to Taylor, who hold him carefully in her arms. "Oh Troy, he looks just like you" Taylor said mockingly, caressing the infant's cheek.

"Funny Tay, really funny" Troy answered half-smiling.

Gabi got up to her tippy-toes and breathed into Troy's ear: "At least he's going to have your charm and behaviour when he's older." She kissed him softly on his small lips.

Troy played with the fabric of her dress on her shoulder while gently kissing her back. "Wanna dance?" he asked after breaking the kiss and taking both her hands in his.

"What about Cam? We can't leave him alone here" Gabi exclaimed looking at her son in Taylor's arms.

Troy played with the loose curls of her pony-tailed hair. "I'm sure Taylor, Sharpay and Thalia wouldn't mind the company of the little heartbreaker for a little while longer, right girls?"

Sharpay beamed at him. "Of course we wouldn't." She took Cameron out of Taylor's arms. "We'll have a lot of fun, right Cameron?" she addressed the infant and goofily smiled at him.

Gabi grinned at her friends. "Alright. But don't draw anything in his face or that other stuff I'm sure you have in mind" she laughed, intertwining fingers with Troy.

The song "Did You Ever Love Somebody" by Jessica Simpson just started to play, when the couple reached the dance floor. Without saying a word Troy wrapped his arms around Gabriella's waist and she slung her arms around his neck, feeling the short soft hair on the back of his head. She laid her head on his muscular chest and closed her eyes, while slowly dancing to the music, not caring about anyone else in the room. Troy kissed her on her hair and tried to hold her even closer, enjoying their togetherness. Gabi lifted her head a little to look up into her boyfriend's eyes. That ocean blue was getting her every time. Just looking into his eyes made her know that everything would be alright. She slowly moved her head towards his and within a second their lips were locked, sharing a wonderful kiss to the slow music playing. Troy slowly moved his hands up and down her spine, while she was pulling his head closer to hers intensifying the kiss they both wanted so much.

"Bah, it's really disgusting" Mac rolled her green-brown eyes with a cloy face. Her, Jill and Rachael, two of the other cheerleaders, were standing next to the buffet, each holding a cup of punch in their hands, watching the couples on the dance floor.

"What are you talking about, Mac?" Rachael asked oblivious, sipping on her drink.

"I'm talking about Troy and that little-"

"Hold that thought, Mac" Jill was stopping her hand right in front of the head cheerleaders face. "Rach, did you see that dress Gabriella is wearing? Isn't it just so-Jessica-Alba-fantastic?" she asked her brunette friend and clapped her hands together.

"It's awesome. Green is like the new pink, you know?" Rachael answered cheerfully. "Besides…and no offence Mac" she fake smiled at Mac, "but Troy and Gabriella look _so_ good together." Rachael was rolling her eyes quixotically.

Mac interrupted their conversation. ""Bah, it's only your fault she's even here today, Jill. You're just too dumb to roller-skate, you klutz!" she stated angrily and look at the redhead.

Rachael said 'awww' in front of Jill, not even caring about the rude tone Mac was using. "You played Cupid for the lovebirds? How cute" she exclaimed and jumped up and down with Jill, both ignoring the angry girl next to them completely.

Mac gritted her teeth, but instantly lightened up. "Well girls, don't underestimate the power of the ex-boyfriend" she said, pointing over to Nathan, who was just approaching the couple that was dancing to a faster song now, obviously enjoying it a lot.

"Gabi" Nathan interrupted the dancing by screaming over the music. "Can we talk?" he asked nicely, feeling slightly uncomfortable next to the guy who only knocked him down a few hours ago.

Gabi's face darkened. "What do you want, Nathan?" she asked a little annoyed, her hands still on Troy's chest.

Nathan looked down at his blue and white sneakers. "I just want to talk. Please" he begged her and even tried to look at Troy now.

Gabriella looked at her boyfriend, trying to find an answer in his eyes. He blinked once and nodded with his head. "Just go" he encouraged her. "I'll check on Cameron or embarrass myself a little more on the dance floor" he tempted to joke, but Gabi noticed he felt a little uncomfortable.

She kissed him on the cheek. "I love you" Gabi whispered before following Nathan to a table on the other side of the room. Troy was watching them, not really sure what to think of the new situation.

"Don't worry, Gabi and Nathan are long over" Thalia suddenly appeared next to Troy. "They have nothing in common anymore" she explained.

Troy sighed. "Well, they have a child together. Isn't that enough commonality?" he said slightly distraught.

Thalia put one hand on Troy's shoulder. "Trust me, you're way more Cameron's daddy already than Nathan will ever be" she assuaged him.

He smiled at the small girl in front of him. "Well, thank you" he replied and a little silent period came up. "Can I have this dance, Ms. Thalia?" he asked smiling and held his hand out for her to take.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Gabi sat down with Nathan on a round table, waiting for him to explain why he wanted to talk to her. "Gabi, I'd like to see my son" he began talking after a few seconds. "And I mean not only today, but also in the future" Nathan exclaimed self-assured.

Gabriella looked a little shocked. This was definitely not what she had expected. "His name is Cameron" she remarked. "And please give me one good reason why I should do that?" Gabi asked him, looking at Nathan firmly.

"Because Cameron is my child, too" he answered quickly. "I have a right to see him."

Gabi couldn't believe what she had just heard. "Excuse me mister, but weren't you the one wanting me to abort the child? And weren't you the one that left me in Chicago pregnant with _your_ baby?" Gabriella was trying to stay calm, but she was only lucky the music was so loud that nobody could hear her yell.

The pair didn't talk for a while until Nathan confessed: "I'm sorry, Gabriella." She looked up at him and stared into the eyes she knew so well.

"And you think I believe you this?" Gabi said slowly. "Nathan, your son doesn't know his father because you didn't want him" she sadly expressed.

Nathan placed his hand on Gabi's, lying on the table with the white table-cloth. "I know I made a mistake…but let me please be there for Cameron…" he begged and looked into her chocolate brown eyes.

Gabriella was quiet again thinking about what Nathan just said. "Here's the deal" she began talking again after a while. "You can see Cameron every few weeks, if you come to Albuquerque to visit him. I'm not going to drive to Santa Fe for that. You won't file for joint custody, because you wouldn't have a chance anyway and you'll not be alone with him." Gabi listed her claims.

Nathan just smiled and squeezed her hand. "Seeing him is all I'm asking for" he replied softly and hemmed. "Can I see him before you go?" Nathan asked shyly, looking over at Sharpay and Taylor, who seemed to have a lot of fun with Cameron.

Gabi hesitated. "S-sure. Just let me get him." She got up from her chair and walked over to the girls, taking a glance over to the dance floor, where Troy was laughing out loud right now. Thalia must have made a funny joke. She was glad her best friend was getting along so well with her boyfriend. Gabriella smiled and thought about how much she loved that laugh of his.

After a few minutes she brought Cameron, who was obviously happy to see his mommy since he was giggling, over to Nathan, who was standing up from the table now. "Cameron Noah Montez, meet Uncle Nathan" she said, when she laid the infant into his arms.

Nathan didn't complain about Gabi not introducing him as Cameron's daddy, he was just glad he could finally meet his son. "Wow, he looks a lot like me" he said stunned and stared at the baby, as if it was the 8th World Wonder.

Gabi chuckled and caressed her son's cheek. "He does, doesn't he?" she replied.

Nathan smiled and looked down at Gabriella who was standing close to him now. "Thank you" was the only thing he could say right now, when he felt Cameron grab his face with his tiny fingers.

"He's Cameron's father?" Sharpay expressed startled after Zeke told her and Taylor about Nathan. They looked over to Gabi, Nathan and Cameron at one of the tables. "Damn that girl has good taste" she continued and earned a hip nudge from Zeke. Sharpay chuckled. "Don't worry, what he did to Gabi makes all the hotness disappear behind his egoistic self" she becalmed her boyfriend and Taylor nodded in agreement.

Troy looked over to Gabriella and her ex-boyfriend and then back to Thalia, who he was still dancing with. "Are you jealous?" the girl in his arms asked him, because she'd seen where he was peeking at before.

Troy shook his head. "I mean I can't really say I like what I see, but I trust Ella and that's all that matters" he explained and Thalia knew he was telling the truth.

"Can I take over?" Troy heard a familiar voice asking next to him, smiling brightly.

Thalia immediately backed away and grinned at the adorable couple in front of her. "Sure. I'm going to go in a few minutes anyways, Tom's picking me up at 10" she explained and hugged her best friend. "I had an awesome day, Gabi. Thanks for inviting me, although I caused so much trouble" she apologized again and blushed slightly.

Gabriella hugged her back. "Don't worry about anything, sweetie. I enjoyed the day and especially our boy talks" she grinned and took a glance at Troy, who stood there, hands shoved in his pockets, totally oblivious.

After Thalia had said properly goodbye to Troy and the others, she left to take a night drive with her boyfriend.

Gabriella and Troy were dancing slowly again. Troy didn't ask one question about Nathan, who was still playing with Cameron on the side of the dance floor, because he thought this was a thing between Gabi and Nathan and he shouldn't get involved into this.

Softly massaging his earlobe while dancing, Gabi started to speak again after a few minutes: "I was thinking…what if we drive home tonight, if you still feel like driving, and spend the night at your place? Your dad told me earlier they and Lexie will get a hotel room here in Santa Fe, so the Bolton mansion would be free for at least another day" she explained, really having put a lot of thought into this.

Troy half-smiled at her, not stopping the slow dance they were still in. "Well, I don't know, Ella" he said refusing to look at her. She looked confused, cupped his chin and motioned him to continue speaking. "You said we should take it slow, so I don't think spending the night at my house would be the best thing to keep that promise.

Gabriella grinned at the adorableness of her boyfriend. "Don't be silly, Troy" she chuckled. "But if you don't want me over, Cameron and I can certainly sleep at my parents" she said mock offended.

Troy started grinning. "No no no, I want you over, I really do. But could you please try to be less sexy, because that's totally messing with my head and I can't quite-"

"Shut up, Troy" she ordered and kissed him to stop him from rambling.

* * *

**  
Okay, I hope you liked it. The next chapter will probably only be posted next Monday, since I'm away over the weekend to visit one of my story characters. No, I'm not nuts. ;) I'm visiting Thalia, only for story research of course. ;) Reviews are love, as always. And WATCH HAIRSPRAY:P**


	20. Bathroom Sleepers

**Author's Note:** Man, I almost forgot to update today…but here we go. Prepare for a lot of fluff before we near the end of this story. sniff I dedicate this chapter to Anna, because she's just plain awesome. :) Enjoy reading.

* * *

**Chapter 20: Bathroom Sleepers**

Troy stored all the luggage Gabriella and he brought to Santa Fe into the trunk and got into the car. "Ready to go?" he asked the beautiful girl next to him and smiled brightly at her. Gabriella nodded and placed one of her hands on Troy's thigh, returning the smile. Cameron was sleeping in the back of the car. It had been a long day for all three of them and Troy was glad when they arrive at home in about two hours. He really couldn't believe all the things that happened today: He drove to Santa Fe with Gabriella as his friend and now they were a couple again. Mac bitched at Gabi, Troy punched Nathan, they thought Cameron got kidnapped and Troy's parents finally found out the truth about Gabi's son.

'What was there more to come?' he thought, already an hour on the road, when he realized the car was slowing down although Troy was treating the gas pedal until it hit the ground. He turned to the right to get the car away from the street, before it fully stopped and didn't make a move anymore.

Gabriella yawned and looked over at Troy. "Why do you stop?" she asked startled looking around the small town they were just driving through.

Troy looked irritated himself. "I didn't" he replied, trying to treat the pedal once more. He got out of the car, attempting to open the hood. His car was standing on the side of the street in a forlorn town and since it was already past 11 pm, nobody was on the streets anymore. Troy opened the engine cover and immediately saw the fume coming out of the interior. "Shit" he damned noiseless, but Gabriella had heard him anyways.

"What's wrong?" she asked him nervously, opened the door on her side of the car and got out of the De Loreon herself. She stopped next to Troy and noticed the smoke. "Damn, that doesn't look good" Gabi stated and looked worriedly at her boyfriend who was trying to find the source of the fume.

Troy scratched the back of his neck thinking. "I guess it is the engine. It doesn't look and obviously doesn't smell very good" he replied, wrinkling his nose.

"What are we going to do now, Troy? We're in the middle of nowhere" she turned around and looked at the empty town.

Troy noticed that Gabi looked really concerned and he tried to comfort her by wrapping one arm around her shoulders, pulling her close. She put her head onto his shoulder, feeling the fatigue coming over her. Troy sighed. "I could call my dad to pick us up and tow the car. It'll take him about an hour though to get here" he confessed. Troy looked at Gabriella's desperate face. "Or - we could sleep in the car and drive home with the others tomorrow. I'll call my dad in the early morning" he tried to calm his girlfriend down.

Gabi wrenched out of Troy's embrace. "Troy, we can't sleep in the car. I have a baby to take care of and I can't do this here" she said getting a little enervated, folding her arms in front of her chest.

"You think it's my fault, don't you?" Troy asked her matter-of-factly.

"Well, it's your stupid car" she said pouting, turning away from him.

"Gabriella, don't be unfair. How could I possibly know that the engine was screwed up?" he yelled at her now, getting mad himself. She didn't say a word, but spend the next minutes walking around, not knowing what to do next. "How could that have happened? They drove to Santa Fe perfectly fine and now the engine was broken? Gabi knew it wasn't fair to blame Troy right now, but she was just exhausted and needed a bed to sleep in. Preferably in Troy's arms.

"Gabriella?" she turned around and saw Troy standing a few feet away with his cell phone in his hands. She hated it when he called her Gabriella, because he never did unless he was pissed off. "I got you a room at a little pension here in town. I just talked to the owner and it's only a few hundred meters away. You and Cameron could spend the night there."

She half-smiled at Troy and walked up to him. She loved him for being so caring, but she had one more question: "Why do you say 'Cameron and I'? Where are you going to be? " She asked trying to face him.

Troy shoved his hands into his jeans pockets like he always did when he felt uncomfortable. He looked to the ground. "I'm totally fine sleeping in the back of my car for one night" he replied softly, not daring to face Gabi.

Gabriella grinned, which he couldn't see since he was still looking down. "Don't be silly, Troy! You're coming with us" she said smiling, while taking his hands into hers. He didn't react to that, so that his arms were very heavy in Gabriella's hands.

"But you're mad at me, so I think it's better if I stay here" he whispered determinedly.

"I'm just tired, Troy. I want to shower and I want to sleep in next to my boyfriend." Gabi smiled at him, lifted his chin up, so that he could look at her and intertwined their fingers.

Troy still looked concerned. He hated it when he let Gabriella down and it made him feel totally insecure towards her. Nevertheless he tried to smile, which turned out a little lopsided. "Come on, let's get going!" Gabriella pulled him with her towards the car to get Cameron and some things they'd need in the pension.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Gabriella and Troy, who was holding the sleeping Cameron, arrived at the little pension about half an hour later. It was now almost midnight and Gabriella could barely stand anymore. Troy dropped his bag onto the queen-size bed in their small room and laid a now awakening Cameron next to it. While Gabriella went straight into the bathroom to take a quick shower, Troy changed the infant's diaper and his clothes.

"Tro-hoy" he heard it coming out of the bathroom right when he was finished with Cameron. "Can I borrow a towel from you? There are none in here" Gabriella continued yelling.

"Ehm – sure" Troy got up and took his bright-red big towel out of his bag. He went over to the bathroom door and knocked on it.

"Come in" Gabriella called out and Troy blushed noticeable.

"Nah – I'm just g-gonna lie it down on the stool here" he replied, when he opened the door a chink to throw the towel into the steamy room. He quickly closed the door again and sighed, sitting down on the bed, his head placed in his hands.

"Why didn't you come in?" Gabriella asked a few seconds later, standing in the doorframe wearing nothing but the red towel wrapped around her small body.

Troy gulped when he looked up at her from his hands. "That's exactly why I didn't come in!" he pointed at her. "You told me you wanted to take it slow and I just can't do slow when you look like that" he said blushing , staring at the ceiling just to not stare at his girlfriend, who was coming over, taking a seat next to him.

Gabriella took his hand into his. "And I can't do slow when you're acting so adorable and sexy" she replied seductively, kissing Troy on the cheek, wandering around his face with her kisses until she reached his cold lips. He hesitated before he slowly kissed her back, wrapping his arm around her naked shoulders, pulling her closer. After only a few seconds Troy pulled away, totally out of breath. "I'm kinda glad we had a breakdown" he breathed against her lips, only inches apart from them.

Gabriella grinned. "Me too" she replied capturing his lips with hers again and gently kissed him, fastly unbuttoning Troy's shirt, not even giving him the chance to say anything else. She leaned back and pulled him with her on the hem of his shirt. Troy broke away from her lips after a few seconds and looked down at his girlfriend, breathing heavily.

"What is it?" she asked him curiously, her hands on his hips.

Troy sat back down on Gabriella's legs. "Well, it feels kind of weird making out next to your four months old son" he grinned, knowing that Gabriella hadn't thought of Cameron, when she pulled him down.

"Oh" she blushed. "We indeed have a problem here" she said scratching her head, laughing. "I really don't want to sound like a bad mommy, but can't we put him…like in the bathroom or something? I mean he's sleeping anyways" she expressed, her fingers drawing circles on his left thigh.

Troy fell over, landing on Gabriella's body, his head next to her still wet hair, laughing hysterically. "Oh my gosh, Ella. I never thought something like that would come out of your mouth" he laughed into her ear, biting her earlobe teasingly. "I mean for me you were mommy of the year until now" he continued the teasing and sat back onto her naked legs again.

"Well, can't I be mommy of the year _and_ have a healthy relationship with my boyfriend?" she replied, propping up on her elbows.

"You have a point there" Troy stated and slung his legs out of the bed. He walked around the bed to get to Cameron, who was sleeping in his carrier. "Hey buddy, your naughty mommy wants to touch me at inappropriate places and that's why she wants you to sleep in the bathroom for a while" he whispered at Cameron, smirking over to Gabi.

"Hey, don't talk to my son like that" she replied fake offended.

"Said the girl in the towel…" Troy teased her again, picking Cameron up and placing him on the bathroom floor, putting a baby phone next to him. Troy still grinned when he got back into the small room, closing the bathroom door behind him. He jumped back onto the big bed, hugging Gabi's legs with one arm. "I can't believe we did that" he told her smirking, slowly caressing her left leg, moving higher until he reached the brim of her towel, moving under it with his hand to stroke her thigh. Both their faces got serious again and Troy saw how Gabriella relaxed and closed her eyes, enjoying his touches. His body now moved over hers and he planted kisses all over her décolleté, still caressing her upper leg carefully. When Gabriella jerked once, Troy looked up into her red face. "You tell me when to stop, alright?" he told her and she only nodded, biting her lower lip. Gabriella now finally started moving, too. She used her hands to unbutton the last two buttons of his black shirt and stripped it off, letting Troy's muscular body show. She grabbed his dog tag necklace and pulled on it to make Troy come down to her to kiss him gently, but the kisses got fierier every second. They hungrily moved their tongues in each others mouths and Gabriella slowly moved down Troy's chest to open his belt buckle. He stopped Gabi for a few seconds to stripe off his jeans, showing his green and white chequered boxershorts.

Troy now kissed up her arm, planting butterfly kisses all over her neck, when he felt her body move in obvious pleasure. He looked down at his girlfriend still in her towel, her red cheeks visible to him. He didn't say a word, but she knew what he was trying to say.

"Please don't stop" she whispered and that's when Troy moved down to her body again, slowly unwrapping her from the towel…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

When Troy heard the telephone ring up in his room, he instantly got up the stairs, reaching for the silver object. "Yeah?" he answered the phone a little out of breath.

"Hey man, it's Zeke" the deep voice on the other side of the line said.

Troy laughed. "Hey dude, You're worse than the girls" he explained. "We got off the bus half an hour ago and you're already calling!"

"I'm sorry, but I wanted to be the first one to know why Gabi and you were picked up by our bus. I mean weren't you driving home last night?" he asked curiously. Zeke was situated in the back of the bus, when they picked Troy and Gabriella up, so he had no chance to talk to them before, since they took their seats in the front row.

Troy told his friend the whole story about the breakdown of the De Loreon, the discussion where to stay at night and Troy organizing a room for Gabi and himself.

"Dude, you got a room together? How was it? I mean did something-?

"That is so none of your business" Troy interrupted Zeke, trying to avoid the subject.

Zeke laughed on the other end of the line. "Oh, I see. So you two did have sex last night" Zeke stated dryly and Troy's jaw dropped.

"Seriously Zeke, how do you do that?" he asked interested. "I mean you're worse than women analysing everything."

"Duh. I don't have to be Nostradamus to know what was going on. I just wanted to make sure I was right" Zeke grinned into the phone. "So you two totally ditched the whole 'we're taking it slow thingy, huh?"

_When Gabriella opened her eyes that morning, she reached over to the other side of the bed and felt nothing but emptiness. She slowly lifted her body up, carefully wrapping it into the bed sheets. The room was desolate and the bathroom lights were off too. Gabi looked out of the window, but could only see an older couple walking down the street hand in hand. _

_Where were Troy and Cameron?_

_She decided to get dressed first and hoped they would be back when she was finished. Gabi put on a plain pair of skinny black jeans and a bright yellow tube top that ended a little under her hips. She applied some modest make-up and made the bed, smiling lightly when she thought about last night. _

"_What are you smiling about?" she heard a familiar voice behind her asking. Troy was standing in the doorframe, holding Cameron in one arm and a white bag in the other. _

_Avoiding his question she asked: "Where were you guys, you could have left a note." Gabi folded her arms in front of her chest trying to stay serious. _

"_We did" Troy answered, while laying Cameron down on the fresh made bed. "Right, Cam?" he asked the infant and wiped away a drool trail from his face. _

"_I don't think 'we love you' written on the bathroom mirror with your kiddy handwriting using my best lipstick counts as a note" she replied mock matter-of-factly. _

_While Gabriella spoke, Troy was moving up to her, grinning from one ear to the other. He totally ignored her teasing, leaned down and kissed her softly on the cheek. "How did you sleep, beautiful?" he whispered into her ear, tickling it with his breath. She wrapped her arms around his neck, looking at Troy intensely. _

"_Well, the waking up part was a little disappointing" she smirked at her boyfriend and Troy looked at her mock offended. _

"_Hey, Cam and I were getting up extra early to get you some breakfast. Well, at least Cam did and I finally had to get him out of the bathroom" Troy explained and winked at Gabi. _

_She folded her hands behind his neck blushing slightly. "Yeah, about that…" she began to ramble, but Troy laid one finger on her lips to shut her up. _

"_I'm sorry, Ella. I didn't mean for it to happen. Not here, not last night. Nothing of it" he apologized and she couldn't believe how adorable he looked right now. _

_Gabriella tickled the short hair on the back of his neck, giggling at her boyfriend. "So much for taking it slow, huh?" she winked at him and pecked his lips with hers. _

_Troy relaxed in her arms now, smiling the smile Gabriella loved so much. "Well, technically we didn't take it _that_ fast. I mean we were dating for a few weeks already – excluding the time you slapped me-, so we waited a little, right?" he tried to convince himself. _

_Gabi gave him another kiss on his nose. "Let's just say the particulars claim specific arrangements" she replied smiling brightly. _

"_Huh?" Troy asked irritated, not having understood a word Gabi just said. _

_She laughed at him. "It's alright, Troy. That's all I was saying" Gabi grinned and grabbed the white bag Troy was still holding in his hands. _

"_I was hoping it meant that" he chuckled flopping onto the bed again. Gabi sat next to him, opening the bag. _

"_What's for breakfast?" she rhetorically asked, rummaging around the bag with her small hands. "Uhhh, Skittles. I love those" she said excitedly, taking out the small goody bag. _

"_Yeah, we only found a vending machine outside. So it's either that or a 'Mars' bar" Troy explained, looking at his girlfriend who was hungrily shovelling the little drops into her mouth. _

"So, we may have gone a little fast, but we're not the usual kind of couple anyways, so we can be different, right?" Troy ended his explanation laughing.

"I'm happy for you, man. But that thing you did with Cameron is way too hilarious. Can I tell the others, please?" Zeke laughed into the earphone, but before Troy could yell at his friend to not say a word, he heard the doorbell ring and said goodbye to Zeke.

Jack, Amanda and Lexie weren't home yet, since they were planning on making a little shopping tour in Santa Fe before they drove back, so Troy jumped down the steps, curiously about who might be at the door this early in the morning.

When he saw Gabriella standing there, almost the way he left her about 40 minutes ago, just with a crying Cameron in her arms, he startled. Gabi had wet eyes and tears were rolling down her face, since she was crying bitterly right now. Troy took Cameron out of her arms, who was fuzzy and contorted himself in Troy's arms. He wrapped one arm around Gabi's shoulder, guiding her into the house. "What happened, sweetie?" he asked caring, still struggling with the bawling infant in his arms.

Gabriella sat down on the first step of the stairs leading upstairs, taking out an already wet tissue. "My mom issued an ultimatum. I either break up with you or I have to leave the house…" she sobbed into the handkerchief and Troy couldn't believe what she just said.

* * *

**OMG! What did Mrs. Montez do! ;) Well, like I said before, there's only one chapter left, but since it's really really long, I decided to split it into two chapters. I'll post those on Wednesday and Thursday, so that I can finish the story with its epilogue on Sunday. I hope you that's okay with you guys. And as you know, reviews make me happy. It's better than chocolate, seriously. ;)**


	21. Picture Perfect I

**Author's Note:** I'm already sad this story is coming to an end. :( Thank you guys soooo so much for all the wonderful reviews for the last chapter. And remember, this is only the first half of the last chapter, I'll post the other half tomorrow evening. Enjoy reading and tell me what you think in the end.

* * *

**Chapter 21: ****Picture Perfect I**

"Troy, Troy!" An excited Taylor called out in the hallway of East High when she spotted the handsome tall male a few feet away. Troy turned around and looked at Taylor with a questioning face. She ran up to him with a slim red book in her hands. "I thought you might want to take a look at this before I give the rest of it to the bookbinders", she said handing him the book. "Page 104", Taylor explained when Troy looked at her confused.

"Class Couple 2007: Gabriella Montez & Troy Bolton" he read out loud, staring at the picture that was taken at the Basketball Championship Dance on Saturday. He shut the book forcefully, looking right back up to Taylor again. "I don't think so, Tay", he said with sadness in his eyes, handed her the book and started to walk away in a different direction.

Taylor looked confused, but followed him immediately. "What happened?" She asked astonished, when she reached Troy and tried to keep up with him.

He stopped moving and turned to Taylor. "Well, it's either her family or me and I can't take the burden to be responsible that her family split", Troy explained despaired.

"You broke up with her?" Taylor asked him with an open mouth, not able to really process what was happening here. She was hugging the yearbook in her hands, waiting for Troy to answer.

"I had no other choice. I love her, Tay. I love her so much, but I don't want her to regret her decision" Troy replied deeply saddened.

Taylor touched his shoulder to comfort her boyfriend's best friend and led him into an empty classroom to sit down on one of the tables. "What does Gabriella want?" she asked him now and Troy told her what happened on Sunday afternoon.

_Troy was st__anding in front of Gabriella, not able to say a word. He looked down at his fragile girlfriend sitting on the steps, sobbing into her tissue. Both didn't say anything. They were in total silence for a while, until Troy finally kneeled down to Gabriella, still holding a fuzzy Cameron in his arms. "I understand, if you have to break up with me now" Troy whispered softly with a sad voice. Gabriella finally looked up and met Troy's despaired eyes. _

"_That is the last thing I want to do, Troy" she said matter-of-factly. Gabriella lifted herself up by supporting her body with one arm. "I love you and I don't want to loose you again" she stated, wrapping her arms around his waist, hugging him and Cameron tightly. It felt so good to be in his arms right now and even Cameron seemed to calm down now. _

"_Ella?" Troy whispered and she looked up into his beautiful blue eyes. The eyes she already noticed the first time they met. "I want you to go back to your parents now" he told her crushed. "I don't want to and I seriously can't be the reason that you don't talk to your parents anymore. You got through so much stuff over the last year and I want you to be happy again" Troy said, although it broke his heart into a thousand pieces. _

_Gabriella looked at him in total shock. "No Troy, don't do that to me. How can I possibly be happy, when you shut me out of your life?" she replied exasperated. Gabi cupped his face into both her hand and moved closer to him. "I need you" she said, before she kissed him gently and moved her hands around his head to pull him closer. _

_Troy loved the feeling of Gabriella's lips on his and if it was under different circumstances he would have made sure that the kiss never ended, but now he pulled back. "I can't do this, Ella" he told her out of breath. "You should go now" he said serious and handed her a smiling Cameron to take him home. _

_She looked up at him again, begging him to change his mind. To stick with her through whatever. _

"And then I led her out of the house. I couldn't look into her sad eyes anymore" Troy ended his little monologue and Taylor just sat there, thinking.

"I understand where you're coming from, Troy. But she obviously loves you and you guys should find a way to make things work" Taylor answered faithfully. "You're perfect for each other. I mean people were even voting for you as Class Couple when you were separated. That's how we got all the votes in. Because people believe in you" she explained and looked at Troy who covered his face with his hands.

"What am I going to do, Tay?" he asked, not looking up.

Taylor considered ways and means and moved over to Troy from the table she was sitting on. "Well, have you talked to her parents yet? Maybe you can put some sense into them. I mean it's not like you're planning on having any more children soon" Taylor rolled with her eyes.

Troy chuckled at the comment. "Noooo, definitely not. And to be honest, I think it's basically her mom who does not like the idea of Ella and me" he explained and jumped off the table himself. "But you might be right, maybe I should talk to Noah or something" Troy reflected in a better mood now.

"Uhh, we're already on first name basis here. I see." Taylor laughed. "It'll be alright, Troy. It can't be that bad" she patted her friend on the shoulder. "Come here" Taylor said and pulled Troy into a hug.

He returned the embrace and breathed a 'thank you' into the small girl's ear.

"Anytime, heartbreaker" she chuckled and released him to go back to class.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Gabriella spotted her already, when she was entering East High and it was like she was waiting for her to come. "Gabriella!" She heard the squeaking voice express. "Do you have a minute?" Mac was now standing right in front of Gabriella akimbo. The brunette rolled her eyes and motioned Mac to keep talking. "Well, I just wanted to say that it's not working that you're taking your own ride to the games all the time. We need to keep the team spirit up, you know. You can play princess at home, alright?" Mac explained sugar-sweet.

"Well, Mackenzie" Gabi imitated Mac. "If you have such a big problem with me – or better with whom I am with – than I should better quit. Jump in the lake with your cheerleading squad. I don't care about that anymore!" she called out and stomped off, a smirk plastered on her face.

"But Gabriella, without you we're lacking one person. How are we supposed to-" Mac yelled after her totally baffled, but got interrupted by a strong male voice.

"Well Mac, payback's a bitch", Troy said, casually leaning against the lockers next to him. "You should have known that before you used swearwords against my girlfriend and manipulated my car" Troy continued, looking at his ex-girlfriend triumphantly.

"That car was an old piece of trash anyw-. Oh!" Mac suddenly realized what she had just said and went as pale as death.

Troy couldn't do anything but smirk. "So you _did_ destroy the engine of my car. Interesting, Mac" he looked angrily down at the blonde girl. "My dad's lawyer will send you the reparation bill. It's still the old address, isn't it?" he teased his ex.

Mackenzie bit her lower lip in total embarrassment and nodded.

"I thought so" was all Troy replied when he walked away from her, his hands shoved into his jeans pockets.

Gabriella, who heard Troy talking after she left herself, came out of her hideout now to face Troy. "She manipulated the engine?" Gabi called out pointing backwards with her thumb at the blonde.

Troy was surprised to see Gabriella standing in front of him, but he couldn't say he didn't enjoy her closeness. As if nothing has happened he answered: "She did. My dad just came up to me to tell me that the mechanic called and he said that the engine was worked on by hands, on purpose apparently. And I could only think of one person who would be able to do something like that" he explained, nodding over to Mackenzie, who was pretending to look for something in her locker.

"That stupid b-"

"Wow, wow, wow Ella. We don't want to sink to her level, do we?" he interrupted her and placed his finger on her lips. They locked eyes and Troy moved his finger over Gabriella's lips, hypnotized by the softness of them and the loving look in her eyes. Gabi closed her eyes, enjoying Troy's gentle touches on her lips, opening her mouth slightly.

"I should go now" Troy abruptly back away with his finger and looked down on his shoes. Without saying another word, he ran down the hall of East High and into the gym. Arriving there, he sat down on one of the substitute's benches, breathing heavily. 'I can't loose her' Troy thought and leaned back on the bench. After school was finished for today, he'd go over to the Montez house to talk to Gabi's dad, that's all he could think of right now.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Troy felt like he was going on a first date, when he rang the doorbell on the Montez front door, waiting for someone to open. He knew Gabriella wasn't there, because Taylor dragged her to the mall to do a shopping spree, after Troy told her he'd like to talk to Gabi's dad in the afternoon.

Noah Montez opened the door and immediately smiled at Troy. "Troy, it's great to see you", Noah greeted him cheerfully. "Come on in."

Troy looked at Gabi's father with an irritated face, because he seemed to be totally oblivious to what happened at the weekend. "Ehm, can we maybe talk – somewhere else?"

Mr Bolton instantly looked concerned. "Well, I still have to finish some paperwork, but why don't we meet at that coffee shop you guys seem to hang out a lot? 'Fuel…' something", he proposed.

Troy chuckled. "Ehm, sure", he answered and looked at Mr. Montez with his anxious eyes. "See you in an hour than", Troy ended the conversation, gazing into the house to see if Mrs. Montez could hear what they were saying. He skipped down the steps, feeling even weirder than before. Why didn't Noah have any idea why Troy wanted to talk to him?

About an hour later, the teenager and Gabi's father were sitting on a table in Zeke's parents' coffee shop 'Alternate Fuel'. Troy had taken a shower in his spare hour and was now wearing a plain black polo shirt and dark blue jeans. He had gelled his short brown hair a little to make it look messier, the way Gabriella liked it the most.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about, Troy?" Noah asked curious and sipped on the hot coffee Zeke had just served them

Troy scratched his neck feeling uneasy. "Well, where do I start? ...I don't want your daughter to have to choose between her family and me" he told Noah bluntly.

"Oh, why would she have to do that?" the older man asked Troy confused.

Troy looked up from his coffee, staring into Gabi's father's eyes. "Because your wife makes her do it!" He simply answered. "Don't get me wrong, Noah, I like Mrs. Montez, but-"

"Wait! Clara made Gabi choose between us and you? When did that happen?" Noah asked his opponent totally startled. He was now fidgeting around on the wooden chair he was sitting on, obviously nervous.

"It must have been yesterday afternoon, when we got back from Santa Fe", Troy explained and told his 'father in law' everything he knew about the fight.

"Well, I know how much Ella loves her family, so I told her to go back to you guys", Troy finished his little monologue.

Noah didn't know what to say to the young man in front of him. He breathed in deeply, before he actually started talking again: "First of all, you're a great guy, Troy, and I know you love my daughter. I could see that when you were taking care of Cameron and of course at the way you looked at her, when you thought nobody was watching." Troy blushed noticeable. "So please take care of her and let her back in. I've never seen my daughter that happy before and although me saying this might scare you now, but I can see you as a potential father for my grandchild", Noah told Troy, who half-smiled at him. "I'll most definitely talk to my wife about all this, at best when Gabi's not around. I know Clara is super protective of both Gabi and Cameron, but I don't think she really sees what an amazing guy you are, Troy Bolton", Noah complimented the 18-year old.

Troy blushed again and smiled at the father of his girlfriend. "I'm sure Ella could spend the next days at my place", he faltered. "I mean, if you're okay with this?" he asked Noah now.

The older man grinned at him nodding. "I think that's a good idea, Troy. Maybe things will calm down at our house then. Now you only need to get my daughter back" Noah stated, convinced that this shouldn't be a big problem.

"Yeah, about that…can you do me a favor?" Troy asked his father in-law, who looked at him forebodingly.

"Wow, Troy's really hitting it off with Gabi's dad over there", Sharpay stated, looking over at the two men who were just laughing at something Noah had said.

"Well, I think it's hard for parents to accept a daughter's new boyfriend, when she got knocked up a year ago, but I think Troy's doing alright", Zeke replied wrapping his arms around his girlfriend's waist from behind.

"He is. I mean who would have thought a month ago that we'd get our old Troy, or even better, an improved version of him, back. I mean he was a wreck" Sharpay smiled happily.

Zeke nodded against Sharpay's shoulder. "Yeah, I think when we see Gabi the next time, we should thank her for that", he answered, still watching the two males on the small window table, acting all secretive.

* * *

**  
To be continued…**


	22. Picture Perfect II

The next morning Gabriella woke up to the sound of her alarm clock at 6 am. She didn't sleep very well the last night – the second night in a row actually. Millions of things were going through her head, but the undefeated number one was the question: doesn't Troy love her the way she loves him? She didn't want to believe it. In the hallway at East High yesterday, when he was yelling at Mac, Troy still called her his girlfriend and she wasn't imagining the little moment they had afterwards either. He definitely thought about kissing her, when he touched her lips and looked deeply into her eyes.

Gabriella stood up from the bed and grabbed her jewelry lying on the nightstand. She put her two silver rings on her fingers, slipped on her leather bracelet and snatched for her precious locket. 'Oh no, where is it?' Gabi thought panicking. It could only be on or next to her nightstand, because she always took it off before she went to sleep. She searched for it behind the little wooden box, opened both drawers and even scrabbled under her bed, but it was nowhere to be found. Did she loose it yesterday and didn't notice? Did she loose it at school and now had to pick it up from the 'Lost & Found'? Gabi crawled on all fours around her room and everybody who could have seen her now, must have thought she'd gone nuts.

Suddenly Gabi heard a vibrating sound coming from her nightstand and a familiar song started playing. She had selected that ringtone especially for when Troy called, because it reminded her of him. Gabriella looked at her silver phone that was slowly moving on the wood. She had no idea what Troy wanted this early in the morning or what he wanted in general. Didn't he just tell her two days ago that it would be better if they stopped dating? Nevertheless Gabriella moved over to the phone, clapped it open and whispered a noiseless 'yes'.

She heard a heartily laughing coming out of the earphone, which made Gabi to raise an eyebrow. "I never thought I'd see you scrabble around on the carpet in your – avowedly – awfully sexy nightwear; your hair almost puffier than Chad's" Troy snorted and couldn't stop laughing.

Gabriella ran over to the window and saw Troy standing behind his window glass, cracking up. "Not funny, Bolton!" she replied angrily, but instantly tried to straighten her messy hair.

"Maybe not for you, Montez", he giggled.

"No, I mean 'not funny, Bolton', because I lost something" she said and saddened her face.

Troy didn't stop grinning. "Well, Ms. Montez, I might be able to help you out here" Troy said fishing in his jeans pocket, taking out a slim necklace that was dangling from his fingers now.

Gabi looked at him startled. "W-where did you find it?" she asked him with bright eyes. "I'd thought I'd lost it somewhere", she continued explaining, still staring at the locket in Troy's hand through the window.

Troy smiled friendly and scratched his neck. "I might have stolen it…," he expressed.

Gabi didn't understand a word. "Why would you steal it? Are you trying to bother me?" she asked aghast by what Troy had just said.

Troy didn't stop grinning. "No Ella, I kind of have a little surprise for you", he said, looking right at her.

'God, I could drown in those eyes' Gabi thought and didn't dare to look away.

"And what if I don't want your surprise?" she told him coolly and tried to hide a smirk. The person in the neighbour house was the Troy she fell in love with again. The one she could goof around with and tease until they both either lied on the floor laughing or were fiery kissing one another.

"Oh come on, Ella. You'll like it, I promise" Troy now pouted, hiding the locket in his fist.

"Oh, is it a naked woman like last time?" Gabi asked fake excited and jumped up and down.

Troy smirked. "Ouch. Yeah sure, Ella. Don't only stab me, but turn around the knife in my stomach", he stated a little disappointed. He knew she was playing with him, but Troy still couldn't deal with the fact that he hurt her that much before.

Gabriella poked her tongue out at him. "Besides, the only naked woman allowed in my room is you" Troy continued softly, looking down at his feet.

Now Gabi smiled widely. "Oh, now we switch from Vulnerable Troy to Naughty Troy in less than 30 seconds. That's a new record."

"Come on, Ella", he teased her. "I know you love Naughty Troy." He grinned at her through the window.

"Yeah, but if it wasn't for Vulnerable Troy, we wouldn't be where we are right now", Gabi softly replied, questioning herself where they were right now.

Both were silent for a while, just holding the earphones in their hands, looking at each other. "Will you come over? You know, there's still this surprise", Troy suddenly broke the quietness, a little insecure now.

"Sure", Gabi answered noiseless. "Let me just get dressed, alright?!" she smiled and slowly moved away from the window to look into her drawer. "Lacy red or silky black?" she added asking, rummaging through her underwear.

Troy gulped on the other side of the phone. He could barely see her anymore, since she walked farther into her room. "Ehm...what?" he asked with a dry voice and Gabi started laughing out loud.

"I just wanted to hear your reaction, Troy. Priceless", she snorted and finished the conversation. "See you in a few minutes", she added, closing her cell phone with a snap.

About ten minutes later Gabriella skipped down the stairs in her parents' house. She carried her school bag with her and was taken aback, because she saw her father standing in the corridor, holding Cameron in his arms.

"Hey daddy" she greeted Noah and pecked his cheek. "And hello to you too, my favourite baby boy in the world." Gabi picked up Cameron out of her dad's arms and kissed him on the tiny forehead, holding him tightly against her shoulder.

Noah Montez smiled at his daughter. "Wow, somebody seems to be in an awfully good mood. "I assume Troy had already called?" he asked Gabriella grinning.

She stirred. "How did you know Troy wanted to call me?" She asked him curiously.

"Well, let's just say I had a nice chat with your boyfriend yesterday", Noah answered and smiled widely.

Gabi didn't know what to say. Noah moved over to one corner of the meadow and brought forth Gabriella's pink trolley case. "You might need this over there", he explained and Gabriella still couldn't find the right words. She was pressing Cameron against her shoulder, looking at her dad with a questioning face.

"Just go over to Troy. He'll explain everything" Noah said and motioned Gabi out of the house by placing a hand on her back.

About two minutes later she arrived at the Bolton's, still not knowing what to expect now. Troy was already standing in the doorframe smiling the Troy-smile Gabriella loved so much. He helped her carrying in the suitcase, since Gabi still had Cameron in her arms.

"Hi", he greeted her softly, locking eyes with here.

"Hi", she answered shyly. They were still standing a few feet away from each other, both not ready yet to move closer to each other.

"Mind if we go upstairs?" He asked her pointing towards the stairs that led to the second floor, breaking the awkward silence.

Gabi shook her head and moved up the stairs followed by Troy and her suitcase. "Please sit down", he looked over to the comfortable bed to make Gabi take a seat there. He cowered in front of her after she sat down and laid Cameron into the carrier she'd brought with her.

Again they locked eyes and Gabriella could feel how she was getting goosebumps by only looking at him. "I have something for you", Troy whispered and took the locket out of his jeans pocket. He scrabbled onto the bed and sat down behind Gabriella. She tried to look around to find out what he was up to, when she felt something cold on her décolleté and automatically placed her hand over it to feel her lost necklace. Troy leaned over to her ear: "I'm sorry I had your dad steal your locket, but I thought it needed a little improvement" he breathed into her ear, inhaling her hypnotizing scent.

Gabriella enjoyed Troy's closeness and leaned her head into his direction. Their heads haven't been that close in a few days. "Can I?" She asked him and let the dangle of the necklace slide through her fingers. Troy only nodded, his face tickled by Gabi's soft black curls. She slowly opened the clasp of the tiny locket and looked at the inside.

Gabi was totally stunned. She wasn't able to say anything, all she did was starting to cry. She felt Troy's hand lying next to hers and moved her fingers so that she could intertwine fingers with him. "Oh my", she sobbed, but couldn't finish her sentence, because all the tears were keeping her from it.

Troy smiled, his head lying on Gabi's shoulder, and wrapped his free arm around her tiny waist. "I hope those are happy tears" he replied and him touching her again made the butterflies in her stomach fly around excitedly. She slowly moved her body around to face Troy, her legs on both sides of his body, her arms now slung around his muscular neck.

"This is the most beautiful thing anyone has ever done for me" Gabi said smiling at Troy, whose lips were only inches apart from hers. "But why now, Troy?"

He moved a little to sit more comfortable and smiled at her lovingly. "I realized I couldn't let you go. No matter what your mother's opinion about our relationship is. I love your son as if he was my own child and you know I love you. I couldn't let you off the hook", Troy whispered honestly.

Gabi smiled at her boyfriend. "Troy Bolton, I would have never let you go", she said playing with his earlobes. "You know what I realized?" She asked him. "You're my family. You and Cameron are my family. And if my parents are too stubborn to accept that, I'm really sorry for them" she explained now and rubbed Troy's upper back.

"May I kiss you now, Ms. Montez?" Troy asked totally overwhelmed by his girlfriend's speech, little tears appearing in his eyes.

Gabriella grinned mischievously. "Well Mr Bolton, let me think about that", Gabi said, before she pushed Troy over and fell on his chest, when he landed on his back. "I love you" she expressed before the kissed him passionately on his lips, instantly sliding her tongue into his mouth. They kissed for about ten minutes, only stopping when they both needed to breathe.

"What did you decide on?" Troy asked when they broke off the kiss again, totally out of breath.

Gabi shot him an irritated look. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, is it naughty red or sexy black underwear today?" He said matter-of-factly, holding back the laughter. Gabriella slapped him on his chest. "Ouch, what was that for. I was just curious", he looked at her innocently, peaking at her bra straps under her shirt.

She answered by kissing him again. "You", kiss, "are", kiss, "adorable", she said to her boyfriend, planting kisses all over his smiling face. "But now tell me why I had to bring my son and my dad packed a suitcase for me?"

Troy laughed. He had totally forgotten about the second part of his surprise. "Yeah, about that…you're moving in with me for the next few days" he replied awaiting her reaction.

"Sleeping here with you in one bed every night? Ewww", Gabi answered mock disgusted, sitting back on Troy's legs now.

He looked slightly offended. "Well, we also have a guest bedroom", Troy explained.

Gabi began smiling widely again. "Are you kidding me? We can use that extra room for Cameron though from time to time. He might like it better than the bathroom floor" she answered teasingly, running her hands under his shirt.

"Yeah, possibly" Troy chuckled and poked his tongue out a bit, pulling her down. "But now we have to go to school" he pecked her lips one last time, lifted her up a little on her waist, so that he could get up himself.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"And then he gave me this." Gabriella was sitting in the cafeteria of East High with Sharpay and Taylor, showing them the locket she got back from Troy earlier today. Sharpay and Taylor were looking at the locket at first, then at each other and then back at Gabi. "Oh my gosh", was all they could say simultaneously, when they looked at the replaced picture in the locket. Troy put in a picture of Gabi, Cameron and himself that was taken by his mom at the dance. Gabi was holding Cameron in her arms and Troy was standing next to her, placing a kiss on Gabriella's head. Picture Perfect.

"Wow Gabi", Sharpay finally found her voice back. "This is such a big commitment", she stated.

"Man girl, if it wasn't for you, we'd probably still deal with miserable Troy here", Taylor added.

Gabi only grinned, when she felt two arms around her neck from behind. "Talking about me again, huh?" Troy winked and kissed his girlfriend on the cheek. "How are you, gorgeous?" He asked, before he sat down next to her on the red and white table. She looked into his ocean blue eyes she hadn't seen in an hour.

"I'm amazing, handsome", she replied kissing him, her left hand on his cheek.

Sharpay and Taylor both just looked at the couple 'awing' at them.

"Hey guys", both Chad and Zeke now said, sitting down next to their girlfriends. Gabi and Troy stopped kissing and greeted their friends.

Sharpay looked at Zeke with a disappointed face. "Sweetie, why can't you surprise me like Troy surprised Gabi today?" She said pouting and leaned against her boyfriend's shoulder.

"Yeah, you never do stuff like that either, Chad", Taylor said, slightly punching her pompom haired boyfriend in the shoulder.

Both Zeke and Chad only rolled with their eyes. "Oh man, Bolton. What did you do now? Another cheesy love note?" Zeke asked.

"You let us sit here like total losers", Chad added and angrily looked at his best friend. Troy blushed heavily and hid his face behind his hands.

Taylor wrapped her arms around Chad's shoulder. "Aww, but we love you losers, right Shar?" she stated, looking at her blonde friend.

"Of course we do. But maybe Troy can give you guys some advice from time to time" she added as if talking to two little boys, kissing Zeke's cheek.

"Damn Bolton, what did you do?" Chad exclaimed, but Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton were only looking at each other smiling widely, their fingers intertwined on the table.

_They were a family now. _

_**The End**_

* * *

**Yeah, that was the end. Of course it had to end with Troy and Gabriella together. There's no other way, right? I hope you liked it, although it ended without a big 'bang'! I actually have an epilogue written down, which I like a lot and which I'm very proud of. It'll round up the story and it gives me the opportunity to say thank you to all of you guys with my last installment. :) So watch out for the epilogue, which I'll post on Sunday! Review, if you still have something to say to me. :P **

**xoxo**


	23. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_17 months later_

"Hey Bolton, over here!" A handsome dark-haired male in a yellow and blue tricot yelled over to his team-mate, who was dribbling the ball in the basket's direction. Troy passed the ball to James, who jumped up a few seconds later and dumped the ball into the basket.

"Nice game, man", James came running up to Troy and patted his sweaty shoulder. Since Troy went to college in Los Angeles, he easily befriended his basketball team-mate and roommate James, who he spent a lot of his free time with. "What do you say, Bolton? You, me and the guys at 'Jamie's' tonight? I heard the cheerleaders were coming too", James asked his friend, when they were walking straight to the locker room after basketball practice.

Troy lifted his sweaty tricot over his head and shook his head. "Nah, I'll pass. My girlfriend is visiting me over the weekend and I'm looking forward to see her again. It's been three months", Troy confessed and rubbed the sweat drops out of his face.

James laughed. "Ah, I understand. The famous Gabriella is visiting. So tell me, Bolton. Will I ever going to meet the chick you can't stop talking about?" James now asked and a few of the other players only nodded in agreement.

Troy chuckled, while taking his big towel and heading towards the shower room with the others. "I'm pretty positive Ella will arrive before you go out with the guys."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"So tell me, Bolton. Why does Gabriella live basically on the other side of the country whereas you're here at UCLA", James asked his friend casually, while lying on the couch in the dorm room they chaired. James was already dressed for the night. He wore light blue jeans and a bright red polo shirt that had a little famous crocodile on the left side, right on James' chest.

Troy was standing in front of the mirror trying to tie his tie in his fifth attempt. "Damn", he cussed impatiently and untied the messy knot again. "Well, like I already told you a few months ago", Troy said a little annoyed, remembering their talk about Gabriella, when James was obviously a little drunk and didn't remember a thing they talked about, "Ella has a son and she decided, since he was only six months old, when we signed up for college, that she'd take the year off and take care of Cameron", he explained to his good friend.

"Cameron is the child, right?" James demanded and sat up on the couch, brushing his hand through his soft brown hair.

Troy finally succeeded in tying the knot. "Yeah", was all he answered, when he looked into the mirror one last time. "How do I look?" He turned around to face James.

"Smokin'", he answered irritated and rolled with his eyes. "Don't ask me those girly questions, Bolton. I have no idea if you look good", James smirked. He got up and went over to the wooden entrance door, opening it halfway. "Ey Charmane, come over here, I have a question for you!" James yelled into the hallway, having spotted one of the cheerleaders walking along the corridor.

The girl jerked a little, but went over to James, smiling from one ear to the other. "What can I help you with, James?" She expressed flirtatiously, checking out James' muscular chest.

James opened the door widely to reveal Troy, who was again standing in front of the big mirror, rearranging the sleeves of his jacket. "Okay Charmane, on a scale from one to ten, where would you classify Bolton tonight?" James smirked at the girl in front of him.

Troy turned towards the door a little confused, while Charmane took a look at the handsome male inside the room. "Eleven", she said without hesitation. "You look hot, Troy." Charmane noticeable blushed and looked back at James. Every girl that knew Troy Bolton here at UCLA knew he had a girlfriend and no matter how hard any of them tried to get near him, he'd always turn them down with a sweet apology. Most of them were impressed by his commitment towards the girl nobody had seen here before and they thought that made Troy even more attractive.

Troy blushed. "Well thank you, Charmane. And now since you're already standing there, maybe James has the guts now to ask you out, like he's already planning to for a few months", Troy shot back at his friend and James blushed like a peony.

"Ehm…," James scratched his neck and looked into Charmane's eyes. "We talk about that tonight, alright?" He winked at her and smiled lop-sided, obviously still embarrassed by what Troy had just done to him. Charmane only grinned and nodded and let the boys alone again.

"I told you, she likes you", Troy stated smirking after James closed the door behind him.

"I hate you", the young man hissed back and flopped on the couch next to where Troy was sitting.

"You're welcome, dude", Troy only said, taking a big sip out of his Cola bottle. They were silent for a few minutes, but James couldn't help but notice that Troy was checking his watch every thirty seconds.

"Will your girlfriend bring her son?" James suddenly asked out of the blue, playing with an old straw in his hands.

Troy smiled, when he thought about Gabi and Cameron. "She is planning to. I haven't seen him since Easter", Troy explained a little sad. When he was visiting Gabriella in July in Albuquerque, Cameron was with his grandmother Clara, who moved to New York after she got separated from Gabi's dad.

James just wanted to reply something, when they heard a knock on the door and both simultaneously called out 'come in'. Troy nervously got up from the couch, straightening his tux, walking towards the door.

"Trooooooy", he heard someone squeaking and felt a tight grip around his left leg. Troy looked at the now open door and saw his mother standing there with a bright smile on her face.

"Surprise!" Amanda brightly called out and dumped her suitcase on the ground. Troy was standing in front of his mother in total shock. "Lexie, let go of your brother's leg!" Amanda told her three year-old daughter.

Troy instantly got out of his paralyzed state and lifted his little sister up on his arm. "Mom, what are you guys doing here?" He said through gritted teeth, but still tried to smile at his mother.

Lexie was hugging her big brother tightly. "I missed you, Troy", the little girl said and placed a wet peck on his cheek. Troy hadn't seen his family since July either and he was wondering what they were doing here now, since they actually planned to reunite on Christmas in Albuquerque.

"I wanted to see my eldest child", Amanda finally walked into the room and kissed her son on the forehead. "Besides, we thought you'd like to spend your 20th birthday with your family", she continued happily.

James' eyes went wide. "Dude, it's your birthday today?" He asked a little shocked.

Troy scratched his neck a little uncomfortably. "No, it's actually tomorrow", he answered. "Ella and I were planning on spending it together." Troy looked a little bit annoyed and definitely unsatisfied.

Amanda Bolton looked totally oblivious at her son and Lexie. "Oh come on, Troy. Your family wants to spend your birthday with you, isn't that fun?" She asked Troy cheerfully.

Troy grimaced. "Sure mom, that's…wonderful", he sighed and put his little sister back down on the floor.

Mrs. Bolton grinned at her son. "Dad couldn't make it, he had to prepare for basketball season, but Lexie and I have a little surprise for you", she explained and Troy saw how his baby sister clapped her hands together. She made him smile and he missed her, since he wasn't living in Albuquerque anymore, although he still was a little angry that his family screwed his evening with Gabriella.

"That's great, mom", Troy replied unenthusiastically. "But I'd love to wait for Ella, you know. She should arrive any minute", Troy's face lit up by only thinking about it.

"Oh well, your girlfriend can wait a few minutes, Troy. Come with us now", Amanda said demanding and Troy was actually a little shocked about how she reacted. His mother loved Gabriella, why was she suddenly not caring anymore? Lexie pulled her big brother out of the door with her.

"James, can you wait for Ella and tell her I'll be back in a few minutes?" He yelled after his roommate and left a smirking James standing there, who immediately took out his cell phone to make a quick call.

"They are coming", was all he whispered into the earphone, before he grabbed his jacket and closed the door behind himself.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Mo-hom, I'm so not in the mood for surprises right now. Ella is wait-"

"Troy, will you finally stop complaining", Amanda Bolton laughed at the immature behaviour of her almost 20 year-old son. "I'm sure you'll like the surprise." When the three of them had left the guys' dorm room, where Troy was living in, Amanda directed them over to another building that looked exactly like the one they were in before. Troy's never been in this one before and he was a little curious what his mother wanted to show him here. Arriving in front of a door on 3rd floor, they stopped and Mrs. Bolton raised her voice a little. "So, here we are, _Troy!_" She emphasised the last word and opened the door to the dark room.

The boy in the black tuxedo was totally confused now and hesitated walking into the room, where he could see nothing. Suddenly someone switched on the light and Troy had trouble adjusting to the sudden flash of light. "SURPRISE!!!" He heard a bunch of people screaming and when he looked around the neatly arranged room, he saw about 20 familiar faces beaming at him. First of all a lot of his team-mates from basketball here at UCLA, then of course his mother, his sister and even his father, who he was told couldn't make it. Then there were Chad, Taylor, Sharpay, Zeke, two more guys from his High School basketball team, Gabriella's dad Noah and he spotted Thalia, Gabriella's best friend from Chicago. But his eyes wandered around more, until he saw her standing there.

Gabriella was wearing a bordeaux halter dress that ended right above her knees and she combined it with a pair of plain black peep toes. Her curly hair was falling on her naked shoulders and she was beaming like a crazy person. In her arm she was holding her almost two year old son Cameron, who looked cute like a button in his mini-tux and the blonde curls on his head. "Surprise", Gabi expressed once more, only way more quiet than they all did it together before. Troy averted his gaze from his girlfriend and now looked into the grinning faces of all the people he loved.

"Wow", Troy scratched his neck feeling awfully overwhelmed right now. "I definitely didn't expect that", he chuckled and exchanged a loving look with Gabi.

"Yeah well", Jack Bolton suddenly took the floor, "we thought your 20th birthday is something you should spend with all your friends and family. So we were planning, checking our calendars and here we are", he explained cheery and beamed at his son.

Troy laughed. "Who's idea was this? I mean that's crazy!" He expressed, rubbing his hands and looking around the room once more.

"That would be your girlfriend's", James explained, suddenly appearing out of nowhere behind Troy. "Gabi called me a few months ago and told me about her plans", he explained and grinned at his roommate's girlfriend on the other side of the room.

Troy didn't know what to say. He was standing there, slightly overdressed, with an open mouth, staring from James to Gabriella and to his friends, who were starting small conversations again. "So you knew her already and were still teasing me about when you'll finally get to meet her?" Troy chuckled and looked at his friend.

"Yeah, I'm _that_ good of an actor. It was so hard to keep it a secret from you, because every time I talked to my mom on the phone, it was actually Gabriella and when I told you over the last days that I was going out with some chick, I was meeting Gabi to plan the party", James explained. Troy couldn't form a proper sentence right now. "You can thank me later, dude. Now go over to her, I know you want to!" James nudged his friend in the shoulder and walked over to his team-mates who were already eating from the small buffet the others had arranged.

"You know I love you, right?" Troy whispered, when he reached Gabi and was standing right in front of her, only inches apart from each other.

She smiled at him. "Yeah, I figured", she said casually and brushed a stray of hair out of Cameron's eyes, who was still in Gabi's arms. Troy couldn't believe how big the little boy had gotten. The last time he'd seen him, Cameron was barely able to walk and now he looked like he could run a marathon on his own. Gabriella noticed how he was looking at her son in amazement and handed him over to Troy. "Here. Cammy actually has to say something to you. He already wanted to do it in spring, but the words wouldn't really come out of his mouth", Gabriella chuckled and caressed her son's cheek.

Cameron was looking at Troy with his big brown eyes that resembled Gabriella's even more now. "What do you want to say to me, buddy?" Troy asked Cameron curiously. He hadn't really heard him speak before, because Cameron was a little shy around other people and seeing him only a couple of times a year, doesn't do the relationship between the two any good.

"Daddy!" Cameron mumbled and Troy jerked.

"What was that?" He asked again, just to make sure he had heard it right.

Gabriella had tears in her eyes, looking at Troy and her son standing in front of her. Cameron was looking at her with a questioning face. "Say it again, sweetheart", she encouraged him.

Cameron looked back at Troy. "Daddy", he said once more, only this time a little louder, so that even Troy's parents could hear the words.

Troy was speechless. "Oh my-", was all he could express when he pressed the tiny body against his and hugged Cameron lovingly. Troy was not a person to cry in front of a crowd, but this time he couldn't help the tiny tears that were coming out of his eyes. He looked over to Gabriella, whose eyes were at least as teary as his. "Thank you", he mouthed over to his girlfriend, but Gabi only shook her head.

"I didn't do anything", she sobbed. "Cam and I were looking at the Christmas pictures from last year and when he pointed on you, he suddenly said 'dada'", she explained, taking out a tissue and drying the tears on Troy's cheeks. He leaned down to her and pressed a short, but loving kiss on her wet lips.

Noah Montez, who was looking at the happy couple, took Cameron out of Troy's arms and looked at his son-in-law. "The balcony looks pretty empty and it's still a few more hours until midnight", he hinted and motioned over to the small balcony that belonged to the room. Troy looked at Gabi and she only nodded. He took her hand in his and walked out into the warm air.

"Cammy didn't just call Troy his daddy, right?" Chad was standing next to Taylor, his arm wrapped around her shoulder, biting on a chicken wing.

Taylor had almost tears in her eyes herself. "Oh, I guess he did. I just wonder what Nathan might say about all this", she questioned and looked out on the balcony, where Troy and Gabi were standing, staring out into the night.

"If you want to ask me now what Nathan's reaction is, I have no idea", Gabi answered Troy's worried face. "He's Cameron's birth father, nothing more and nothing less. I gave him the chance to be in his life – as a friend. Cameron will sooner or later find out who his father is, but that doesn't keep him from having the daddy around he choose for himself", she explained, not looking Troy into his eyes.

He looked at her face and soaked in every single inch of her perfect skin. "God I missed you", Troy suddenly exhaled, wrapping his arms around Gabriella.

She looked up at him in relief. Gabi was glad Nathan wasn't an issue for him. He seemed to be cool with how the situation was now. She slung her bare arms around his neck and pulled him closer until their noses almost touched. "I missed you, too", she replied, before their lips connected. It was as if fireworks were exploding above their heads, but they knew it was only the longing to be together after three months. Troy kissed her nose after pulling slightly away.

"Who's dorm is that?" He whispered and Gabi knew this question was burning in his head since he put a step into the room.

Gabi smiled, not breaking the gaze they were in. "It's mine and Cameron's", she replied casually, totally anticipating Troy's reaction.

Troy looked surprised. "B-but I thought you were going to NYU this fall?" When Troy visited Gabi in Albuquerque in July, they were talking quite a lot about her college applications and she'd told him she decided to go to New York to study there. This way she could see her mom every once in a while and she could study at the University she always wanted to be at. "Wasn't that your dream?" He continued asking.

"My dream already came true", she explained, playing with the slightly too long hair of Troy's. "I never told you this, but I applied to UCLA even before I send out the form for NYU. It was only my second choice. And when I got the positive answer from both universities, I didn't even have to hesitate. I want to be with you, not thousands of miles away from you", Gabriella said. "Besides, my dad is moving with me. He found a great apartment only ten minutes from here."

Once more this evening, Troy was speechless. He cupped Gabi's face with his hands and kissed her with more passion than ever. When he pulled away a few seconds later they were both slightly out of breath. Gabriella chuckled. "So we have your blessing?" She asked sheepishly.

"Are you kidding me? This is the best birthday present I've ever gotten. I never wanted to be the one to force you to come to L.A, but I'm more than happy you did", he expressed with a happy voice and hugged Gabi tightly. "You make me the happiest man in America", Troy continued cheesily and kissed her cheek.

"I love you, Troy Alexander Bolton", Gabi stated, looking into his ocean blue eyes.

"I love you too, Gabriella Anna Montez."

"And you know what the best part is?" Gabi now asked. "Can you see the room over there?" She pointed with her finger towards a dark window and Troy shook his head. "Well, that is your room. Which makes me - well, at least kind of-"

"-the girl next door again", Troy completed her sentence and beamed from one ear to the other. "I like that", he confessed smirking and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Come on, let's get in there to celebrate", Troy said and placed a last loving kiss on her head.

Troy and his friends and family were celebrating into his 20th birthday at midnight, but they were also celebrating the reunion of Gabriella and Troy and his unexpected paternity. Troy couldn't be happier right now and he knew it was only the start.

* * *

**SORRY IN ADVANCE FOR THE WAY TOO LONG AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Okay, so this was it…and now I'm sad. After I had written the last chapter, I couldn't bring myself to write the epilogue for 3 weeks. I just didn't want it to be over, you know? I had so much fun writing this story and I never would have thought I'd be nearing 900 reviews once I'm finished. I loved every single thing you wrote me after the chapters and sometimes it made me laugh and even cry out of joy, because your words were so precious.

When you guys read a chapter, I was already 5 or 6 chapters ahead of you, which made it way more fun to read your reviews and they didn't influence me in my writing, because I knew how this story should end - from the very beginning on. And to tell you guys a secret…the scene were Cameron said 'daddy' to Troy was the first one I wrote back in May. How J.K. Rowling of me, huh? ;)

To answer some last questions that came up in the reviews or I just thought you might like to have answered:

**Why did I end the story already?** Well, that's because everything's said and done. I'd rather end it here, when it's still good than 10 chapters later and all I come up with is crap.

**Will there be a sequel?** No. Most definitely not. Like I said before, the story is told. Sure, I could write them getting married, having some children on there own, but I think Troy and Gabriella went through enough already and I think it's a nice thing to make up their future in your minds, huh?

**What was ****my favourite character to write?** Oh, that's easy. I loved writing Lexie. And especially Lexie with Troy. And I know for sure that a lot of you agree with me on the fact that they are adorable together.

**How did you come up with the minor ch****aracters/minor characters names?** Well, Lexie and Cameron both have the names my children will carry once I have children. ;) Thalia, Jill and Rachael are friends of mine and they so deserved to have roles in the story. I love you! Thalia's character got bigger than I expected, but it was awesome writing someone you actually know. :D Rachael's boyfriend Patrick (you might not even remember him, he's only in one scene) is actually my ex-boyfriend, or at least I used his name. ;) Oh, and James in the epilogue can be pictured as James Lafferty from One Tree Hill. My friend Kelli told me she always pictured James, when she read about Nathan (which is his role on OTH), so I gave him a little cameo. And Charmane (also in the epilogue) is one of my most dedicated reviewers.

**Will you write another story?** To be honest, I'm writing already, but I'm not sure if it is publish-worthy. So just give me some time, if you're interested in reading more. I'm going on vacation soon and it's summer, but I promise this isn't the last you've heard from me.

**What was the hardest thing about writing this story**? Oh, that would be spending 1 ½ hours typing up my reviewers names to mention you all in the last AN. ;) I had NO idea 178 different people told me what they thought over the last two months and a lot of you came back for every chapter to review. Thank you from the bottom of my heart for everyone who took the previous time to read and even review after the chapter. You wouldn't believe how much that meant to me. Especially all the nice words about my language. I mean it should be pretty obvious that English is not my first language, but you guys never said a bad word about it.

I love you guys and without wanting to sound big-headed, but I love the story and I'm very proud it turned out as such a success!!

**xoxo, Jule**

Thank you to all my reviewers in alphabetical order (next time think about easier usernames please, it took me forever to type them all up LOL):

2628gift

AlexisEVANS

Amazon Ziti

Amethyst Jade

Angeex3

Angelayzn

AngelD88

AnotherColorTurnsTo G R AYx

Asia1st

AuburnTiger

aznphreak1218

Bay-Bee32

blonde-gal

blondesparkles73

BrazilianPrincess

Butterflygoodbye

Candyangel1791

carito06

CharlotteRusso

CheekyBabe101

Cheloceanxox

ContestshippingFan2314

cookiemonster9023

Corbin'sMyMan

.Charmzi.

chrisbrownshunny224

daniwani2369

digitalprints

DiiRTY-LiiTTLE-SECRET-XOXOXO

DiNguyen

dreamsescape

dszeluvr14

DutchIcePrincess

Evexl

FallennAngel

FeJoy29

foreverlily

Freakysoccergirl

fudge2428

Furny

gata2242

GlindaFied26

GreenPeridot

Godsgirl4ever

Golfprincess

havefunwithit292

HeartOfEverything

HeavenandEarth

hersheyskiss

HMHSMOTHgrl

HSM8172007

HSMandChelseaFCfan

HSMobsessed23

Hsmprincess

HSM-ROCKS-MY-HSM SOCKS

HSMxPiratesoftheCarribeanxHSM

hsmwildcats14

IAMSOAP

ilovealex

ilovelakers

IMetStacyandClinton

Inburoker

Ineee

inu-hsm-fan4lif

i-tIrAmIsU

istsoMELISSA

Jasmineprnc

JateMerderfan

Jayne07

Jayne-94-2xx

Jill Renay

joanthereloaded-92

jUztafAn

karen0474

KawaharaHikori

KayleeMae

kikigirl101

KKK-DouBLe-KaeKae

kimberley7ox

krung2x

LazyBoyGilmore

LIL BIT 101

LilByers-EfronBabe

lilsis11

Line101

Listen.To.Your.Heartx3

LizzieRokasGermain

lleytonhewitt

lol925

lovetoread17

loveyoumeanitbye

LunarEclipse306

luvsreadingandwriting

luvu4ever

magnifique

marebear11

maria-b3l3n

MediatorprincessJude

melizabeth032

MineyMouse14

McsteamyIsMcGorgeous

MissZacEfron24

MPPandHSMroxmysox

musicloverValerie

mYkahjade

nicaaxjayy

nothinbutTroyella

opi-1

Paigez

PeacexLove

peachie1st

pinksuugar

PoisonGaze

princessnarnia

puppyluv94

RachaelSue

Readerfreak10

readingfreak101

REDLINE112

Rizmu

rmsraven2008

sapphires

sarahbeth0587

sazalle

sepratexhearts

Sherrbear

SilverConlon

Skygge Porten

soccerfriends118

Soccer-lvr

ssoftballfreak13

stopthehsmcaststories

sweetjuicyca

SweetLovexO

sugarush7z

suzy5

sweet-virginia-sparks

Tayloriffic

thebigtroyellafan93

troyellazanessarox101

TrueNightingale

trumpetrulez101

tofnl

UnstoppableWriters

VAHnum1fan

vane06

vanessaandashleyBFF

Vanessx3

what-if-happens

wildcat92

writersblock142

xFabulosa

xHasBeenx

xl-lisa-xl

xlovelyloserface

xoAlmostFamous

xoxMusicalxox

xoxYoucan't-stopthemotionXD

x-Rose-Tyler-x

x-ImAgInE-x

ximsuchatragedy11x

xXJust.Like.ThatXx

xXMaiMay.leans.like.a.CholaXx

xxyou'rethemusicinmexx

xx. zefron-lover

xxxxParvati-Patilxxxx

xXxzanessa-jiley-4lifexXx

ZacEfronIsHot

zacfan

Zac.Luffs.Nessa

zacxvanessaandmileyxjake

zanessahsmtroyella

zanessahugefan

zanessaisrealsuckit

zanessa-love786

zanessatogether

zanessayehyah


End file.
